A Picture Perfect Family?
by IWillWaitForYou
Summary: The Shepherd's seem to be the perfect family, but what happens when one Shepherd kid rebels? What happens when a trajedy strikes? It's better than it sounds. I rated T because I wanted to be safe.
1. Background Info Character Guide

**HELLO ALL OF YOU GREY'S ANATOMY FANS! LIKE YOU I AM A MAJOR FAN! I AM WRITING THIS IN A 'P.O.V' FORMAT BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I PERSONALLY LIKE TO READ. I AM NOT GOING TO JUMP AROUND TO DIFFERENT P. TO TERRIBLY MUCH, BUT I WILL GO AHEAD AND TELL YOU HOW I AM ****PLANNING**** ON WRITING. IT WILL START OUT IN MEREDITH AND DEREK'S P. AND WHEN THEIR KIDS GET OLDER IT WILL GO INTO THEIRS. I AM PLANNING ON PICKING ONE OF THE KIDS AS THE MAIN CHARACTER BUT HAVE YET TO DECIDE WHICH ONE. THIS IS NOT EXACTLY A CHAPTER, IT'S ****ALL ****BACKGROUND INFORMATION BUT YOU DO HAVE TO READ IT IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY.**

**CHARACTER GUIDE**

**Shepherd Families**

Carolyn Shepherd- Mom of Derek, Nancy, Kathleen, Amelia, and Hayley Shepherd. Retired Navy nurse.

Nancy's Family

Nancy Hall-Shepherd- mother and a Neonatal Surgeon.

Jordan Hall- father and a trauma surgeon

CHILDREN BY AGE (UNDERLINED AGE- BEGINNING AGE, NOT UNDERLINED AGE- AT MAIN PART OF STORY EX; 2/10 MEANS 2 YEARS OLD WHEN STORY BEGINS, 10 YEARS OLD WHEN STORY IS AT THE MAIN PLOT)

Justin- 5/21 shaggy light brown hair, blue eyes. Sports star in high school

Julie- 2/18 long straight blonde hair, blue eyes. Cheerleader in high school and college

Jenna- 1/18 long wavy brown hair, brown eyes. Smart and gorgeous

CHILDREN THAT AREN'T YET BORN BUT WILL BE SO AGE IS ONLY WHAT WILL BE AT MAIN STORY

Jackson- 17 short brown hair, blue eyes. Huge football star

Joy- 17 long brown hair, blue eyes (Jackson's twin). Cheerleader

Jamie- 16 long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes. Cheerleader and Soccer star

Josh- 14 surfer blonde hair, brown eyes. Soccer and Football star.

Kathleen's Family

Kathleen Davis-Shepherd- mother, therapist

Michael Davis- father, orthopedic surgeon

CHILDREN

Megan- 4/20 long curly blonde hair, blue eyes, soccer and cheerleader

Henry- 2/18 shaggy dark brown hair, green eyes, soccer, football, and field hockey

Molly- 1/17 long dark brown straight hair, blue eyes, dancer and gymnast

CHILDREN TO BE BORN

Daniel- 14 football and soccer, shaggy blonde hair

Mandy- 12 cheer, dance, gymnastics

Hayley's Family

Hayley Smith-Shepherd- mother, pediatric surgeon

Scott Smith- father, oncologist

CHILDREN

Taylor- 3/19 long dark brown straight hair, dark brown eyes, soccer and tennis

Thomas- 3/19 (Taylor's twin) shaggy surfer dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, soccer and baseball

CHILDREN TO BE BORN

Gregg- 10, short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, soccer and football

Hannah- 7, long dark brown curly hair, dark brown eyes, light blue eyes, cheer and soccer

Amelia's Family

Amelia Shepherd-Cameron- mother, neurological surgeon

Joseph Cameron- father, neurological surgeon

CHILDREN TO BE BORN

Courtney- 7, long dark brown hair, blue eyes, spitting image of Amelia, soccer

Lillian- 5, long blonde hair, brown eyes, looks like Michael, ballerina

Rose- 5, identical twin to Lillian, soccer

Hunter- 2, spitting image of Derek

Derek's Family

Derek Shepherd- Father, neurological surgeon

Meredith Grey-Shepherd- Mother, neurological surgeon

CHILDREN

Luke- 2/18 Spitting image of Derek, soccer and football

Kelsey- main character so a new born/16 when story hits main plot, Long dark brown hair, blue eyes, soccer and gymnastics

CHILDREN TO BE BORN

Alyssa- 15, spitting image of Meredith, soccer and cheer

Landon- 12, dirty blonde shaggy hair, blue eyes, soccer and football

Melissa- 8, long blonde hair, blue eyes, soccer and dance

Elizabeth- 4, long dark brown hair, blue eyes, soccer and tennis

**Seattle Family**

Christina and Owen Hunt

Christina- Cardio Surgeon/ mother

Owen- Trauma Surgeon/ father

CHILDREN

Madison- newborn/16, looks exactly like Owen but with long hair and more girly, Kelsey's BFF, soccer and tennis

CHILDREN TO BE BORN

Noah- 15, looks exactly like Owen, football, soccer, and basketball

James- 13, looks exactly like Christina in boy form, football and soccer

Audrey- 6, has mothers hair but fathers eyes, dance and soccer

Lexi and Mark/ Arizona and Callie

Mark Sloan- father, married to Lexi, Plastic Surgeon, ENT

Lexi Grey-Sloan- mother, married to Mark, Pediatric Surgeon

Arizona Robbins-Tores- mother, married to Callie, Pediatric Surgeon

Callie Tores-Robbins- mother, married to Arizona, Orthopedic Surgeon

CHILDREN (ARIZONA, CALLIE, AND MARK)

Sophia Robbins-Sloan-Tores- 10/26 long brown hair, brown eyes, cheer, dance, and gymnastics

CHILDREN (AIRIZONA AND CALLIE) BY ADOPTION

Liam- 8/24, shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, football and baseball

Nigel- 1/17, shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, football and basketball

CHILDREN (MARK AND LEXI)

Harrison- 2/18, dark brown hair, blue eyes, football and soccer

CHILDREN TO BE BORN (ARIZONA AND CALLIE)

Rose- 12- black hair, blue eyes, soccer

CHILDREN TO BE BORN (MARK AND LEXI)

Craig- 15- sandy blonde shaggy hair, blue eyes, football and soccer

Leah- 2- dark brown hair, blue eyes, dance

**THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS ****MIGHT**** COME ALONG EVENTUALLY BUT FOR NOW JUST THE ONES MENTIONED. ALEX KAREV AND JACKSON AVERY ARE CLOSE FAMILY FRIENDS AND WILL BE MENTIONED, ALEX AS A PEDIATRIC SURGEON AND JACKSON AS A PLASTIC SURGEON**


	2. Turkeys, Sutures, and Miracles

**SO HERE WE GO, AN ACTUAL CHAPTER HAHA! PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW!**

Meredith P.O.V

It was Thanksgiving morning, Luke was 'helping' Derek put up the tables for when the family got here. Callie, Arizona, and Lexi were coming early to help cook and would be here any minute. The WHOLE family was coming. Derek's sisters Amelia, Kathleen, Hayley, and Nancy, along with their husbands and children. Owen and Christina were coming along with Madison whom was not 4 months old now. Mark was coming with Sophia, Liam, Nigel, and Harrison when it was closer to dinner time. Derek's sisters were going to be here in about 4 hours. Amelia and Joseph, Hayley, Scott, Taylor, and Thomas, and Carolyn were staying in various guest rooms in the main house while Kathleen, Michael, Megan, Henry, and Molly, and Nancy, Jordan, Justin, Julie, and Jenna were all sharing the guest house. I had never thought that I would ever be the family type, but the Shepherds changed that quickly. I loved being around family and couldn't wait to have everyone here for the long weekend. I heard a knock on the door and went to let Callie, Arizona, and Lexi in. They had brought various casseroles. We began preparing the turkey and cooking various Thanksgiving foods when we heard a large crash. It was quiet for a minute until we heard Luke start screaming and Derek say "That's going to need stitches."

Derek came in carrying a crying and bleeding Luke. He had a big gash on his head. We all hovered while Derek went to get a suture kid. He came back and I held look down while Derek tried to numb the cut. For a four year old, Luke sure could fight. Finally Arizona stepped in and got Luke to calm down while Derek stitched him up. Callie and Lexi had gone back to the kitchen. After making sure Luke was OK I followed because he would not let go of Arizona. I walked in and Callie looked at me and said "It never fails, with our family there is always an injury on a holiday."

I chuckled "But we are starting so early this year."

"Yeah I know. Let's just hope he's the only one."

Lexi looked at me and said "You are due so soon! I can't wait to see little Kelsey!"

Callie continued "Have you decided who's going to be the god parents yet?"

I said "Well, to be honest, Derek and I thought that we would decide on the day she is born."

Callie asked "So is Luke looking forward to being a big brother?"

"Yeah, he is really excited. Derek and I keep telling him he is having a sister but he insists it's a boy. I'm a little worried at his reaction when he realizes that she's a girl."

They both laughed. Callie said "Well, when we told Sophia that we were adopting a brother for her she said that he was a girl and for about week tried to get as much pink in his room as she could. Eventually she was happy with a brother though."

I asked "So how is Sophia? She is getting so old, I mean she's in double digits now."

Callie sighed "I know, it's kind of weird. It seems like yesterday she was giving us slobbery baby kisses and now she is ten years old and wants a boyfriend."

We continued to talk about our kids and work until Mark walked in with a very unhappy Liam and Sophia. He saw our confusion and said "They are grounded from TV for a week."

Callie looked at him and asked "Why?"

Mark started to say something but was interrupted by Sophia and Liam yelling. Sophia was yelling "HE STARTED IT!" and Liam was yelling "WELL SHE WAS ASKING FOR IT!"

Callie began "Do we need to make it two weeks?" They both became dead silent. Lexi and I were holding back our laughter trying not to encourage them. Callie continued "Now, Mark, what did they do?"

"Well, Liam was watching TV and Sophia didn't like the show so she changed the channel, Liam yanked the remote out of her hands and next think I know I'm breaking up a fist fight."

Callie looked at Liam and Sophia and said "Now you two deserved the punishment. Now why don't you two go play outside until everyone gets here." They both headed outside.

Mark looked at me and said "What happened to Luke?"

I honestly didn't know what had happened to Luke. I just saw the results. "I'm not sure. He'll be OK though, he's tough. Why don't you go help Derek finish up setting up the tables?"

He nodded and walked towards the dining room. Callie, Lexi, and I continued talking and cooking. Eventually we heard the doorbell ring. When I opened it Owen, Christina, and little Madison where there. I gave Christina a hug (Oh yeah, Christina hugs now) and took Madison from Owen. I headed to the living room where Arizona was still holding Luke and Harrison and Nigel were playing with blocks on the floor. I sat on the couch. Luke looked up at me curiously and said "Is my little brother going to be that tiny?"

I smiled at him and said "Well buddy, you are having a little sister, but for a while she'll be even smaller."

He looked at me and said "Really?"

"Yeah."

"When will she be big enough to play with?"

"Not for a while, but when she is, you will be her favorite person in the whole wide world."

He giggled and asked "Can I got play with Sophia and Liam?"

"Sure buddy."

Owen headed to the dining room to help Mark and Derek. Christina looked exhausted. I said "Is she not sleeping through the night?"

She looked at me and said "No, she loves to wake up at exactly 2 in the morning and not go back down until around 4:30."

"Why don't you go take a nap upstairs? Arizona and I will watch Madison."

Christina literally ran up the stairs. Arizona and I couldn't help but laugh. We but Madison by one of the toys on a blanket. We started talking about baby stuff when I looked up and saw Madison crawling. I looked at Arizona and ran to grab the camera and Owen. We all ran in the room and there was little Madison already crawling. We videotaped it until she laid down on her belly. We all clapped and she started giggling. Owen picked her up and she looked at him and said "Dada!"

I couldn't wait to have another baby. Once the excitement died down the men went back to setting up everything and the women except for me and Arizona went back to the kitchen. We watched the babies play until I heard the doorbell. I went to go get it and Alex was there. He gave me a hug and went to help the men. Pretty soon Jackson showed up. He found the men and Arizona and I went back to baby duty. We talked about various things mostly about Kelsey. Liam, Sophia, and Luke came in covered in mud. Arizona and I looked at them and then at each other and rolled our eyes. Luckily they weren't in their nice clothes yet so we sent them to shower. I took Luke to bathe him.

After playing in the tub for a while I got him out and put him in his little khaki pants and blue polo. He was matching Derek. By the time I took Luke downstairs Sophia was already in her blue jeans and pink sweater and Liam was in his khaki cargo shorts (that child never wears pants) and green polo shirt. Carolyn had just arrived. Luke ran towards her saying "Nana, nana!" He loved his nana and she loved him.

She looked at his head and said "Buddy, what happened to your head?"

I was curious so I listened to what Luke would say. He finally answered "Well, nana, I was helping daddy set up tables and I wanted to be like a super hero so I tried to run really fast and I slipped and hit my head on the table."

"Oh you poor baby! Nana will kiss it and make it better." I watched him giggle as he played with Carolyn and then the doorbell rang again.

I went to get it and Nancy and Jordan stood there. Nancy holding Jenna, Jordan giving Justin a piggy back ride and holding Julie. We greeted them and Justin ran over to Carolyn and Luke. Luke and Justin came up to me and Nancy and asked if they could go play in Justin's room. We said sure and they were off. Nancy sat Jenna down by Madison, Harrison and Nigel. Jordan did the same with Julie. They were all playing with blocks. Nancy looked at me and said "What happened to little man's head?"

"Oh, well apparently he was helping Derek set up tables when he decided to try and run really fast like a super hero until he slipped and hit his head on the table."

"And the annual family injuries begin." We laughed when Jordan headed off to find the guys. Nancy was discussing some new technique of operating on newborns with Arizona and Carolyn and I went to help cook.

Callie looked at me and asked "Have you seen Sophia or Liam lately?"

"Yeah, they are showered and clothed now."

"Thanks Mer."

We all continued cooking when the doorbell rang again. I went to go get it. This time it was Kathleen, Michael, Megan, Henry, Molly, Amelia, and Joseph. We greeted each other and I told Megan that Justin and Luke were in his room. She ran upstairs. Michael put Henry by the blocks and Kathleen did the same with Molly. All the guys were in the man cave watching football and the women were in the living room waiting on the turkey and watching the babies. Christina finally came down the stairs looking much more rested. She joined us on the couch and we had 'girl talk'. We talked about the kids and the soon to be baby. The babies were being adorable building things with blocks. Eventually Hayley, Scott, Taylor, and Thomas showed up. As soon as I told Taylor and Thomas where Luke, Megan, and Justin were they took off up the stairs. Scott went to watch the game. Hayley joined in our conversation. Sophia walked in, looked at Callie and Arizona and said "Mom, Liam ditched me for football."

I heard a few chuckles when I asked "Sophia, do you want to join girl talk?"

"Sure Aunt Mer."

We talked to Sophia and she told us about boys and asked Callie and Arizona when she could wear makeup and they both said never in unison which made us all laugh. When the turkey finally beeped I went and dragged Derek away from the game to carve it. The women sat up the food on the tables and fixed the kids plates well except for Liam and Sophia because they insisted they were old enough to do it themselves. When everyone gathered in the dining room we said grace and sat down.

Various discussions were going on. The guys were talking about the game and the girls were rolling their eyes. Suddenly I felt something wet between my legs. Well there goes my water. I looked at Derek and said "Babe, it's time."

He said "For what?"

Kathleen whom was sitting beside smacked him in the back of the head and eventually he said "OH!" He was freaking out. Almost as bad as the time when Luke was born. I was in a lot of pain. The contractions were really close together.

When I was helped up Nancy stepped in and said "Um, I don't think there's time to get to the hospital." Everyone started freaking out. They helped me to our bedroom and Nancy had gone to get gloves and everything else she was going to need.

Christina was coaching me in breathing, Arizona and Callie were running around the house gathering blankets for the baby, the rest of the women had already made their way to the bedroom. The men started to come in but Kathleen said, "Only women and Derek in here while the baby is being born." The men went back downstairs to watch the kids.

Nancy returned and was checking me when she said "You're already fully dilated, it's time to push."

Fifteen minutes of pushing later, we heard a cry. Nancy held her up and said "A beautiful perfect baby girl. Welcome Ms. Kelsey Elizabeth Shepherd. Daddy, would you like to cut the cord?"

Derek nodded and went to cut it. After much discussion we decided that I could just stay home and not go to the hospital. Nancy brought Luke in and he looked at his sister and grinned. Derek put him on the bed and we helped him hold his baby sister.


	3. Ice Skating and Ambulances

_Christmas Time_

Meredith P.O.V

Kelsey was now about a month old and was the cutest baby girl ever! She loved Derek, me, and Luke. Luke was a great big brother. He would get her anything she wanted. Christmas was only a week away and everyone was excited. Our family would be here tomorrow to stay until New Years. It was easy for them to get time off because their hospital chief was a family friend. I was running around the house cleaning while Kelsey was asleep and Derek was playing soccer in the back yard with Luke. Once the house was clean it was time to start diner. I was cooking the chicken when Kelsey woke up. Luckily Derek offered to play with her until dinner was ready. I could hear her laughing at Derek on the baby monitor. Luke came in the kitchen and said "I wanna help!"

"Alright buddy. How about you help me with the brownies?"

"OK momma. What do I do?"

I lifted him up on one of the bar stools and put a big metal bowl on the counter. "So first you are going to pour this into the big bowel" I said while handing him the bag of brownie batter.

"OK momma, what's next?"

We finished mixing the brownies and stuck them in the oven. Luke got to lick the spoon. He still had his stitches because he accidentally pulled them out and Mark had to redo them, but Derek was planning on taking them out tomorrow after Mark got here so they could decide on if the scar was going to be bad. When dinner was ready we all sat down, Kelsey was in her little bouncy seat on the floor. Derek gave her a bottle when she woke up. Madison loved Kelsey. The first day Christina and Owen brought her over she didn't want to leave. They had to drag her out kicking and screaming from Kelsey's room. I decided they were going to be great friends. After eating we cleaned up the kitchen and took the kids to the tub for bath time. It was easy to bathe them together. We put Kelsey's baby bath in the oversized bath tub and Luke on the other side. After baths look really wanted to play in the snow but we had just gotten him clean. He pouted but got over it when Derek told him that he would take him sledding tomorrow. We watched a Christmas movie and both kids fell asleep. We put them in bed and headed towards our bedroom

_The next day_

Derek's P.O.V

I promised Luke we would go sledding today but regretted it when he woke me up at 6:00. I got out of bed and took him to bundle him into his snow gear. I put him in his little baby red and black ski suit and put on his toboggan, scarf, and gloves. I put on my snow pants and heavy jacket and made us some breakfast. We grabbed the sleighs and headed outside. He looked at me and said "Daddy, can we go to the big hill?"

I smiled and said "Sure buddy. One rule though."

"What is it?"

"If you get cold you have to tell me."

"OK, now let's go!" He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the trail to get to his favorite hill.

"Do you want me to go with you first?"

He nodded and we got on the sleigh. The whole way down he was giggling. We continued this and I eventually realized Meredith was holding Kelsey videoing us and laughing. Luke looked at me and said "I'm kind of cold daddy."

"How about we go home and drink some hot chocolate?"

He smiled and nodded. We got home and drank some hot chocolate when the phone rang. I went to get it

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Derek, it's me Amelia."_

"_Oh, hey Amy."_

"_Is it OK if Joseph and I come early? Our flight got bumped up so we are already here."_

"_Sure, do you want us to come get you?"_

"_No it's OK we are going to get a rental car."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, it's no problem."_

"_Alright, well I will see you soon."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

Meredith called "Derek, who was that?"

"It was Amelia, Joseph and her are coming early."

"OK, when will they be here?"

"Soon."

"Alright well I should get lunch ready, can you watch the kids?"

"Sure."

I went and found my two favorite kids playing on the floor in the living room. Luke said "Daddy!"

I picked him and Kelsey up and tickled them. They both giggled.

We watched Arthur Christmas and about half way through the doorbell rang. I got up to get up with Luke right on my heels. I opened it to find Amelia grinning with Joseph holding about two dozen presents. I laughed hugged my sister and took some presents to help Joseph out. Luke yelled "Aunt Amy! Uncle JoJo!" Amy picked him up and said hey squirt!" He dragged her to the couch and convinced her to watch Arthur with him. She had Kelsey in one arm and Luke snuggled up to her. Once Joseph and I got all the presents and luggage in the house we went to the living room. We talked about a case Joseph just had with a 14 year old and a massive brain tumor. Sadly she didn't pull through. Meredith called everyone to lunch. We sat around the table and ate pasta and salads. The doorbell rang and I got up to get it. Kathleen was there with Michael, Megan, Henry, and Molly. Megan reached for me from Kathleen's arms. I grabbed her and took the kids to the kitchen while Kathleen and Michael brought in presents and luggage. After we ate the kids went to watch more Christmas shows while Amy and Kathleen fought over Kelsey. I heard a knock and headed to get the door. Mark was there with Liam and Sophia still in their school uniforms. They had half a day and Mark was bringing them over during his lunch break because we told him we would watch them while he was working. The rest of his family was coming after Callie and Arizona got off work. While Mark was here it was time to take Luke's stitches out. This was not going to be fun, even though it wasn't going to hurt at all, Luke hated anything to do with being treated.

He was sitting in Amy's lap when Mark bent down and said "Hey kiddo, we need to take your stitches out today." And here came the water works. "Hey bud, it won't hurt." Luke tried to get off of Amy and run away but luckily she realized what was happening and held him tight.

Luke started screaming "Aunt Amy PLEASE let me down PLEASE!"

Amy tried talking to him "Squirt, I promise you it won't hurt at all." But that didn't help at all. Luke was still squirming when Amy tried to lay him down on the couch. He kept kicking and screaming. I eventually stepped in and tried to help.

Luke was still screaming "Daddy, PLEASE, I don't want to take them out! PLEASE!"

"Buddy it won't hurt." He was still kicking and hitting. I looked at Amy and said "You hold his arms I'll hold his legs"

We grabbed him and he was still thrashing his head. Mark was trying to get him to calm down. Kathleen, Joseph, and Michael heard all the screaming and came in to try and help. Finally Michael ended up holding his head still so Mark could get the stitches out. It took three adults to hold down one four year old. Luke was still sobbing not even realizing that Mark was taking them out. He was still screaming when all Mark was doing was cleaning around the scar. After it was done Luke hadn't even realized that they were out. He was furious with Amy, me, Mark, and Michael. He was even mad at Meredith because she didn't stop Mark. He would only talk to Kathleen and Joseph, 'the good guys'. Mark had to go back to work. Sophia and Liam were eating lunch, Amy and Michael were trying to get back on Luke's good side. I kept on thinking that if Luke was THIS bad with getting stitches out, how bad was he going to be when we all got our flu shots? I shuttered at the thought. When I walked back in Megan and Luke were playing with Amy while Kathleen was holding Kelsey and Michael and Joseph were playing with the rest of the kids. Sophia and Liam had gone outside to play in the snow.

Meredith had to go pick some things up and Kathleen, Michael, Amy, and Joseph told me to go and that they would watch the kids.

Sophia P.O.V

Liam and I were outside making snow angels when Aunt Mer and Uncle Der told us that they were going to the store and that Aunt Kathleen, Aunt Amy, Uncle Mike, and Uncle Jo were inside if we needed anything. Once they drove away I got an idea. I looked at Liam and said "Hey, do you want to do something really fun?"

"You know I do!"

"Well I was thinking and realized that the pool is probably frozen over."

"And…?"

"Well duh silly, we can go ice skating!"

"What skates?"

"You are so stupid Liam! I don't mean with actual skates I mean with our shoes!"

"Oh! YEAH LET'S GO!"

We walked towards the pool. We both stepped out and were having fun until the ice broke.

Amelia P.O.V

I was playing with Luke and Megan when I realized I hadn't seen Liam or Sophia in a while. I walked out the front door and saw their snow angels. I smiled and called "Sophia! Liam! Where are you guys?" No reply. I saw their footprints and decided to follow them. They led me to the pool. I walked up the steps and noticed that the ice was broken, then I saw them both in the deep end face down. I quickly screamed "SOPHIA! LIAM!" then I yelled "JOSEPH! MICHAEL! KATHLEEN! GET OUT HERE! I NEED HELP!" I went to try and reach Sophia but couldn't so I tried Liam. They were both out of reach so I jumped in. It was really cold but I could stay conscious longer because I wasn't as tiny as Sophia or Liam. Pretty soon I felt another splash and Kathleen was beside me. She told me to get Sophia and she grabbed Liam. We got them on the deck and Joseph grabbed Sophia and ran towards the house while Michael grabbed Liam and was running as well. Our husbands told us to go get warm and watch the little ones and that they would take care of Sophia. After I got out of the shower Kathleen saw the look on my face that said I need to help and she told me to go. When I got in the kitchen Michael and Joseph were getting blankets and heating pads. Sophia started coughing and was conscious. I ran over to her and grabbed her trying to warm her up more. Michael and Joseph realized that I could handle Sophia and went back to trying to warm up Liam. I helped Sophia to the bathroom and got her cleaned up. I grabbed some of Meredith's sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt and a sweat shirt. I got her into a warm bath after making sure she didn't have frost bite. When she was warmed up we made our way to the living room and sat on the couch. Kathleen and I were holding her because she was still cold. Michael and Joseph walked by holding Liam and took the barley conscious boy up stairs. That's when Joseph said "Call an ambulance."

I grabbed the phone. Kathleen was already calling Arizona and Derek while I called for the ambulance. Michael and Joseph came back down with Liam in over sized sweats and bundled up in blankets. Michael was holding him while Joseph went to grab the heating pad from the kitchen. Derek and Meredith got home before the ambulance made it. When the ambulance got here we all tried to get in until the EMT said "I know all of you are doctors but I can't have six people in the ambulance with him."

Michael, Derek, and Joseph got in while Kathleen Meredith and I got the kids in the cars and drove behind. When we got there Callie, Arizona, and Mark where already in the ambulance bay along with the chief and Miranda. After a lot of yelling Callie and Arizona made their way to the waiting room with the rest of us. They were allowing Derek to treat Liam because technically they weren't related. Mark was allowed to as well. The rest of us sat in the waiting room helplessly.

Arizona looked at Sophia and said "Sweetie, what happened?"

Sophia started crying while I rubbed her back. She finally said "I thought it would be fun to try and ice skate even though everyone always tells us not to go onto the frozen pool. Liam thought it would be fun to and we both fell in the water. It was really cold. I don't remember anything until I was coughing and Aunt Amy was trying to warm me up. I'm so sorry" She started crying again

Callie walked over and sat on the other side of her "Honey, it's OK, we aren't mad at you."

"You aren't?"

"No baby, we're just worried about your brother."

Derek walked out and we all stood up. He said "Liam is awake and his temperature is almost back to normal. Mark is with him right now but you can go see him if you want."

Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief as Kathleen, Joseph, Derek, Michael, Meredith, and I got the kids and took them back home.


	4. Laundry Baskets, ER visits, and Ski Trip

Derek P.O.V

When we got home, it was time for everyone to be arriving. I was glad that Liam was OK. About ten minutes after we got home Nancy, Jordan, Justin, Jenna, and Julie arrived. They all had bags and went to the tree to put them there. Nancy stole Kelsey from me as soon as she entered. Jordan shook my hand and went to sit with Michael and Joseph. The kids were all playing with stuffed animals. Nancy finally asked "So why do you all look like something major just happened?"

Nancy always knew when she was missing something. I answered "Well, there was a little accident earlier today. Sophia and Liam decided to go ice skating…on the pool and the ice broke. Meredith and I weren't home so Kathleen and Amy jumped in and got them out. Amy, Michael, and Joseph were able to warm Sophia back up but had to take Liam to the hospital. He's fine now but I guess we are all just sill a little on edge."

"Oh, how is Sophia. She must be scared."

Amy answered her this time "She is, she kept blaming herself but we convinced her it wasn't her fault."

"Poor Sophia."

Pretty soon it was time for dinner. Meredith hadn't had time to go with all the madness so we ordered pizza. Literally five minutes after the pizza go here, Hayley and her family did. They put all the presents under the tree and joined us. After that mom got here and sat down to eat with us. We started talking about kids and told the rest of the family the story about Liam and Sophia. The kids all ran off to play.

Kelsey fell asleep at around 8:00. The kids were still playing. We were all sitting in the living room when Justin, Luke, and Megan decided it would be a good idea to go down the stairs in a laundry basket. None of us even realized what was going on until Megan and Luke came in the living room bleeding and crying. I picked up Luke and figured out the blood wasn't his. It didn't look like it was Megan's either. I didn't even say a word before I ran out of the room towards the stairs. There was little Joseph with a cracked head. I called for the family and took my shirt off to try and stop the bleeding. I looked in his eyes and realized his pupils were uneven. When the family came in Nancy and Jordan sprinted over to us. I had Justin's head in the bend of my elbow trying to wake him up. Amy and Joseph came to try and help. Jordan rolled up his pants and I realized his ankle looked broken. Michael ran over to help with his ankle. I looked up and said "Meredith, call an ambulance"

We were trying to wake Justin up when Michael said "It's dislocated, not broken." That made us have a sigh of relief. It was kind of a tradition to have ER visits on holidays, but we hated when one of the kids were really hurt. When the ambulance got here Michael and I got in while Kathleen and Jordan followed behind. We told the rest of the family to stay home. When we pulled up Owen was there, meeting the ambulance.

Owen looked up and said "Derek?" Then he saw Justin and said "First Liam, now Justin, this is not a good day for our family." We wheeled the gurney in and I put staples in Justin's head while Michael put his ankle back in place. We got x-rays of his ankle and a CT scan of his brain. Luckily it was just a concussion, nothing that would require surgery. Michael got Justin's ankle into a boot. Justin finally woke up in this process and looked up at me. He said "Uncle Derek, why am I at the hospital?"

"Well buddy, you went down the stairs in a clothes basket and I guess it didn't work to well. You dislocated your ankle but Uncle Mike fixed it. I had to put staples in your head and you have a concussion."

"A what?"

"A concussion means that your brain shook inside your head and it can make you dizzy, confused, or even sick to your tummy."

"Oh. When can I go back to your house?"

"I think you should probably stay here tonight, but don't worry. Uncle Mike, your mommy, your daddy, and I will all stay with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah buddy."

Nancy and Jordan walked in after I had explained to Justin what happened. We were all going to stay with him. Nancy stayed in the other bed in his room and the rest of us stayed in the on-call room. Morning came and we got to take Justin home. He wasn't too happy about having to wear a boot but when Michael and I told him it was cool he laughed and got over it. When we got home Megan and Luke ran and gave him a big hug. They were all glad to be together. They played but we told them they weren't allowed to play on the stairs or jump on the beds. They said OK.

After breakfast the kids were all taking naps so the adults had a chance to talk. We were talking about the Christmas gifts the kids were getting and planning our ski trip. We always go skiing from the 28th until the 2nd. Michael said as long as he tapes up Justin's ankle he should be OK to ski. The only ones of the kids that actually could ski were Sophia, Liam, Megan, Luke, and Justin.

The week went by quick and before I knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Sophia had asked if she could bring a friend over because her friend's parents leave her alone on Christmas Eve to go to Christmas parties. We told her it was fine. It's a Christmas tradition to leave the star off of the tree and for the youngest Shepherd to put it on top after the reading of the Christmas story on Christmas Eve. This year Kelsey was the youngest.

When everyone arrived Sophia introduced us to her friend Katie. They ran off to go talk about 'girl stuff'. The women were cooking all day while us guys were on kid duty. We played in the snow and watched Christmas movies. When it was almost time for dinner the women came to get the kids into their Christmas outfits. They were upstairs for about twenty minutes and they started coming down.

Amelia P.O.V (because it would be weird to have Derek describe outfits)

Sophia and Katie were first. They were coordinated into knee length party dresses. Katie's was green and Sophia's was red. Next Liam came down stairs looking unhappy in a suit with red on it. Justin came hobbling down the stairs next in black pants a green dress shirt and a grey dress vest. Nancy carried Julie and Jenna down the stairs who were in dresses with black velvet on top and on Julie's dress a green skirt and on Jenna's a red skirt. Megan came down the stairs in a red dress with a green sash. Kathleen was carrying Henry and Molly. Henry was in black pants, a red dress shirt, and a grey dress vest while Molly was in a green dress with a red sash. Hayley came down with Taylor and Thomas. Taylor was in a red dress with a green sash. Thomas was in black pants with a green dress shirt and a red tie. Amelia came down with Luke and Kelsey. Luke was in black dress pants with a red dress shirt and a green tie. Kelsey was in a green dress with a red sash. Christina came down with Madison in a red dress with a green sash. Lexi came down holding Harrison who was in black dress pants a white dress shirt and a red and green striped tie. Arizona came down with Nigel who was in a little suit like his big brothers. Everyone looked adorable. We took the family pictures and sat down to eat dinner.

After dinner it was time for presents. The presents that weren't from Santa of course. Everyone was ripping open presents and after about an hour the kids were passed out on the floor which was covered completely in wrapping paper. It was pretty funny. It looked like Christmas had blown up. Luckily this year we were smart and gave each kid a laundry basket with their name on it to put their presents in. After we woke every one up it was time for the Christmas Story and the star. Mom read the story and showed each kid who was who with the nativity scene. It was super cute when she showed baby Jesus and Luke said that it was Kelsey. After the story Derek lifted Kelsey up and she put the star on top. We were all shocked when she said "Star!" and even more shocked when she said "Pwetttyyy" It was way to early for her to talk. I guess we have a genius on our hands. At 9:00 the Seattle family left to go back to their homes and the kids were told that Santa wouldn't come if they weren't in bed so they ran to their beds. Once everyone was asleep we got the Santa presents out from the extra bed room and got to wrapping. The kids were all going to have Christmas highs tomorrow. Each kid had twenty presents from Santa. Everyone always coordinates with presents to prevent jealousy and fights. The kids that could ski were all getting new skis. Every kid was getting a new bike or tricycle. We finished wrapping and filling stockings at 1:00 in the morning and everyone headed to bed

Meredith P.O.V

The next morning Luke woke us up at 5:30. He was jumping on our bed yelling "Santa came! Santa came!" We rolled out of bed only to find Megan, Justin, Henry, Taylor, and Thomas sitting on the couch bouncing up and down in excitement. The rest of the adults filed in with the younger kids. We told them they could open their stockings but to make sure everything they get goes in their basket. Megan was quite clever and emptied hers completely in her basket before admiring everything and heading to the tree to find something to open.

It took about three hours for the kids to finish opening. They were all still hyper while the adults were surviving off of coffee alone. When the kids started falling asleep, the adults did to. It was a great Christmas and we were all looking forward to the ski trip.

_3 days later at the ski lodge_

The women were entertaining the babies while the guys took Sophia, Liam, Megan, Justin, Henry, Taylor, and Thomas skiing. Everything was going smoothly and we were yet to have any injuries on the slopes which was practically a miracle. This family was the ideal family.


	5. Babies, Holidays, and Appendecitis

Derek P.O.V

We finished skiing and our families were about to go our separate ways. After many hugs, tears, and goodbyes, Luke, Kelsey, Meredith and I got in the car to head home. Luke fell asleep as soon as we started driving, Kelsey about five minutes later. Meredith smiled at me. When I was sure the kids were sound asleep and that our talking wouldn't wake them, I turned towards Meredith and said "This is nice."

She smiled and said "I know. We have two angels."

"I love our children. They make our family complete."

"Yeah, they do."

Meredith looked deep in thought and I finally asked her "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, just about wanting more kids."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How many more do you want?"

"I was thinking four more."

"Four?"

"Yeah. We could be a family of eight."

"Are you sure?"

"Why? Do you not want more?"

"No, no I do, it's just it will be a lot of work."

"I'm ready to except the challenge."

"Well if you are, then I am."

"When do you want to try?"

"How about when Kelsey is five months old, that way they would be a little more than a year apart."

"Sounds good to me."

_3 months later April 12__th_

Meredith P.O.V

Today is Luke's third birthday. Amelia and Joseph are coming as well as Hayley, Scott, Taylor, and Thomas. The rest of the Shepherd family couldn't get off work. The Seattle family was coming. We were having a Thomas the Train Engine themed party. Luke was so excited last night he didn't get to sleep until 11:00. It was 8:00 AM and Derek went to go get the last of the decorations and the cake. I was cooking Luke's favorite meal, Macaroni and Cheese and Chicken Fingers. Amelia and Joseph were going to be here early at 9:30 and Luke's friends Jackson, Brandon, Bailey, and Molly would be here at the same time as Hayley, Scott, Taylor, Thomas, and the Seattle family around 12:00 when the party starts. Right at 9:30 the doorbell rang. I went to go get it and saw Amelia, Joseph, and presents. We greeted each other and Joseph went to set the presents on the table. About 20 minutes later Kelsey woke up and Amelia went to go get her. Joseph and Amelia were playing with her while I finished decorating. At 10:30 I went to wake Luke up.

I shook him gently and said "Good morning birthday boy."

He smiled sleepily and said "Am I three yet?"

I giggled "Why yes you are."

I bathed him and got him dressed into his blue jeans and Thomas shirt. When we got downstairs Derek was back. Luke said "Hi daddy!" and ran towards Amelia and Joseph. I laughed as he jumped on Joseph's lap and said "Guess what Aunt Amy and Uncle JoJo. I'm three now! I get to play soccer this year!" Derek smiled at him. One of Luke's presents was soccer outfits and balls and a goal for the back yard. At 11:30 Mark, Sophia, Liam, and Harrison showed up. Sophia and Liam were carrying presents and Mark was carrying Harrison. Derek went out to greet them.

Mark said "Look Derek, pack mules." And pointed at the kids

Sophia and Liam both said "Hey!"

Derek and Mark were laughing. When Christina arrived with Madison and Owen, Madison was toddling around the yard. After everyone else arrived we went to go play games. Thomas, Taylor, Luke, Jackson, Brandon, Bailey, Molly, Sophia, Liam, Derek, Owen, Mark, Joseph, and Scott were playing hide and go seek. After a few rounds of hide and go seek we sat down to eat. The little ones were playing with the dinosaur chicken nuggets. After that they went to play tag and jump on the trampoline. About an hour and a half later Luke asked if he could open his presents. I said sure.

Thomas got Luke some hot wheels and tracks. Taylor got him a play dough thing where you could make bugs. Jackson got him a Thomas the Train Engine movie. Brandon got him some legos. Bailey got him a gift card to Build-A-Bear. Molly got him a remote control car. Mark and Lexi got him a Nintendo DS. Sophia and Harrison got him games for the DS. Arizona and Callie got him a 'big boy bike' with training wheels. Liam got him a helmet and stickers for the bike. Nigel got him a leather jacket. Hayley and Scott got him a TV for his room. Owen and Christina got him a DVD player for the new TV. Madison got him Berenstain Bears seasons 1 and 2 DVD pack. Amelia and Joseph got him a toy jeep that he could drive Meredith and I got him a Nintendo Wii with a lot of games, and a trip to Disney World this summer. Kelsey got him a new back pack filled with coloring books, crayons, and markers.

Luke was extremely pleased with his gifts. When everyone left except for Amelia, Joseph, Hayley, Scott, Taylor and Thomas, Luke was exhausted. He fell asleep playing with hot wheels. Once Thomas, Taylor, and Kelsey fell asleep the adults went downstairs to talk. We talked about work, and about the kids. Derek and I told them we were going to try and have another baby when Lexi told us she was pregnant, very early only about 6 weeks, but pregnant. It was nice to know our next baby would have a cousin about the same age to play with on holidays.

_7 months later, November 22, Thursday_

Derek P.O.V

It was Thanksgiving and the whole family was already here. Lexi was very pregnant due in the next few weeks. They found out it was a boy and were planning on naming him Craig. Meredith was now 7 months pregnant with a baby girl. We decided to name her Alyssa. We had Kelsey's birthday party on the 20th, the day she was born, and she got a lot of presents. Luke was glad she was finally old enough to play with. They would play school, which by the way Luke is doing great in, and build with blocks. Meredith finally called us all to dinner. We said grace, got the kids situated and sat down to eat. We were all in discussion when Lexi's water broke. Nancy went over to her and said "Wow, you Grey girls love having babies on Thanksgiving."

We helped Lexi upstairs and the girls went in to help with the birth. After a long hour of waiting, Mark came out with little Craig in his arms. They told us that Meredith and I were the god parents. We all cooed over little Craig Alexander until the ambulance came to take Lexi and Craig to the hospital. When all the excitement settled down, everyone headed to their bedrooms to go to sleep. I slept peacefully dreaming of our daughter until Meredith woke me up. There was blood all over the bed. She was in a lot of pain. I told her to stay in bed and went to get Nancy. I didn't knock and just walked in. I was to worried about Meredith and the baby to be polite. Nancy and Jordan were sleeping and I woke Nancy up and told her something was wrong. She followed me to our room and realized that Meredith was in premature labor. By this time Jordan had come in to see what was going on and helped Nancy and I get Meredith in the car. We told him to stay and tell the family in the morning. We got to the hospital and Nancy booked an OR for an emergency C Section. I was allowed in the room. Nancy worked on getting the baby out. After she got our little Alyssa Nicole out she finished with Meredith. Alyssa was extremely small but her lungs were fully developed. She was going to be fine.

The next morning Nancy took me to the NICU to see my baby girl. After seeing her she ordered me to go take a shower because well in the words of Nancy, "You wreak!" I got home and told the family they could go see Meredith.

_A few weeks later_

Derek P.O.V

Alyssa was going to get to come home today. Luke and Kelsey couldn't be happier. We explained that they needed to be gentle with her. Christmas was in 9 days and the family would be here in two. It was nice to have all three of our children together.

Alyssa wasn't sleeping through the night and Meredith and I weren't getting much sleep either. We were a little too eager when the family offered to take the monitor on different nights. The week leading up to Christmas went by fast. Eventually it was Christmas Eve and luckily there were no injuries, well with our family I guess I should say so far.

We ate dinner and nothing dramatic happened. The kids went and played in the snow, but nothing happened. This truly was a miracle. I thought we had shed our bad luck until I saw Taylor run to the bathroom. She didn't make it in time and threw up in the hallway. No one else saw so I went to go help her. She threw up a couple more times before Hayley and Scott realized what was going on. Taylor only wanted me though. I carried her to the couch where most of the adults were waiting. She felt like she had a fever so I grabbed the thermometer and put it in her mouth. When it beeped I was surprised to see it say 103.5. That was pretty high for Taylor. She was upset, and we thought she was crying just from throwing up but when I asked her what was wrong she pointed to her right side. A few people gasped knowing it could be appendicitis. I told her I was going to check her belly and she nodded. As soon as I placed my hand over her appendix she screamed. We needed to get her to the hospital quck but whe wouldn't let me leave. Hayley, Scott, Arizona, and I ran to the car and took her to the hospital.

We got her in a gown and calmed her down a little bit. Arizona booked an OR and we headed to it. We wheeled to where her parents weren't allowed in. She wouldn't let go of me and Arizona didn't mind if I stayed with her because it made Taylor more upset when I tried to walk away. The surgery was a success and we were all sitting in her room when she woke up. She started laughing and singing ABC by the Jackson Five. I guess the morphine was working. It was pretty funny. She kept on singing and laughing and asking for cherry popsicles. Meredith showed up with all her presents so she could open them. She did and loved them all.

Three days later Taylor was allowed to go to our house but not allowed to travel. Meredith and I told Hayley and Scott we would keep her for a few weeks until she could fly and they hesitantly agreed.

The next few weeks flew by. Luke LOVED having Taylor here. A couple of times we had to stop her from doing things that could pull her stitches out but she didn't mind. Alyssa smiled at Taylor when she was being a big goof ball. Now Alyssa smiles at almost anything, especially Kelsey and Luke. Kelsey adores Alyssa and gets mad if she is not in the same room as her. I knew that Kelsey and Alyssa would be best friends forever.

I was going to fly to New York with Taylor and then fly back. We got to the airport and on the plane and Taylor fell asleep. I carried her to meet up with Hayley and Scott. We went out for dinner and they dropped me back off at the airport so I could go home and see my beautiful family.


	6. Friends, Steaks, and Haunted Mansions

Derek P.O.V

I got home around diner time and went to help Meredith with the kids. Luke ran to me and jumped into my arms, Kelsey ran as fast as her one year old legs could take her. Alyssa smiled as soon as she saw me. Today was Luke's last day of Christmas vacation before going back to school. He attends Seattle Prep School. He was excited to go and see his friends. He is going to start playing indoor off the walls soccer in two weeks which he is thrilled about but Meredith is, well, not so thrilled. She and I both know that it is dangerous but it's not like we can protect him in every aspect. I was hoping once she saw how much he liked it, she might come through. I was co-coaching with another dad. I had never coached soccer before but they are only four so it's not like I need to know that much.

Meredith was cooking spaghetti and told me to go ahead and give Alyssa her bottle and a bath before dinner. I took my baby girl to her little bath tub and bathed her. She absolutely adores her yellow duck. Once I got her out I put her in pajamas and fed her a bottle. She fell asleep half way through so I put her in her crib and grabbed the monitor.

When I walked back to the kitchen dinner was ready. I put Kelsey in her high chair and Luke in his booster chair and got the plates of food. It was really fun to watch Kelsey eat, especially something as messy as spaghetti. After dinner and baths it was bed time. I read Luke a bedtime story while Meredith got Kelsey down.

I was reading Luke a Winnie the Pooh book when he looked at me and asked when we would get to go to Disney. Meredith and I thought we would go on Luke's spring break so I told him "Well, mommy and I thought spring break, so in March."

"How many days away is that?"

"It's about 12 weeks."

"How many days?"

"A big number."

"Bigger than 50?"

"Yes buddy, bigger than 50."

"Aww man!"

"Why do you want to know how many days?"

"Because I want to make a countdown to Disney but I can only count to 50 so I can't."

"I'll help you, but not tonight. Right now you have to go to sleep."

"OK, can we finish the book first?"

"Sure thing bud."

After finishing the book Luke was asleep. I went to go get in bed.

When I got in our room, Meredith was already asleep. I had to go back to work tomorrow so I figured I should go to bed.

_11 weeks, 2 days later_

Meredith P.O.V

It was 5 days until our big Disney trip. Derek and I were taking the kids to the mall for new clothes. It was a lot hotter in Orlando in late March than in Seattle and the kids had outgrown their summer clothes. We got in the car and headed to the mall. When we got there, the kids were hungry so we got some sushi in the food court. Our kids like very odd things for kids. Sushi is all of their favorite food. After eating we went to Gymboree to get Alyssa clothes. We got her some cute little swimsuits, sundresses, tops, and shorts. Next we went to Gap Kids and got Kelsey some dresses, shorts, tank tops, tops, and swimsuits. We got Luke some shorts, t-shirts, polos, swim shorts, and a nice outfit for when we went out to dinner. When we got home Derek took the kids outside to play while I started packing. It took almost four hours but finally all of our stuff was in five suitcases. It was time for dinner so I made some fish that Derek had caught earlier this week. After dinner we gave the kids baths and put them to bed. Derek and I were really tired and both fell asleep within twenty minutes.

_5 days later_

So today was the big day! Derek and I got up at 4:30 to make the kids breakfast and make sure they had all their airplane entertainment things in their back packs. The flight was leaving at 7:30 so we were getting there at 6:30. Derek made the pancakes into Mickey Mouse heads. When we got the kids up and gave Alyssa her morning bottle Luke was literally bouncing up and down with excitement. It was all of their first times to Disney. It was Alyssa's first time on a plane. After breakfast we made sure all of the luggage was in the car and left for the airport. At the metal detectors Kelsey, Alyssa, Derek, and I had no trouble but Luke on the other hand did. It beeped when he walked through which made him upset. It ended up being something metal in his shoe. The whole incident took about 45 minutes so we had to run to the gate. On the plane, we were first class in a row with four seats. Derek was on one side. Luke was next to him, then Kelsey, then me. I was holding Alyssa. Luckily the movie on was child appropriate. It was The Lion King. Luke decided it was his favorite movie ever. Luke colored the rest of the way and when we got to Orlando Derek, Kelsey, Alyssa, and Luke were all asleep. Alyssa was in Derek's lap. It was so cute I had to take a picture. When everyone woke up we went to claim our luggage. Next we got on the bus that takes you to your hotel.

We were staying at the Animal Kingdom Lodge. We had two queen beds and a day bed in our room. This was Derek's favorite hotel that he has stayed at. On the bus Luke made a friend. She was a little girl with curly red hair. She looked about 3 or 4. We took the time to talk to her parents. The little girl had just turned four and her name was Nicole. The mom was a lawyer and her name was Carol. The dad owned an insurance company and his name was Jack. They had five teenagers with them. There was Dylan, Zack, Maggie, Chloe, and Lucinda. They were staying at the same hotel as us and were on the same floor. They would only be here for the weekend though. We decided to get together tomorrow and stay with their family at Animal Kingdom. Derek would enjoy getting to ride the thrill rides with their teens. I hated them and our kids were too young. We pulled up and before the bus stopped Luke and Nicole both jumped up and started jumping up and down. One of the teens, Zack leaned over and said "Hey you two, I know you're really excited but you should sit down until the bus stops. They both giggled and sat back down. After we checked in we went to our room which was across the hall from one of the nice family's rooms and next door to the other. I was glad Luke found a friend. Derek and I wanted to sleep before going into Epcot but Luke had other plans. He wanted to go right now.

Derek looked at him and said "Luke, buddy, if we go right now, we won't be able to stay as long. Mommy and Daddy are tired and you and your sisters need naps before we go to."

Luke looked like his whole world had just collapsed. "But daddy, I want to meet Mickey!"

"I know buddy, but Mickey would rather meet you after you had a nap."

Luke groaned but eventually said "OK."

Luke got on the day bed. Derek put Kelsey in bed with him and I put Alyssa in bed with me. We all fell asleep. About two hours later Luke woke us up and asked if we could go yet. I told him sure and he started running around in circles. We got on a bus to take us to Epcot. When we got there Luke was overly excited. We went to the Nemo ride and then to all the other kiddy things. Derek took Luke on test track while I took the girls to meet some characters.

When Derek and Luke got back we went from country to country buying things for our kids and Christmas shopping for family. When we got to Canada we took the kids and changed them into their nice clothes to go eat at Le Cellier. I slipped on my yellow sundress, Kelsey in her pink sundress, and Alyssa in her purple sundress. The boys came back both in khaki shorts and white polos.

We were seated at a table across from some familiar faces. I recognized one of the kids as a former patient. He waved at us, we smiled and waved back. Derek and I both ordered the filet minion; we got Luke the grilled steak, carrots and celery sticks, and a fruit cup. We got Kelsey the meaty macaroni, celery sticks, and a ice cream sundae. We got Alyssa some apple sauce. About 20 minutes later our food was out. The filet was moth watering, literally. The kids all loved their food. We got a trio of chocolate for the kids to share and Derek and I got cheesecake. After dinner we watched fireworks and went back to the hotel. The kids fell asleep right away which was good because we were meeting the other family for breakfast at 7:00 AM.

_The next morning_

We walked down to get breakfast. Luke and Kelsey got the Mickey Mouse shaped waffles. Derek and I got omelets. Alyssa had her bottle and we would give her bites of fruit. The family who we now know as the Smith family showed up at 7:10. The teenagers looked like zombies. They came and sat with us. We discussed what we would do today and by the time we were done eating one of the teens had fallen asleep. After everyone was awake we got on the bus to go to Animal Kingdom.

Derek P.O.V

We had decided that Jack and I would take the teens and Meredith and Carol would take the little ones. I love my kids but I also love roller coasters. I got to know the teens while we were in line for Dinosaur. Zack was 17 and a senior in high school, Dylan was 16 and a sophomore in high school, Chloe was 14 and a freshman in high school, Maggie was Chloe's twin, and Lucinda was 19 and a freshman in college at Yale. After Dinosaur we went on Mt. Everest and the Kali River Rapids. Next we went to Primevil Whirl. After that it was time for lunch which was when the teens and their parents were leaving to go to MGM. We went to eat at the Rain Forest Café. All the kids got macaroni including the teens. Supposedly it was the best thing you would ever taste. After lunch we said goodbyes and exchanged phone numbers.

Meredith and I were back together now and took the kids to the tree of life. Luke FREAKED OUT when he saw the tree. It was even worse when he saw Simba walking around. He sprinted over and clutched on to his leg. We bought him a ton of Lion King stuff and made our way to other things. We went to the Finding Nemo musical, the bone yard, the Tricera Top Spin, Kilimanjaro Safari, and ended with the festival of the lion king. We ate dinner at Yak and Yeti.

When we got to the hotel we took the kids to the pool. Luckily, Luke already knew how to swim because we had a pool. Kelsey knew how to but we put her in floaties to be safe. Alyssa loved the pool. She loved splashing people. At around 8:30 we left to go to bed.

_7 days later_

Today was our last day in Disney World and we were going back to the Magic kingdom, everyone's favorite park. Luke already had his whole day planned out. I decided to let Meredith take the girls to meet the princesses while I road some rides with Luke. We rode Dumbo, It's a Small World, Winnie the Pooh, Peter Pan, Splash Mountain, Snow White, the Carousel, the cars, and then Luke wanted to ride the Haunted Mansion. We rode it after he begged me and he started crying half way through. After we got off he was histerical saying "Why'd you take me in there?" After a lot of ice cream he forgave me. We met Meredith and the girls at the parade and then went to lunch at The Crystal Palace. After lunch we rode everything the kids were big enough for. We got back to the hotel, went swimming, and went to bed.


	7. Winter Formals, Boyfriends, and Kisses

**SO WITH THE VOTES I DECIDED TO SKIP TO WHEN THE KIDS ARE OLDER. KELSEY IS A FRESHMAN AND IS 14, LUKE IS A SOPHOMORE AND IS 16, ALYSSA IS IN 8****TH**** GRADE AND IS 13, LANDON WAS BORN AND IS IN 5****TH**** GRADE AND IS 10, MELISSA WAS BORN AND IS IN KINDERGAREN AND IS 6, ELIZABETH WAS BORN AND IS 2. GO BACK TO CHARACTER GUIDE TO FIGURE OUT THE REST. IT IS ABOUT 13 YEARS AFTER DISNEY AND IS CHRISTMAS TIME. (P.S. ALYSSA IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN 7****TH**** GRADE BUT IS SMART SO WAS MOVED UP SAME WITH KELSEY SUPPOSED TO BE IN 8****TH**** GRADE.)**

Kelsey P.O.V

Next week is our winter formal that is only for the ninth and tenth graders. Mom, Aunt Kathleen, Aunt Amy, Aunt Hayley, Aunt Nancy, and Aunt Christina were taking Madison and I dress shopping today. I was glad the winter formal was on break so my aunts could help me decide on a dress. When Madison got here we all piled into two cars and headed for the mall. There was a Posh which is where we knew we would find the perfect dresses. At winter formal you have to wear floor length gowns. It is like the middle school prom in a way. We headed in the store and made our way to the section of floor length gowns.

About 15 minutes into it I heard Madison yell "This is the one!" She grabbed Aunt Christina and ran towards the fitting rooms. It made us all laugh. After five minutes she came out in a gorgeous silver satin mermaid style floor length gown with just the right amount of beading. She looked like a model. Everyone squealed and put the dress on the counter and continued helping me search.

I saw tons of pretty dresses but not THE dress. I sighed until I came across it. It was a red A Line style floor length sweetheart ruffles dress. It was so pretty! I yelled "I FOUND IT! I FOUND MY DRESS!" Mom, Madison, and all of my aunts came over. Mom took me to try it on. She gasped when she saw it on me. I looked in the mirror and I looked great in it. I walked out and my aunts and Madison squealed.

Mom looked at me tears in her eyes and said "That's the one."

We paid for the dresses and headed for Gucci to find some shoes. We were both in luck. I found some red high heels and Madison found some silver high heels. We went to Sephora and got all the makeup needed. We were saving the manicures and hair styling until the day of the formal. I was so excited.

My friends are coming over here to get ready. Everyone will come with their hair, makeup, and nails already done and we were going to put our dresses on together. Thatcher was coming over today while I was getting my hair and nails done to meet my dad and to my dismay, my uncles. I hope they didn't scare him away. He was really nice but dad doesn't think I should date yet

The hair stylist put what she called 'drastic curls in my hair' and diamond incrusted combs in my hair. At the nail place she painted my finger nails and toe nails red. The makeup person did a great job on my makeup. Mom drove me back home and made sure that none of the boys could see my hair and everything until I had my dress on. My friends arrived just in time. Madison had silver nails and beautiful makeup. Her hair was wavy and had half up half down with silver combs. Madison got ready first, then I did.

Nicole got ready next. She had her long blonde hair in a messy curly bun and had pink nails. Her dress was a floor length pink dress that slit up almost to her right thigh.

After Nicole, Alana got ready. She had her black hair curled and down. She had yellow nails and a yellow floor length dress that was tight until her knees and slowly flared out a little bit.

Margaret had her red hair in a simple but elegant braid. She had a cream colored mermaid style floor length gown.

Anna was next. She had her chocolate brown hair down in the back and up in the front. Her dress was tight and deep blue.

Jamie had her bleach blonde hair wavy and down. She had on a black floor length gown that got tight around her hips but flared back out.

Susan was next. She had her bronze hair in curls that went about to her mid back. She had on a gold dress that had a sequenced top but a satin bottom.

Lucinda was last. She had her almost black brown hair in a messy but gorgeous bun like thing. She had on a very pale pink dress that looked almost like Nicole's but flared out more.

When we all had on our heels and were ready we made our way to the stairs. I peeked before coming into view and like I expected, my whole family was waiting patiently ready to snap photos. The guys looked really nice in their tuxes. Madison and I were first down the stairs. I saw Thatcher's mouth drop as well as Jeremiah's (Madison's date)

After many many pictures, a lot of interrogation, and dad holding back his tears, we finally got in the limos and started driving towards the hotel that the formal was at.

First we all ate dinner. Madison, Jamie, and Anna were all at my table. When dinner was finished we danced. Thatcher and I danced to almost every song. He was actually a good dancer. I was curious so I asked "Where'd you learn to dance?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course."

"Well my mom was out of town so I had to get my dad to teach me."

I held back my chuckle. The principal made an announcement that it was time for the last song.

"Kelsey?"

"Yeah?"

"I think, OK don't freak out."

"OK."

"I think I am falling in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I think I have already fallen for you."

He chuckled as we danced the last song. The limo driver was supposed to drop off Thatcher first but Thatcher whispered something to him that made him drop everyone else off first. He walked me to the porch and kissed my hand. Dad opened the door. I went inside but dad and Thatcher didn't. Would dad actually hurt Thatcher? I sure hope not, but I was in such a great mood nothing mattered. I walked to the living room where my aunts where waiting, about to ask from every detail. I looked at my aunts who were practically bouncing in their seats and said "Do you want to hear about the night?"

They all said "Yes, start from the beginning."

Derek P.O.V

When Kelsey walked in I noticed that Thatcher hadn't moved. When Kelsey got in the house Thatcher said "Dr. Shepherd, would you take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

We walked further away from the house and he continued "Well Dr. Shepherd, I was wondering if I could ask your permission to ask your daughter on a date?"

This kid sure was a charmer. He talked about Kelsey like she was the only thing that mattered to him. I wanted the best for my baby girl and as far as high school boys come, this had to be close to the best "It was very mature and respectful for you to ask me. Before I say yes, I need to know your intentions with Kelsey."

"Well, I would like to get to know her and maybe steal a kiss or two."

"What about after that?"

"Sir?"

I didn't know how else to put it in teeny language so I just said "Are you going to try and get my daughter in bed?"

"Oh no sir. My parents raised me to know better than that. The only time that would ever happen is if we were happily married."

Man this kid was VERY good. I had no reason why he couldn't date her so I said "Yes, but if you EVER hurt her, just remember, I know how to use a gun."

His eyes widened a little bit but only for a moment his reply was "Thank you sir, it was nice talking to you but if I don't leave soon I won't make curfew."

He shook my hand and I headed inside to find my brothers-in-law. I found Michael first and motioned him to the kitchen, Joseph saw and followed, Scott and Jordan were already in there. Michael spoke up "So, what's going on?"

I was actually mad at myself "Well, I think I just gave that boy permission to kiss my daughter."

Joseph looked confused "He asked you if he could kiss her?"

"No, he asked if he could date her."

Scott answered this time "How does that classify as giving him permission to kiss her?"

"I asked what his intentions were and he said 'get to know each other and after a while I might steal a kiss or two."

Joseph said "Well at least he asked first. Do you remember when Mark walked in on Sophia and her boyfriend kissing?"

That brought back memories. Sophia had a boy over without Mark's knowledge because she thought he was going to be at our house. She didn't know we would all show up to watch the game on his new flat screen. I have never seen Mark that mad or a teenage boy that terrified in my life. It was pretty entertaining. Mark about beat the kid up and we had to hold him down. "Yeah, well I guess it was nice that he asked but that doesn't mean I want my daughter to be kissing anyone."

Jordan replied "You know, Jenna and Julie had their first kisses when they were both 13."

"What did you do?"

"Told those boys I'd beat the hell out of them if they did anything more than kissing."

"What happened next?"

"Jenna's boyfriend broke up with her and Julie's boyfriend was to terrified to look at me for about a month."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"The scary thing is I actually think he is in love with her."

Kelsey P.O.V

After I finished telling my aunts everything I went upstairs to take a shower and put on some sweats and a t-shirt. I was still wondering what dad and Thatcher were talking about when I went inside but I blew it off.


	8. Meningitis, Parties, and Wrecks

Kelsey P.O.V

I got tucked in my bed and grabbed my iPhone. I txt Thatcher until midnight and then I went to bed. Thatcher and I talked about a lot of stuff. I was going to ask my parents if he could come over on Christmas Eve. Whatever dad had said to him apparently didn't scare him off. I was deep in thought when I dozed off.

When my alarm beeped at 9:30 I turned into a ninja trying to turn it off. I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs. Mom and Aunt Kathleen were cooking pancakes. I went and poured a mug of coffee and sat down at the bar. Mom and Aunt Kathleen chuckled.

Aunt Kathleen said "Well at least we know you'll never be a big partier."

I answered "And how do you know that?"

"Because parties usually last a lot longer than going to bed at midnight and if you are this tired from that you would be exhausted after a party."

"Oh, hey mom I have a question."

Mom looked at me and said "Ask away."

"Well, umm, I was wondering if, maybe Thatcher could come for our Christmas Eve party."

"Oh, well sweetie it's usually just family."

"I know but I want to spend part of the holidays with him."

"Oh, well it is OK by me but you have to ask your father."

Aunt Kathleen giggled about that. I groaned. Gosh why couldn't mom ask? "Where is he?"

"I think he is playing with Landon and Melissa and some of the other kids outside. I headed upstairs to put on some warmer clothes. My head was KILLING me! I felt terrible but I didn't want to ruin the holidays so I decided not to worry mom or dad. I grabbed some Advil, put on some jeans, a hoody, my northface, snow boots, toboggan, and scarf and went back downstairs.

When I got outside a snowball war was going on I dodged a ton of snowballs and eventually found my dad. I just cut to the chase and said "Hey dad, is it OK if Thatcher comes over on Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, I guess so as long as he keeps his lips to himself."

"Daddy…"

"Hey, I said yes."

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't push it."

I walked back inside and called Thatcher. He picked up and said _"Hello?"_ He sounded sick

"_Hey, are you OK?"_

"_No, I think I have the flu."_

"_Oh, well I guess what I called to tell you doesn't matter."_

"_What did you call about?"_

"_My parents said you could come but I don't want to get the flu so I'm telling you that you can not come."_

"_Oh, OK, if you don't mind I kind of want to go back to sleep."_

"_OK, well feel better, bye."_

"_Bye."_

I walked in the kitchen where mom, Aunt Kathleen, Aunt Amy, and Aunt Nancy were. Mom looked at me and said "Did you talk to Thatcher?"

"Yeah, but he's sick so I guess he can't come."

"Oh, that's to bad. What does he have?"

"The flu."

"Oh, are you feeling OK, I don't want you to get sick to."

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied

"OK, well do you want to go outside and join the snowball war?"

"No, I'm still tired from last night." I lied again, I was fine from last night I just felt like death.

"Why don't you go take a nap?"

"Sounds amazing."

I went up to my room and put my sweats and a tank top on. I went to the bathroom to grab a hoody that I slept in when I got cold. I felt sick to my stomach and threw up. I went and got in my bed and fell asleep.

Derek P.O.V

At about 1:00 I went to go wake up Kelsey. She had been asleep for 3 hours. I got to her room and said "Kelsey, sweetie, it's time to wake up." No reply I went over to her and gently shook her "Kelsey, babe time for lunch." That didn't work. I grabbed a cup of water from her bathroom and splashed her in the face. That worked. She looked at me and I could tell she didn't feel good. "Kels, are you OK?"

She mumbled out yes but I wasn't convinced. I put my hand on her forehead and she was burning up. I went to go get the thermometer and when I got back she was in the bathroom with the lights out throwing up. I turned them on but she said in a weak voice "Daddy, please leave them out, my head is killing me."

I turned the lights back out and helped her to bed. I gave her some water but she wouldn't drink it. I stuck the thermometer in her mouth and when it beeped I was surprised to see it say 104.5. I was worried now. I was putting the symptoms together in my head and all that was matching up was meningitis. I looked at her and said "Sweetie, can you put your chin to your chest for me?"

She looked at me in terror and said "No."

I said "OK baby, I need to take you to the hospital. First I need to grab a mask for you so stay here." I went and got a mask from our first aid kit. I went back to her room and put it on her and helped her walk down the stairs. I forgot I hadn't told Meredith, or anyone for that matter about this. Kathleen, Amy, Joseph, and Michel were on the couch and saw me holding onto Kelsey wrapped in blankets. They all looked concerned. I said "I think Kelsey has meningitis." They all gasped.

Meredith luckily heard from the kitchen. The rest of the adults filed into the room. They said they would watch everyone while we took her to the hospital. Mom and Amy both insisted on coming with us and we didn't have time to argue so we agreed.

We got to the ER and I carried Kelsey in. Alex and Miranda saw and ran over. We walked to an exam room. Alex ordered all family out. Miranda ordered a nurse to get things ready for an LP. Alex told Meredith to go get enough Rifampin for the whole family and told me to come help him keep Kelsey still.

I went and she was lying on the bed. She looked really sick. I hated seeing her like this. We got her into position and she looked at me and said "Daddy, will this hurt?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but it probably will. No matter how bad it hurts you have to stay still OK?"

"OK."

I held her knees and head tight while Miranda did the LP. She flinched at first but I reminded her to stay still and she did. Luckily we could tell it was viral and not bacterial. When the tests were over Meredith came in. She told us that mom and Amy went home to give everyone there Rifampin. She handed me my pills and I took them. Meredith looked at our Kelsey and said "Sweetie didn't you say Thatcher had the flu?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't think it was the flu. Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah."

"OK I need to call his parents and tell them to bring him in."

"OK."

I was thinking about all of this and then it hit me. I realized that everyone at the Winter Formal could have meningitis. I looked at Kelsey and said "Sweetie, do you remember Thatcher coughing or sneezing at the dance."

"Yeah a few times."

"OK I need to call your principal and let him know. The people from the dance all need to be started on Rifampin."

"OK."

I went to call the principal. He assured me he would contact everyone's families and tell them to head to the hospital. We were going to go ahead and take Kelsey home. There was already about 30 kids in the lobby being checked out by doctors and nurses. We piled in the car and drove home.

Luke P.O.V

I was invited to a massive Christmas party for the sophomores. It was at my friend Jake's house. He said I should bring Henry, Julie, Jenna, Taylor, and Thomas with me since they were all the same age as us and it would be fun. I knew our parents wouldn't let us go if we told them the truth so we were all in my room sitting on my bed coming up with a good excuse to be out of the house until about 3 AM. We were discussing alternatives when Taylor had a great idea. She said "Luke, give me your iPad."

I handed it over "Why do you need it?"

"I'm going to check and see if any sales are going on tonight that don't all end until about 3 AM."

"That's a good idea. We could say we are going last minute Christmas shopping."

"My thoughts exactly."

Taylor found out there were sales at Kohls, Kmart, Walmart, Target, and the mall that all had weird hours. Kohls was 6 PM until 9 PM, Kmart was 8 PM until 10 PM, Walmart was 10 PM until 1 AM, the mall varied at shops but was ultimately only from 1 AM until 2:30 AM. We devised a plan. Step 1) Put all clothes to wear to the party in the girls' purses. Step 2) Go and lie convincingly to parents about shopping. Step 3) Go to each listed store and buy some things so it looks like we went shopping. Step 4) Change at Jake's house at 7 (30 minutes before the party) Step 5) return home at precisely 3 AM.

The plan went into action. We managed to fit all of our outfits into Taylor and Jenna's purses and shoes into Julie's purse. We all went downstairs and called all of our parents to the living room. I looked at mom and told well a half truth as I like to think of it "Hey mom, dad, I sort of put off my Christmas shopping, like all of it and I need to go. There are sales at Kohls, Kmart, Walmart, Target, and the mall that range from around 6 PM until 3 AM. I know my curfew is at 11 but is there any way you would let us all go shopping together? I promise we will stay with each other and make sure nothing happens to any of us."

Mom looked at dad, then my aunts and uncles. "Well, I don't see why not but you still have five other adults to get the OK by."

I looked at dad. "What about you, what do you think?"

"Well, with you only being 16, legally you have to be off the road by 11."

"Well, Taylor and Thomas are 17, legally can't they drive us home?"

"I guess so but I'm still not comfortable with my teenage sons, nephews, and nieces driving around that late."

"We'll take turns driving. I promise."

"I suppose if it's OK with your aunts and uncles you can go."

Yes! 2 down, 6 to go. I looked at Aunt Hayley. She spoke to Taylor "Whose car do you plan on driving?"

Taylor answered "Well, Luke's is the biggest so we were going to take his."

"I see, and why does Luke need ALL of you to go with him, why not just one or two of you?"

"Luke needs help buying for his sisters and Aunt Meredith, that's where us girls come in, and Thomas is going to do some driving, that's where he comes in." Man she was good at this

"Well I suppose you can go."

We all turned towards Uncle Scott. He looked at Thomas. "Before I agree to this, you have to PROMISE me that if you get tired of driving or if the snow is too much, you will pull over and call one of us to come and meet you to bring you home."

Thomas replied "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Uncle Scott answered "Let's not talk about dying when we are about to send five teens out to drive and not be back until around 3 AM."

"Yes sir, sorry dad."

Aunt Kathleen simply nodded and said "Be safe."

Uncle Michael said "Call us at midnight."

We all looked at Aunt Nancy. "OK, I have no objections as long as you call us before you leave the last store."

Jenna answered "Promise mom."

Uncle Jordan was the last adult to have to give us permission "OK, but if you aren't back by 3 AM and we haven't been called for an explanation and you are perfectly capable of calling us you are all in big trouble."

We all said OK and thank you and made our way to my car. I was going to drive us before the party and to the party, Thomas was going to drive us back. We stopped at Kmart first. I got Elizabeth a pink baby toy and Melissa a new Barbie doll. Next we went to Walmart. I got Elizabeth a blanket and a teddy bear. I was done buying for Elizabeth. I got Landon a new football. Next we went to Target. I got Melissa an off brand American girl doll and some clothes for it and a set that had a doll and me outfit. I was done with Melissa shopping. I got Landon a soccer ball and a fishing rod. Next we went to Kohls. I got mom a new scrub cap, a necklace that had mom with a heart around it and some perfume. At the mall I went and got a build a bear with a soccer uniform and a football uniform for Landon. I was done shopping for him. I went to Abrecrombie and got sweat pants for Alyssa and Kelsey. I went and got Alyssa some new boots and Kelsey some new high heels. I was done with them, thank God. Next I went into the sports store and got dad a Seattle Sea Hawks jersey. I went and got him a scrub cap with ferry boats on it and a new wallet. The only one left was Nana. I remembered that she liked tea and went to the tea shop. I got her two bens of tea, a tea set, and a cool thing that was like a flower that blossomed and made tea. I was finally done and just in time. It was 6:45 which gave us just enough time to get to Jake's house.

On the way we talked about something we knew could very well happen, our parents finding out the truth. We decided that maybe since we told bits and pieces of the truth we might only be grounded for a little while. Taylor chimed in "Come on you guys, don't worry about it. Have fun tonight and if they find out, so what it's not like we can be grounded forever."

I answered "Yeah, I guess you are right. Let's enjoy ourselves."

We got to Jake's house and went to change. We helped Jake finish setting up. He explained to my cousins that his parents were out of town until Christmas Eve. At 7:30 everyone started to arrive. We danced and played 7 minutes in heaven and danced some more. At one point, the alcohol started being served. I grabbed a bottle of beer and drank it. Luckily we had a designated driver so even if any of us got drunk it wouldn't really matter. I was about to grab another bottle when I heard Mark who was on the football team yell "Hey Shep, I hear you are pretty good at Beer Pong, want to play?"

I was always up for beer pong so I went and played. I ended up winning but still had to drink 4 cups of beer. After that I don't know what came across me but I decided to drink 'trash can punch' which was definitely going to get me drunk. I was so hammered it didn't faze me. At about 2:30 Thomas dragged me to the car.

Taylor P.O.V.

I sent Thomas to go and get Luke so we could go home. The drive was about a 30 minute drive and it was already 2:30. When Jenna, Julie, and I saw the boys we realized Luke was seriously HAMMERED drunk! This was NOT good at all! We had to sober him up before we got back to Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek's or we would be busted. I looked at Thomas and said "How objected are you to speeding."

He laughed and said "Tay, when do I NOT speed? But why, we have plenty of time."

"Umm, Luke is hammered. We need to sober him up."

"Oh, well how do we do that?"

"He needs to eat, drink a lot of caffeine, do some sort of exercise, and eat life savers."

"So we need to go to Walmart?"

"You got it bro."

We got to Walmart and bought a 2 liter of coke, lifesaver, apple jacks, coffee, fruit bars, and cotton candy. After we made Luke eat a lot, he already seemed to be sobering up. We made him run and do jumping jacks, got back into the car and made him eat and drink more.

It worked, but I realized there was no possible way we would make it by 3 AM and I realized we all smelled like alcohol and were in different clothes than we left the house in. I quickly thought about what to do. We could go to the 24 hour fitness place to shower and change, we could tell our parents we are running late and that we will be back by at least 4 AM. I called dad.

He answered _"Hello?"_

"_Hey dad, it's me."_

"_Oh hey Taylor, hang on I'm going to put you on speaker. OK, you've got me, your mom, your Derek, Aunt Meredith, Nana, Uncle Joseph, Aunt Amy, Aunt Nancy, Uncle Jordan, Aunt Kathleen, and Uncle Michael."_

"_Why are you all awake?"_

"_Oh, waiting on you guys."_

"_You mean trying to bust us for being late."_

"_You've caught me."_

"_Well, we are going to be late actually."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, there was an incident at Walmart that involved Jenna yelling at some lady to give her back the, well I can't say it because the person it was for is in the room, and we got thrown out and had to drive to the other Walmart. We would only be about 30 minutes late but there is traffic so it might be around 4 when we get back."_

"_OK, well I guess we'll go to bed. SOMEONE will be waiting up so don't even think about not being here by 4."_

"_OK dad, sorry for making everyone wait up."_

"_It's no problem."_

"_Well I got to go so night and bye."_

_A chorus of "Byes" and "Nights."_

Jenna looked at me and said "Hey, now they think I'm weird."

"Jenna, we all knew you were weird, it's old news."

Everyone laughed. We took showers, got changed and headed up the hill before going on the trail to the house. We thought we were lucky and actually were going to get away with it until I heard a large bang and the car went rolling in the ditch.

Julie P.O.V

I was stuck in my seat with the car flipped completely over in a ditch. I looked around at my cousins and sister. "Guys?" No one answered. I reached for my phone. I didn't want to call my own parents, afraid of what they would say so I called Aunt Amy.

"_Hello?" _I think I woke her up.

"_Aunt Amy?"_

"_Julie, is that you? Are you crying."_

"_Yes, and yes._"

"_Sweetie what's wrong."_

"_We were driving and it just happened so quickly."_

"_What happened sweetie?"_

"_A truck, it hit us. We are stuck upside down in a ditch, everyone else is is is"_

"_Is what sweetie?"_

"_Unconscious. Aunt Amy I'm scared."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_On the hill before you turn onto the trail to get to Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek's house."_

"_OK sweetie, we will be right there. Is anyone trying to help you?"_

"_No, the truck left as soon as it hit us."_

"_OK baby, we will all be there soon."_

"_Hurry!"_

"_I will sweetie, stay on the line, don't hang up."_

I heard her wake up Uncle Jo. Then she woke up Aunt Kathleen and Uncle Michael. Aunt Kathleen said she would stay with the kids with Nana and tell Nana when she woke up what happened. After she woke up the rest of the family I heard the car doors slam and heard a car speeding away.

Everything hurt. I was starting to feel fuzzy. I drifted off.

Derek P.O.V

As soon as Amy told me about the kids I grabbed my keys and sprinted to my car. It took only seconds to drive to the place where the wreck was. At first I couldn't see the car so I got out with a flash light and the others and looked around. I found my son's Chevy SUV flipped over in the ditch. I ran towards it. The first person I saw was Thomas. He was in the driver's seat next to Luke. I checked both of Thomas' pulse while Michael checked Luke's. We decided to break the wind shield because the doors were wall stuck shut. I got Thomas out and carried him over to a grassy hill where no one would drive. I looked him over. It looked like some broken ribs, a broken femur, a concussion, and a broken shoulder. I called 911 and explained to them the conditions and that there were 5 teenagers involved. They said they would send ambulances right away. Amy took over with Thomas and I went to help get the rest of the kids out. On my way I saw Michael and Joseph working on Luke. I decided not to look at him because I couldn't treat him and the other kids needed me. Meredith had Henry, who looked in decent shape for what had happened. Nancy and Jordan were trying to get Taylor out of the car. She had part of the door in her chest. I went to assist them. I got some big clippers out of my car (I had been cutting metal working on the doll house for Melissa) and went and cut the metal enough to where they could move her. Michael went and told Nancy to help Joseph and that he would get her girls. Jordan and Scott worked on Taylor. Joseph, Hayley, and I went to get Jenna and Julie. I realized that Jenna had a deep gash in her head and some broken or dislocated bones in her arms. Hayley took her. Joseph and I were surprised when we saw Julie. Mostly surprised she stayed conscious the longest and that she wasn't dead. She had glass in her head and arms, she looked crushed, and she was impaled on the seat. We decided to cut the parts of the seat that weren't in her so we could move her. Very carefully we carried her to the others. I heard the sirens which gave me some relief. We got everyone loaded into the ambulances.

When we arrived at Seattle Grace, Miranda, the chief, April Kepner, Christina, Teddy, Owen, Mark, Arizona, Callie, Alex, Jackson, and Lexi were all waiting. They told us that we couldn't treat any of the kids since we were all family. We all went to the waiting room.

No one spoke. It was dead silent, you could probably hear a pin drop.

Christina walked out first. "The chief, Teddy, and I are taking Taylor to OR 2. I will update you all as often as possible."

Arizona was next. "Alex and I are taking Julie to OR 4."

Owen came out and said "Henry doesn't need surgery and is in room 303 resting."

Next was Kepner "Lexi and I are taking Thomas into OR 5."

Jackson was next "Bailey and I are taking Jenna to OR 1."

Last was Mark. "Owen, Callie, and I are taking Luke to OR 3."

About 4 hours later, Christina walked out. We all stood. "We successfully removed the metal from Taylor's chest. She has a broken wrist and collar bone. She dislocated her hip. It will be a long journey but she will be OK. She will be awake in a while. You can go see her in about an hour. She's in room 303. Teddy is now on Thomas' surgery, the chief is on Julie's and I am on Luke's. We will call with updates."

We all nodded. Hayley and Scott waited anxiously to go see their daughter. About 15 minutes later, Arizona walked out. "Julie had some severe injuries but we managed to fix her. She is in severe condition. I am so sorry this happened. She is in the Teen ICU. She will be OK, but it will take a while. I am joining Luke's surgery, Alex is joining Jenna's, and the chief is joining Thomas'.

About 15 minutes later Lexi walked out. "Thomas' surgery was a success. There was some internal bleeding but we fixed it. He is perfectly fine now and should wake up fairly soon. We put him in the same room as Taylor. You can go see him in about 30 minutes. Teddy and the chief are joining Luke's surgery."

About 5 minutes later Jackson walked out. "Jenna is doing great, she broke her femur, her shoulder, had a deep gash in her head, but is fixed up now. She is in the same room as Taylor and Thomas. You can see her in about 30 minutes. Bailey and Alex are joining Luke's surgery."

About 30 minutes later we headed for Taylor, Henry, Thomas, and Jenna's room. Taylor had just awaken and was yelling about wanting a popsicle. That made us laugh. The room they put the kids in was probably the biggest room on the pede's floor. It had six beds, four recliners, and a bench long enough to seat about 14 people. There's an advantage to working in this hospital. About 5 minutes later Thomas woke up, threw up, and went back to sleep. Jenna woke up and wanted Chinese food. Our family sure had crazy side effects to anesthesia. We all sat on the benches until Mark walked in. He looked sad.

Nancy looked at him and said "Well, spit it out already!"

Mark looked at me and Meredith. "OK before you assume things, Luke is alive. The damage to his body was extensive though. His sternum was broken, he had 4 broken ribs, a punctured lung, internal bleeding, a broken femur, a broken knee, a broken ankle, a broken shoulder, a broken wrist, a ruptured spleen, and a severe concussion. He is in the Teen ICU, we had to put him on a ventilator."

"Can we go see him?" I knew hospital policy didn't allow it but I could still ask.

"I'm sorry Derek, I know this is hard but not until he's in a regular room. Arizona and Callie are sitting with him right now."

"Thank you Mark."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

After we visited with the kids, all the adults went home. We all needed showers and a good night sleep. We got home and explained everything to mom, Kathleen, and the kids. Kelsey and Alyssa didn't take it very well. There was a lot of water works and stomping off to rooms. We decided that for Christmas Eve, which was now three days away, we would go to the hospital room and give the kids their presents and food.

_The next morning_

We got a call that Julie had awakened and was in the room with her cousins and sister. Luke was still in critical condition. We went and sat with the kids and brought the rest of the kids to visit. Kelsey and Alyssa begged the chief to let them see Luke but he told them he wasn't allowed to.

_Christmas Eve Morning_

Luke P.O.V

I woke up in the hospital. I was confused. I started choking on a tube they had wedged down my throat. Aunt Arizona ran over to me and got it out. She explained everything and told me if I wanted I could go to the room with all my cousins. I was more than willing to go.

When we got there they were all still sleeping. I realized it was only 7:00 AM. Around 7:30 my parents showed up. They were holding me crying, even my dad. Around 10:45 everyone woke up. Soon after that all my aunts, uncles, cousins, siblings, and my Nana showed up with presents and food. I opened all of mine. I got guitar hero, an Xbox 360 with kinect, a new TV, a lot of games, clothes, movies, a football, and a soccer ball. I was pleased and then I realized that all the presents must have been crushed. I looked at my mom "Did you by any chance find the presents in the car."

She nodded "We sort of already opened them, well I guess we didn't open them because they were not exactly wrapped but anyway they were perfect. Thank you baby."

At about 7:30 the family left after setting up the TVs that we got in the room. We played video games until a nurse told us to go to bed. I guess this Christmas wasn't going to be so bad any more.

_Christmas Morning_

Derek P.O.V

All the kids were opening presents but it felt empty without the older teens. Everyone felt it, even the little kids. After presents, the adults took turns going to see the older teens. They were playing Xbox and watching movies. They said this Christmas was fun but that they wouldn't repeat it. I was glad everyone was OK now.

After much discussion, Amy and Joseph decided to take Jackson, Joy, Jamie, Josh, Molly, and Daniel back to LA with them until the older teens were back at their homes. Mom was taking the rest of the kids back to New York. Some of them were staying with mom and some with other family on their dad's side.

Our kids except for Luke were staying at Christina and Owen's house. Kathleen, Michael, Hayley, Scott, Nancy, Jordan, Meredith, and I were taking care of the older teens at our house when they got released from the hospital.


	9. Recoveries, Social Workers, and Vacation

_A few months later_

Luke P.O.V

Everything was back to normal, well not exactly but more normal than before. I had to still go to physical therapy but I was doing great so probably only for a few more weeks. I was allowed to drive now and mom and dad got me a new car. They caught the man that hit us. He was driving under the influence. School sucks but I mean it always does. Luckily my physical therapist said I will be fine when soccer tryouts role around. I was already pretty much garneted a spot on varsity but I wasn't sure how I would do with my left leg being so weak. Coach keeps telling me that I'll do fine. I try to believe him but it's hard sometimes. Today was a Saturday so everyone was home. I have been awake in my room for about 30 minutes but don't want to go downstairs yet. I'm glad I don't have casts anymore, just a wrist brace, a shoulder brace, a knee brace, and an ankle brace. It made getting around and showering a lot easier. Dad yelled up the stairs for me and Kelsey to come down. I guess Kelsey was still asleep. I took a shower, put on some cargo shorts and walked downstairs. Dad still had to help me with the shoulder brace. When I got downstairs I grabbed a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice. Dad helped me get into the shoulder brace and threw a shirt at me. Dad looked at me and said "Luke, do you want to go fishing tomorrow?"

"Yeah, will I be able to though?"

"You should be, and I will help you if you need it."

"Thanks dad. Where are we going?"

"Lake Talawakee."

"That's my favorite place."

"I know, you'll have to get up early though."

"OK, what time?"

"How about 6:00?"

"Sounds good, is Landon coming?"

"If you want him to."

"Yeah, I actually kind of do."

"OK then, so you, me, and Landon."

"Yupp, sounds like fun. I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you come and play soccer with me? I want to see how much my leg can handle."

"OK, do you want Kels to come to?"

"Yeah, she can give me some competition."

Kels went to go put on some Nike shorts and came back downstairs. We walked outside to the field we had created. It was regulation size with regulation goals and lined. Dad looked at me "Have you ran in PT yet?"

"Not on grass but on the tread mill."

"Why don't you try seeing how bad it hurts to run?"

I ran and it didn't hurt at all. This was a good sign. Next dad went in goal. We took turns shooting on him. I was right footed but my left foot was about as good if not better before the accident. I hesitated and tried with my left food. It wasn't as strong as usual but it made it in the corner of the net. We played for about an hour before I asked dad if we could go for a run. He said sure so I went to get more appropriate running shorts. Before the accident Kels, Dad, and I used to go running every day. We would run about 5 or 6 miles. I grabbed some running shorts and running shoes. I never wore a shirt running. I went back outside where Kels and Dad were waiting. Kels never wore a shirt either, just Nike shorts and a sports bra. Dad asked "So how far do you want to try?"

"I at least want to make it to a mile but if I can go further we can."

"OK, just be sure and speak up if you start hurting."

"OK."

We ran about 3 miles and my leg started hurting. We slowed down to a slow jog. We made it home and I was quite proud of myself. I ran 5 miles today. I plopped down on the couch and dad handed me three ice packs. One for my femur, one for my knee, and one for my ankle. I fell asleep icing and mom woke me up telling me to take a shower before dinner. I did as she said. Mom had cooked one of my favorite meals, chicken marsala. We all sat down and ate. Elizabeth was the cutest kid to watch eat. She would study each bite before sticking it in her mouth. After dinner Kels and I went up to my room to talk. Kels and I were really close and I had to tell someone the truth about the accident. I had to get it off my chest.

We went upstairs to my room, closed my door and sat on my bed. Kels started "So what'd you want to talk about?"

"Do you remember the night of the accident?"

"Do I ever! I wouldn't talk to mom or dad after they told me you were hurt. I almost punched Uncle Richard because he wouldn't let me see you!"

"Oh really now."

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"The reason we went out that night wasn't just to go shopping."

"Well what was it?"

"We went to a party. We knew the adults would never let us go so we told a half truth to be able to go."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I got drunk that night. I had no intentions to but it happened. I am telling you this because pretty soon you'll be asked to go to parties and I want you to know that bad things can happen if you go."

"Oh, but why did you get drunk?"

"I usually would go and drink maybe a bottle or two of beer but this time a senior asked me to play beer pong and I gave in. I ended up drinking about 4 glasses of beer and getting a bit tipsy but my judgment was so impaired I drank Trash Can punch which is a really bad drink. Most people are tricked into drinking it because they think it's Kool-Aid but I drank it willingly. If you drink even one glass you are hammered and I drank four glasses."

"So bottom line is don't go to parties and if you do don't be pressured into drinking?"

"Exactly sis!"

"You know, you are the best big brother a girl could ask for."

"And you are the best little sister a guy could ever ask for."

"Thanks." We hugged and she went to her room. I put on some PJs and went to bed.

_The next morning_

My alarm went off at 6:00. I groaned and stumbled out of bed. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, put on some brown cargo shorts and a T-Shirt and went downstairs. Dad was already up, reading the paper and I could hear Landon's shower. I grabbed a cup of coffee and took my shirt off so dad could put my brace on. Landon came down the stairs in jeans and a T-Shirt. Dad said "Are we ready to go? I already packed us some sandwiches and water bottles."

We said sure and got in the car which already had our fishing boat in the trailer. The drive to Lake Talawakee was about an hour and a half from our house. We got there and got the boat in the water. We headed out. I got the first fish of the day, a massive cat fish. Landon caught a trout next, dad caught a big bass. At about noon we ate our sandwiches. We talked about football and soccer. I told dad I was glad I was still in decent shape. We fished until about 3 and wound up with about 14 fish we were going to clean and cook.

We got home and dad taught Landon how to clean the fish. I began cleaning some because I already knew how. Mom was cooking the catfish tonight and we took the rest of the fish to the freezer in the basement. At dinner Kels kept looking at me with her 'we need to talk' face. I nodded so she could see I understood and went back to eating. After dinner I took a shower and put on some pajamas. Kels sent me a txt saying 'come 2 my room' I walked and knocked she said "Come in."

I walked in and sat on one of the bean bags. "What's wrong Kels?"

"If you knew something about someone, but you promised not to tell, but if you don't tell the person could get really hurt, what would you do."

"I would tell my big brother what happened and figure out together if we should tell mom and dad."

"OK so here we go. Tha….this doesn't seem right."

"If someone is in danger you should tell me what's going on."

"OK, well today, I went over to Thatcher's today to babysit Cole his 6 year old brother. because Thatcher was at his Aunt's house in Kentucky and his dad had to work. We were playing soccer in the backyard when I accidentally elbowed his little brother Cole in the ribs. He looked like he was about to cry and I could tell. I said I was sorry and he said that it wasn't my fault. I asked him why it hurt so bad and he kept shaking his head. I eventually lifted his shirt up and he was black and blue all up and down his ribs. I convinced him to tell me who did it and he told me his dad did. I asked him how long his dad had been hitting him and he said since he could remember. I txt Thatcher and he made me swear not to tell anyone. He says it doesn't happen that often, because he is there to calm his dad down. I just don't know what to do."

"Oh, Kels, I know you made a promise but I think we should tell mom and dad."

"I thought you might say that."

"It's just, what happens if one day it gets out of hand and Thatcher's dad really hurts Cole?"

"I guess you're right." Her phone rang. She covered her mouth with her hand.

I was sort of worried "Kels, what's wrong?" She handed me the phone. I read the txt message _Hey, Cole just called me. He said Dad hurt him really bad. Is there anyway u could go get him for me? I wouldn't ask but considering. Dad isn't going to be back home for a while. -Thatch 3 _"Kels, do you want me to take you to go get him?" she nodded. "OK, let's go." We walked downstairs and I looked at dad. "Hey, dad, there is an emergency and Kels and I need to go and get Cole. Is it OK if we bring him back here?"

Dad looked at us and at a crying Kelsey "Sure, do I need to go with you?"

"I think it would be better if we went alone."

He nodded. Kels and I walked out to my car and got in. We knocked on the door and he opened it. I was shocked when I saw him. He had blood all over his face that seemed to be coming from a gash in his forehead. The skin around his left eye was so swollen that his eye was closed. He had hand marks around his neck. He got in the car and I drove us all back to my house. "Umm, you two stay in the car. I'm going to give mom and dad a heads up. I'll txt you when you should come in." Kelsey nodded.

I walked inside and went to my parents office where they were both reading on their couch. "Mom, dad, I think I should warn you about Cole."

Mom looked up and said "What do you mean?"

"Well, I should have told you why we were going to pick him up. Kelsey told me that Thatcher's dad hits him and Cole and while we were about to come tell you guys she got a txt saying that Cole called Thatcher and said his daddy hurt him again so we went to get him. We were expecting a bruise or two but it's REALLY bad."

Dad answered "Where is he?"

"I told them to let me explain things and I would txt them when to come inside."

"Go ahead and txt them."

I sent Kels a txt. They both walked into mom and dad's office and mom and dad both gasped. Kels and I left the room.

Derek P.O.V

That jack ass. Who hits their kid like this? I wanted to go beat the hell out of the guy right now, I couldn't though. I had to check Thatcher out. The kids left so Meredith and I could talk to him. "Cole, what happened?"

"My dad, he hits me a lot but usually not this bad."

"Why don't you sit down? When did this happen?"

He sat down but flinched in pain when his ribs hit the arm of the sofa. "A while ago."

"I need to check you out is that OK?"

"Yeah."

"OK, I might have to get some pictures is that OK?"

"I don't mind."

"I grabbed the camera and photographed the cuts and bruises on his face and the strangulation marks on his neck. I stitched up his forehead and gave him an ice pack for his eye. "Where else did he hurt you?"

He pointed to his ribs and his back. Meredith helped him take his shirt off. It almost hurt me to see him, a child, this beaten. I took the pictures I needed and moved on to see what was broken. It felt about 3 of his ribs were broken. I taped him up and said "Go ahead and lie down. I need to call the police. They are going to ask you some questions. They might want to take you with them, buy we are registered foster parents so we can take you instead." He nodded and I grabbed my phone to call 911. I was explaining to the dispatcher what happened while Meredith held Cole. He was crying into her chest. Poor kid and crying was probably making him be in more pain.

The police showed up with a social worker within 30 minutes. I went and let them in. They came into the office with me where Meredith was still holding Cole. He was still crying. The social worker went and bent down to get at eye level. She had a motherly love rubbing off on everyone in the room. "Hi, my name is Maggie. I know this is all scary, but no one is going to hurt you. We just want to help."

Cole stopped crying and looked up at her. I went and sat on the other side of Cole. The woman sat on the chair across from the couch and looked at Cole. "So, you look pretty beat up. What happened?"

"My daddy, when he gets mad he hits me, usually my big brother is home and can get him to stop but my big brother is in Kentucky right now."

"How old is your brother?"

"15. He's the best big brother in the world."

"I'm sure he is. How often does your daddy hurt you?"

"Usually every night. He tells me I deserve it and that if I was a good boy nothing would happen to me."

"What about mommy, where is she when all this happens?"

"She died when she had me. That's part of why daddy hits me."

"Does he do anything else to you?"

"Sometimes he kicks me, he yells at me a lot, and sometimes he makes me drink jalapeno juice."

"How often does he hurt your brother?"

"I don't know. Thatcher tells me to go to my room and not watch. I've only actually seen daddy hurt him once."

"Where is your daddy?"

"At work."

"Where does he work?"

"He is a lawyer and has a office."

"Why is he at work this late?"

"I don't know, after he hurt me he left." Cole started crying again. Meredith held him tight.

Maggie looked at him and said "Everything will be alright. Your daddy will never hurt you again." The two police officers waited for instructions. She turned around and said "Go and find the boy's dad and take him into custody." Boy was I glad Cole didn't understand that or he would have been upset.

The police officers left and the woman said to me and Meredith "Well usually I would take the child into foster care, but since you are registered foster parents, you could keep him until things settle down. "

I nodded "Yes, I think that would be best. We have plenty of room and toys and even some of the boys' old clothes that should fit him."

"I will come and check up on him tomorrow evening."

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

Meredith looked at her and said "Nonsense. We would love to have you."

She nodded and left. I looked at the clock and realized it was 11:00 already. I told Kelsey and Luke to go to bed and went back to our office. I looked at Cole and said "How about I get you cleaned up and into some PJs?"

He nodded and I picked him up carefully so I wouldn't hurt him. I made a bubble bath for him and got him clean. I put him in some boxers and one of my T-Shirts that went down to his knees. He still seemed upset. I took him to the closest guest bedroom to Meredith and my room. After he dozed off I headed to my room.

Meredith and I had both been sleeping peacefully until we heard a scream. It was Cole. He was yelling _Please daddy! Please stop! Don't hurt me please! I'm sorry!_ Meredith and I ran to the room. We woke him up but he was really upset. We took him to bed with us.

_A few weeks later_

Luke P.O.V

Today was our first game of the season. I was the starting right outside midfielder. I was overly excited. Mom, dad, Kels, Lyss, Landon, Melissa, Elizabeth, Uncle Owen, Aunt Teddy, Uncle Mark, Aunt Arizona, Aunt Callie, Madison, James, Noah, and Audrey were all coming to the game to support me, Nigel, and Harrison. Harrison was the starting left outside midfielder and Nigel was the starting right outside back. Looking into the stands, half of the student body seemed to be here. Sports were a HUGE deal at Seattle Prep. Today we were taking on a rival team, John Madison Academy. Our team colors were black and yellow and we were the Panthers while there's were orange and red and they were the Trojans. I liked our colors because we got to warm up to the song 'Black and Yellow'. I was nervous about the game but I couldn't let nerves get the best of me. We warmed up and took the field. The play for kick off was the one where Harrison and I sprint up the lines and try to get a cross off for a quick goal. It was one of my favorite plays. As soon as the whistle blew I sprinted down the right line. I got the ball and put a PERFECT cross towards the goal which Harrison headed in. I heard the cheers from my family. It was the Trojans kick off. As soon as the ball was tapped I realized what play they were running. I ran, got the ball, dribbled down the field as fast as my legs could manage and shot the ball into the corner of the net. This was to easy. Usually the Trojans give us SOME competition. I heard my family and coach cheering.

The game went on. The Trojans scored a lucky shot so it was now 2-1. I got the ball and put a cross in. Our starting forward, an 8th grader went up to head it, so did one of the biggest boys on their team. They both missed the ball and we all heard a boom. Their boy got up not even looking fazed. Justin, on the other hand did not. I went over to him because the ref hadn't blown the whistle yet. He was out cold. This was a very bad start to our season. Our back-up-forwards were good, but Justin was AMAZING! The ref finally blew his whistle and coach came running over to us. Justin finally came to and coach led him to the bench. He put in a sophomore to take his spot. We moved on with the game.

I scored again and so did our back up. At half time the score was 4-1. Justin was out for the game and probably a lot longer. We went to the locker rooms and discussed strategies. The JV team was going to get to play the second half unless the other team starts getting ahead.

By the end of the game the final score was 8-3, us. Harrison, Nigel, and I walked towards our family. We high fived everyone and headed home.

_About a week later_

It was Spring Break and the soccer team was given the week off as long as we ran every day. Harrison, Nigel, Thomas, Harrison, Henry, Jackson, and I were going to LA for Spring Break to stay with Aunt Amy and Uncle Joseph.

Kelsey, Madison, Taylor, Molly, Julie, Joy, Jenna, and Jamie were staying with Madison's aunt on Uncle Owens side's house in Florida.

Mandy, Gregg, Landon, Rose, Josh, Daniel, Alyssa, Noah, James, and Craig were going to Aunt Lexi's sisters cabin with Aunt Lexi and Uncle Mark in the Colorado mountains to ski and snow board.

Sophia, Liam, Justin, and Megan only had one week off from there colleges and were going to Las Vegas for the break.

Hannah, Courtney, Lillian, Rose, Melissa, Elizabeth, and Audrey were going to Disney World with Aunt Kathleen, Uncle Michael, Aunt Hayley, and Uncle Scott.

Leah and Hunter were at our house with Nana. The adults that weren't on 'kid duty' this year were on a cruise. The good thing about our spring breaks is that they last 2 weeks so we had plenty of time.

Nigel, Harrison, and I were all at the airport waiting to get on the plane. We were unattended minors which is like THE BEST way to fly. You get basically anything you want. We got on the plane and started talking about our vacation. Harrison said "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am so ready to see some LA babes in bikinis on the beach."

I looked at him and said "Hey, well I am hotter so I guess I will be finding us dates."

Nigel said "Haha, I'm WAY hotter than you."

We discussed this the rest of the way. We got to the luggage claim where Aunt Amy, Henry, Jackson, and Thomas were all waiting. We greeted them and grabbed our bags. In the car Aunt Amy said "I already told Thomas, Henry, and Jackson this but your Uncle got pulled into an emergency surgery. I have no choice but to take you all to work with me. It will only be for a few hours, plus you'll like my colleagues. You already know Aunt Addie."

I answered "Well, if we get to see Aunt Addie, I'm game. I haven't seen her since like I was 12."

"I know. She's been really busy with her 4 kids lately."

We got to the practice where Aunt Amy works and filed out of the car. Aunt Amy looked at us and said "Now remember, I work here. Do not embarrass me."

We all did our evil laughs and Thomas said "And why would we do that?"

She rolled her eyes and led us to the elevator. When we got to the right floor we walked out. I saw Aunt Addie first. I yelled "Aunt Addie!" a few heads turned to stare at me.

Aunt Amy said "OK, yelling equals embarrassing."

"Sorry Aunt Amy, just excited."

Aunt Addie had made her way over to us. She gave us each hugs looked at all of us and said "Wow, you are all like mini adults now, all grown up."

We all laughed. Aunt Amy and Aunt Addie motioned for us to follow them. They led us to the lounge, or break room, or kitchen, you get the point. We all sat on the couches. A guy that looked familiar to me walked in but I couldn't place my finger on how I knew him. "Amy, are these your nephews that were like 7 when I met them?"

"Oh, yeah. Everyone this is Coop. He's a pediatrician. You probably don't remember him, it's been a while."

I guess my thoughts were out loud rather than in my head where I had originally planned them to be "Oh, yeah, the dude that got the marble out of my nose."

Everyone laughed. Coop looked at us and said "Well, there are all types of video games in my office if you want to play any."

Thomas answered "Say no more my friend, just lead us to the video games."

I saw Aunt Amy roll her eyes as we followed Coop to his office. He had like 3 flat screens each with a different system hooked up. It was like heaven. We all sat down and began playing.

About 3 hours later Aunt Amy said we could leave. We went to her house. It was literally on the beach! We all put on swim suits, grabbed surf boards, and headed to the ocean. We were all pretty good at surfing. We were surfing when I saw three babes walking down the sand. I got off my board and headed over to them. I went up to them and they started giggling. I said "Hey, I'm Luke, and you lovely ladies are?"

The tan short blonde one with an awesome body answered first "I'm Megan."

Next the tall pale brunette one with a pretty awesome body answered "I'm Emily."

The one who was about average height, pale, red hair, and freckled answered "I'm Katie."

"How old are you ladies?"

Megan said "15."

Emily said "!6."

Katie said "17."

"So do you live here."

Megan said "Yeah, we all live in this neighborhood. I haven't seen you around lately so I guess you aren't from around here?"

"Nope, I live in Seattle. My cousins and I are staying with our aunt and uncle for Spring Break these two weeks."

"That's cool. So we have to get going. We are going to the pier. Do you want our numbers?"

"Yeah, hang on." I ran to grab my phone off of the deck. "Alright here you go." I handed them my phone. They each took a picture and put their numbers in it.

"Well it was nice meeting you. I hope we can get together sometime."

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

They headed off. Harrison walked up and said "Score, my man! Those babes are HOTT!"

"I know! I got their numbers!"

"Good!"

Aunt Amy called us to dinner and we went inside. We all sat at the table. Aunt Amy and Uncle Jo had made grilled chicken and grilled veggies. When we sat down I asked Aunt Amy "Hey, do you know Megan, Emily, or Katie. I met them today and they said they live in this neighborhood."

"Actually I do. They are sweet girls but sometimes their parties are a little bit loud."

"They seemed nice."

Thomas added "And HOTT!"

Harrison put in "Yeah, they are TOTAL BABES!"

Aunt Amy and Uncle Jo laughed. Aunt Amy asked "So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow? We could go to Universal Studios."

Everyone practically screamed "YES!" at the same time.

Uncle Jo chuckled and said "OK, well it's settled then, Universal tomorrow. If we get done early we can go to the Promenade."

Jackson said "Sounds good."

Kelsey P.O.V

Jamie, Madison, Taylor, Molly, Julie, Joy, Jenna, and I had been at Madison's Aunt Lucy's house for a day now. We loved Florida. We went to the beach yesterday and where going shopping today. At the beach I met a guy. His name was Roy. I got his number and we had been txting. If you couldn't figure it out Thatcher and I broke up. He and Cole are in the foster system. We still talked but we were nothing more than friends. Madison came upstairs and said "Kels, it's time to go."

We all piled into Lucy's car and headed for the mall. I bought a new bikini from Hollister, some booty shorts from Abercrombie, and a few new shirts from Aeropostale. We went and ate at a Mexican restaurant. After that we went to a different beach. My new bikini was black with splatter painted neon colors. We all tanned for a while, then we swam, then we surfed. I saw a jelly fish, freaked out, but it didn't sting me. It was really relaxing to be here. For dinner we went to a Sea Food place. It was sort of formal so we wore sundresses. We all got lobster. It was really good. When we got home we were all tired and headed to bed.

Alyssa P.O.V

Mandy, Gregg, Landon, Rose, Josh, Daniel, Noah, James, Craig, Uncle Mark, Aunt Lexi, and I had been skiing all morning. James, Noah, Craig, and I were all skiing the black diamond. When we got cold we went inside, drank hot chocolate, and got in the hot tub. I loved skiing.

Kathleen P.O.V

What did we get ourselves into? Lots of screaming little girls are currently running around my hotel room. Mike and I had Rose, Melissa, Elizabeth, and Audrey in our room. Apparently food makes them hyper. Note to self, no more deserts. Eventually they all calmed down and we got them to bed.

Hayley P.O.V

Lillian, Courtney, and Hannah crashed as soon as we got back to the room. They were all exhausted from the Magic Kingdom. Most of the day consisted of meeting princesses and an occasional ride or two. They all got to get makeover at the bibidy bobbedy whatever thing. Tomorrow we were going to Blizzard Beach. Scott and I went to bed and prepared for a long day tomorrow.

Nana P.O.V

Leah and Hunter were being angels. After dinner, bath time, and play time they went right to sleep. I liked watching the babies. I liked being in Seattle too. I took the monitor and headed to bed.


	10. Bullies and Crushes

Alyssa P.O.V

Spring Break was over. It was really sad, I missed my siblings and all but I loved skiing. We all got home and unpacked. Mom and dad called us down for dinner. We sat around and ate. Later on we were reminded we had school in the morning and all headed to bed. I laid out my grey skirt, navy knee socks, grey converse, red button down shirt, and navy sweater. I truly hated the school uniform. It was rather annoying. Luckily we only had to wear ties and blazers on Wednesdays. I drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like maybe 5 minutes before I heard the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I got up and stumbled towards my bathroom. I took a shower, dried and straightened my hair, put on my clothes, did my makeup, grabbed my backpack and purse, and headed downstairs. Mom and dad had cooked chocolate chip pancakes. We sat down and ate. Luke drove Kelsey and me to school since we were on the same side of campus. Mom and dad dropped off Landon and Melissa before they headed to work and dropped off Elizabeth at the hospital day care.

When I got to school I headed towards my first period class, algebra. I loved math but hated this class. All of the 'sexy seven' were in this class. The sexy seven are the mean girls of my grade. They are all drop dead gorgeous. Luckily, Craig was in my class as well as two of my best friends Gretchen and Morgan. They loved to pick on us, but one of them, their leader Virginia had a crush on Craig. If he looked at her like she was mean she would stop. The teacher began to talk about the equation 'X=-b(+ or -) the square root of –b all over 2A' I knew this equation very well so I took this time to pass notes to my friends. We talked about break, and boys. I got a note from Virginia that said _"God Alyssa, you are so freaking fat. No wonder you can't get a boyfriend. Maybe you should get a prescription from mommy or daddy for dieting pills."_

I fought back my tears. As soon as the bell rang I sprinted to the bathroom. I locked myself in the stall and cried. I heard the door open so I pulled my feet up and got quiet. If this day wasn't bad already it sure as heck was now. I could hear the sexy seven talking. Virginia started with "God, Alyssa Shepherd is soooo ugly. She is like the size of a cow. "

All the girls giggled and Leah added in "I know god and she thinks she is sooo pretty. She is such a fat whore."

They all laughed and I heard the door open and close again. I went back to crying. After about 25 minutes I heard the door open. I heard Gretchen say "Alyssa, I know you are in here so don't even think about pretending else wise."

I opened the stall door. Morgan said "Oh, god. What happened?"

"The sexy seven is what happened."

Gretchen said "What did they do?"

"They called me ugly and a fat whore."

Morgan said "Well they sure as hell aren't going to get away with that."

"Yes they are. If you bug them it will make matters worse."

They sighed but mumbled "OK." We went back to class. I had missed half of history. Craig and one of my other friends Laila looked concerned. They could tell I was upset. The day dragged on. After history I had English, then biology, then chorus. It was finally time for lunch. I was still upset so I got an apple and a water bottle and sat down at my table. At my table, my friends Laila, Gretchen, Morgan, Craig, Lucas, Manning, Peyton, Anna, Taylor, Alexis, Julia, Alex, and Mack were discussing the English project. Luckily it was a group project and we were all in the same class. The only other people in that class were the sexy seven and a few nerdy guys. The teacher told us to divide into two groups and the sexy seven and nerds became a group so we were all in the same group. We all decided for the girls to sleep over with me Friday and the guys with Craig. We would meet up at my house Saturday morning and work all day. I nibbled on my apple and the bell eventually rang for our next class. We were playing soccer. I was a captain and Virginia was a captain. Virginia got first pick

"Leah." Obvious, pick your friends first.

"Laila." All my friends were on the soccer team.

"Courtney." Duh so now there is 3 of the 7 of them on that team.

"Gretchen."

"Danielle." Make that 4.

"Morgan."

"Paige." OK so 5.

"Alexis."

"Molly." 6.

"Julia."

"Lucy." And then there were 7.

"Peyton."

We played and my team was winning 5 to 0. Gretchen nailed the ball at Virginia's face which caused her nose to gush out blood. I held back my laughter. Gretchen got sent to the office. After gym I had to make it through 2 more classes. German and Home Ec. I loved German and the teacher loved me. This was the only class I didn't have with one of the sexy seven, thank god. After German, it was time for home Ec. The teacher put us into pairs. She put me with Virginia. I was literally praying that this was just for the day but I was wrong. We had a project due Friday to create a dress, sew it, and have it to school Friday. Now wasn't this just great.

Virginia looked at me and said "Unless you want your life to be a living hell, you will get us a 100 on this project. You WILL do all the work. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Well, at least I wouldn't have to have her over because that would not end to well.

After school I found Gretchen and Morgan. I told them about what happened and they were appalled. Their parents got their and picked them up. Luke had soccer practice and Kelsey had to go to a cheer leading meeting for next year. I sat at a bench underneath the big oak tree. I worked on my homework until a redheaded boy with freckles sat by me. He looked pretty hott. You could see his abbs through his tank top which was revealed with his shirt unbuttoned. He had his sweater sticking out of his backpack. He said "Hi, I'm Austin."

"Hi, I'm Alyssa, but you can call me Lyss."

"I'm new here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad just got a job at Seattle Pres. He's a surgeon."

"So are both of my parents. They are both neuro surgeons at Seattle Grace."

"That's cool. My dad is a pedes surgeon."

"So, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, it's just me and my dad."

"What about your mom?" I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth. He had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, she died a few months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Like you."

"Oh, well like I said my parents are surgeons, I have an older brother Luke, he's 16, an older sister, Kelsey, she's 14, then there's me, I'm 13, Next is Landon, he's 10, Melissa who's 6, and Elizabeth who's 2."

"Wow, big family."

"Yeah, at least I didn't name off all my cousins. You might have run away."

He laughed. We heard a horn honk and he said "Well I've got to go. Here let me put my number in your phone." He snapped a pic and put his name and number in my phone then headed to his car. About 5 minutes later Kelsey showed up.

"Sorry, the meeting ran late."

"It's OK."

"You seem happy."

"Yeah, well, I'm txting this guy I just met. He's super nice. I think I like him."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Austin. He's new here."

"What's he look like?"

"Here I have a picture"

I handed her my phone. She studied it for a bit and said "Nice job Lyss, he's hot."

"He's super sweet too."

We did our homework and talked until 5:45 when Luke drove up and we got in the car. We got home and it was time for dinner. Luke talked to dad about soccer. Both of my parents were in a good mood so I decided it would be a good time to say something "So, mom, dad, what do you think about me dating?"

Dad choked on his water "You are WAAAY to young to date."

"No I'm not! I'm 13!"

"I don't care. You are too young."

I stomped up to my room.

Kelsey P.O.V

We watched Lyss stomp up the stairs. I said "She has her first crush."

Mom said "Oh really? Who? Do tell!"

"I can't sorry! Sister sister confidentiality."

She sighed. Luke said "Well, I have homework. When I finish I'll probably shower and go to bed so night."

I said "I should finish up my homework too. Oh, Alyssa is having a bunch of people over Friday and Saturday so you might want to ask her about it."

They nodded.

Alyssa P.O.V

It's so unfair. I really like this guy and I think he likes me. Maybe mom and dad will come around. Who knows.


	11. Broken Hearts and Broken Wrists

_That Summer._

Kelsey P.O.V.

My family was coming in town today for the 4th of July. Madison was already over. We were upstairs watching T.V. when we decided to go swimming. We went upstairs to get dressed. I grabbed my white strapless bikini with sequins on it and my polka dot cover up. Madison grabbed her hot pink strapless bikini with black polka dots and a zebra print cover up.

Alyssa P.O.V

As I looked in the mirror all I saw was fat. I am 5ft 2in and weigh 80 pounds. Mom says that I'm skinny but I don't believe her. Kelsey is 5ft 5in and weighs 101 pounds Madison is 5ft 5in and weighs 103 pounds. They are gorgeous. I'm just average. Madison is tan and dyed her hair blonde recently. She has the perfect body with long legs. Kelsey is the same but with dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes and really tan. I hate my body. I have long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I am pale to. I wanted to dye my hair light blonde and get a spray tan but mom wouldn't let me. My boyfriend tells me that I am gorgeous all the time but he kind of has to do that. He's my boyfriend. Luke's friends always stare at me when they come over to swim and I know it's because they think I'm fat. I mean I don't try to be fat. I only eat about one meal a day and that's only if mom and dad get suspicious of me not eating at all. I exercise all the time too. I play soccer and gymnastics. I was lost in thought when Madison said "Are you ready?" I didn't answer so Kelsey snapped her finger in front of my face and said "Earth to Alyssa, come on let's go swim. We got to the pool and Luke and Landon were already there. We were swimming and having chicken fights when Aunt Hayley and Uncle Scott got here. Thomas and Taylor were already stripping so they could jump in the pool. Gregg and Hannah were pulling Aunt Hayley and Uncle Scott towards the house. It made me feel even fatter to see Taylor's perfect body in a bikini. When they jumped in we started playing volleyball.

About an hour later Aunt Nancy and Uncle Jordan arrived. Justin, Julie, Jenna, Jackson, Joy, Jamie, and Josh were already in their swimsuits. They took turns jumping from the dive rock tower thing that is in the 13 foot water. After a while Aunt Hayley had Gregg and Hannah in swimsuits ready to go. We had even more people so we started volleyball back up. Aunt Amelia and Joseph showed up with Courtney, Lillian, Rose, and Hunter. Hunter was only 6 months old. They walked inside and Uncle Joseph came back out with Courtney, Lillian, and Rose all in floaties.

Aunt Christina and Uncle Owen showed up with Noah, James, and Audrey at the same time as Uncle Mark, Aunt Arizona, and Aunt Callie with Nigel, Harrison, Rose, Craig, and Leah. Sophia and Liam can drive so I guess they were at some party or something.

I had just gotten out of the pool when Aunt Kathleen showed up. I knew that she was going to realize I don't eat this week, but it didn't matter to me. All that mattered was getting skinnier. Megan, Henry, Molly, Daniel, and Mandy got out of the car but Aunt Kathleen and Uncle Michael stayed in for a minute.

Kathleen P.O.V

As our kids started getting out of the car I made sure Michael didn't. I had to talk to him about Kelsey. I looked at him and said "Mike, I'm worried.

He answered "Why babe?"

"Do you see Alyssa?"

"Oh, that, I mean she is an athlete, with all the work gymnastics and soccer take.."

I interrupted "You don't get that skinny from exercise."

"Honey, do you want to tell Derek and Meredith?"

"No, not yet, I want you to help me figure this out first."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Anytime she skips a meal tell me, I will be watching to but it's easier if you have an extra set of eyes."

"I can do that."

I was glad that my husband was supporting me on this. I know anorexic girls. I have helped them. This looked far more like being anorexic than just being skinny. You could see the outline of here ribs and spine. I just couldn't figure out how or why my gorgeous niece felt the need to be anorexic.

Alyssa P.O.V

We all went back to playing volleyball until nana got here. We all ran and gave her hugs and got her wet. Mom called us for lunch. Great, food. (sarcasm) I got inside and mom placed a plate of food in front of me. "Mom, I'm really not that hungry."

"Sweetie, you have a gymnastics meet today. You need to eat."

"OK." I ate the food and quickly ran upstairs using the excuse that I needed a shower before the meet. As soon as I ran the water I threw up the food. I was hoping no one could hear me.

Kathleen P.O.V

As soon as Alyssa went up stairs I followed. I heard her vomit and it broke my heart. I considered talking to her but decided I needed more proof first. I went to go get ready for the meet.

Alyssa P.O.V

When I got out of the shower I put on the team leotard which is sparkly black with sparkly red sleeves that have a flame like design when the meet at the top. I grabbed some shorts and slid them on and headed downstairs. The whole family was going to the meet which made me nervous but I would never say anything. We all piled into cars and headed to the gym.

We got there about 10 minutes early which meant that the level 8s were still performing. I found my team and watched my family take seats in the bleachers. We were stretching and then it was time to go to the mats. Our teams order was vault, floor, uneven bars, beam. I was best at bars but really good at the others as well. I heard the announcer say

Up first, on vault, Kaley Smith. Our team clapped and waited for a score. She did OK but not great getting an average of 6.9. I watched three more team members before it was my turn. When the announcer said "Alyssa Shepherd" I heard my family cheering and my team mates saying "Go Lyss!"

I walked towards the run way and my coach patted me on the back and said "Go get um Shep!"

I was doing my Yurchenko with 2.5 twist, which is an Amanar-round-off onto the springboard, back handspring onto the horse, 1.5 flip with 2.5 twists. It was a trick that most Olympic competitors couldn't do but that never stopped me before.

As soon as I did my round off I knew I was going to have a bad day because I felt my wrist snap. Luckily I was in the zone so even with the 'ewws' of the crowd I successfully nailed my trick. I signaled that I was finished and grabbed my wrist. My final score was a 10.0. My coach looked at my wrist and walked me over to the trainers. They decided it was broken but I refused to get my parents because I knew they wouldn't let me finish. I asked them to shoot me up with a steroid injection. They hesitated at first but finally did. I went back out and went over to my team with my swollen wrist. I ended up with a 9.2 on floor and a 10.0 on bars. I was having a great competition. My wrist was throbbing but I refused to listen to my body and moved onto beam. I was doing my dismount when my wrist snapped again. LOUD! All the numbness of the steroid shot had worn off and it hurt really bad. I sat on the ground holding my wrist tight, trying not to cry. I told my coach I wanted to wait until after awards to have it looked at and he said OK.

I got first in vault and bars, third on beam, and fifth on floor. Out of 40 people and to be in the top five of every category I did very well. Our team won the meet and I got first over all. After awards I walked over to my family and Uncle Mike and Aunt Callie ran over to me. The rest of the family wasn't far behind. My wrist was really hurting and this time I couldn't fight the tears. Aunt Callie and Uncle Mike were both deciding what was wrong with my wrist and eventually said I had to go get x-rays and an MRI.

After all the tests I ended up with all eight bones of my wrist being broken and torn ligaments and tendons which meant surgery.

Uncle Mike and Aunt Callie were going to operate on me in an hour and I was a little scared. I was pretty sure the whole family would be in the gallery watching because they were all doctors and allowed to. When I was wheeled into the OR they put the medicine in and the mask on and I drifted away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up and was in a butt load of pain. Aunt Callie and Uncle Mike gave me more morphine and I felt like I was floating. It was a wonderful feeling. I fell asleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up again in a little pain but not enough to admit it. All I wanted was to be home. Then mom and dad walked in.

Mom looked concerned, dad did too.

Mom finally broke the awkward silence and said "Alyssa, sweetie, do you want to tell us why you only weigh 76 pounds?"

I shook my head. Dad said "Baby, do you think you're fat?"

I didn't do anything and tried to keep my expression unreadable. They both sighed and mom said "Will you talk to Kelsey?"

I nodded, Kelsey would be a lot easier to talk to than mom and dad.

Kelsey walked in and said "Hey Lyss."

"Hey Kels."

"Do you want to tell me what's going on with you?"

"No but I think I need to."

"What is it?"

"I don't eat."

"Why not Lyss?"

"Because I'm fat."

"No you're not. You are really skinny."

"Not in my eyes."

"Why do you think you are fat?"

"Because you and Madison and Taylor and Sophia and every other girl in our family is drop dead gorgeous and I'm ugly." I couldn't hold back my tears.

Kelsey was crying to "Lyss, don't ever think that! You are gorgeous! Have you ever seen how Luke's friends stare at you in the pool?"

"Yeah, they stare because I'm fat."

"No they stare because you're gorgeous."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Kels."

"No prob. Look I know you aren't going to like this very much buy you do need to tell mom and dad because they need to get you help."

I was mad now. Get me help? I yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GET ME HELP? I'M FINE!"

"Lyss, you are not fine. Looking in the mirror and thinking you are fat is not fine."

"I HATE YOU! GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Lyss…."

"I MEAN It! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I HATE YOU!"

Kels left the room

Kelsey P.O.V

I can't believe she told me she hates me. I was just trying to help. I couldn't help but cry as I walked out into the waiting room. Mom and dad looked at me curiously. I shook my head and sat down. Aunt Kathleen and Aunt Amy came to sit by me and try to comfort me. I saw Luke and realized I needed to talk to him. I talked to him about everything. I gave him the 'I need to talk look' and he came over took my hand and walked towards dad's office. We got in and sat on the couch. He looked at me and said

"What's wrong Kels?"

"She she said she hate hates me." I stuttered

"Kels, she's just mad."

"I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Luke, I think our sister is anorexic."

"Mom and dad will get her help."

"She doesn't want help and the worst part about all of this is I am one of the main reasons she feels fat."

"Oh Kels, don't blame yourself."

"Luke, I have to. She told me she feels ugly because of me and Madison and Sophia and Taylor and all the other girls. She says we are gorgeous and she's ugly."

"But that isn't true"

"So how do we prove that to her?"

"I'm not sure, but I am sure about one thing."

"What are you sure about?"

"You need to stop blaming yourself for this."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"She is not going to let anyone help her."

"Well, she isn't going to have to LET anyone help her because they will help her no matter what.

"I love you Luke."

"I love you to Kels."

We walked out of dad's office and back to our family.

Kathleen P.O.V

I should have done something sooner. Being anorexic makes your bones weak. If I had told Meredith and Derek my suspicions beforehand she might have been at home, having us talk to her, not in a hospital with a severely broken wrist. Luke and Kelsey walked back in. You could tell they were fighting back tears. They took the two seats by Mike and me. Kelsey put her head in her hands and cried softly while I rubbed her back. Luke sat with his knees in his hands while Mike tried to console him. Kelsey looked up with tears rolling down her face. She looked at her parent and said "You have to get her help. She won't even talk to me anymore, she hates me."

She went back to crying. I wrapped my arms around her. I looked around the room. All the adults and older children looked either concerned or terrified. The little kids looked confused. Nancy said "Kathleen, I think it's time you try to talk to Lyss."

I simply nodded and headed to her room while Amy took over holding Kelsey. When I got in her room she did not look like the Lyss I knew. She looked like a mean person. I sat at the chair by her bed and said "Lyss, baby, please talk to me. Let me help you."

"Why should I? And for the last time I DON'T NEED HELP!"

"Sweetie, what you are doing is dangerous, it could kill you."

"So! Maybe I want to die!"

"Lyss, don't say that! Why would you want to die?"

"Because I'm fat and ugly! I get made fun of every day!"

"Baby, who makes fun of you?"

"The 'Sexy Seven'"

"The who?"

"The gorgeous girls in my grade that are popular and hate anyone who doesn't 'fit in'"

"Fit in with what?"

"With them."

"So, why do you want to die over that? It sounds like those girls are just jealous."

"I don't want to die, I just want to be skinny."

"Lyss, when you look in the mirror what do you see?"

"A fat ugly girl."

"Baby, you are beautiful! You are completely the opposite of fat. Baby you are severely under weight. Please let us help you."

"NO! I'M FINALLY GETTING SKINNY! DON'T YOU SEE? WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO BE FAT!"

"I don't want you to be fat sweetie, I want you to be healthy, which at the moment you aren't"

"JUST GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU OR ANYONE ELSE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I held back my tears as I went back to the waiting room. The whole family looked at me. I shook my head and all hope that was in their eyes went away. I looked at Derek and Meredith with sad eyes and say "I think she is beyond the help that you could give her."

Derek looked at me and said "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you might need to get her in a program with other girls like her. She shuts everyone out, she won't listen. She refuses to accept the fact that she needs help. She refuses to accept the fact that she is not fat."

Meredith had tears in the corners of her eyes "Is this our best shot?"

"I think this is your only shot."


	12. Dinner, Speeding, and Comforting

_3 months later_

Kelsey P.O.V

Today is the day Alyssa gets to come back home. Mom and dad left this morning to go get her. Luke, Landon, and I were cleaning the house. We were overly thrilled to have our sister come home. She had written me a few times. She said that she was having fun and making friends. She said she was sorry for telling me she hated me and said she didn't know what had gotten into her. She said she missed me a lot. About 15 minutes later I heard the door open. I sprinted down the stairs and grabbed Lyss into a huge bear hug! "I missed you so much Lyss!"

She giggled "I missed you too, but I can't breathe."

I loosened up on her a bit and said "Whoops sorry."

She laughed "I missed your hugs."

Luke grabbed her picked her up into a hug and twirled her. She laughed. We all had a big group hug with her when mom said "We are going out to eat tonight with most of the Seattle family so I want you all showered and clothed by 5:30."

We all said OK and headed towards the Wii. Luke laughed and said to Alyssa "I hope you didn't forget how to play because if so your goin' down!"

She laughed and said "In your dreams bro!"

We played various games until 5 o'clock when we headed upstairs to get ready for dinner. I hopped in the shower and grabbed a dress. I dried and straightened my hair, put on makeup, and went to go check on Lyss. She was drying her hair with one hand while trying to do her make up with the other. I laughed and said "I'll do your hair, you do your make up."

I went to work on her hair. One we were ready we headed downstairs. We were only 5 minutes late this time. Mom was in a black dress, dad in some black pants and a blue dress shirt. Luke was in khaki shorts and a red dress shirt. Landon was in khaki pants and a white dress shirt, Melissa and Elizabeth were both in dresses. Dad chuckled and said "I think it's a new record. Lyss and Kels were only five minutes late this time."

We rolled our eyes and got into Luke's car. We wanted dad to take his new BMW and their wasn't enough room for everyone in their so Luke said he would drive us. We got to the restaurant quicker than we should have thanks to Luke's need for speed. He was sure to get a lecture this time. Lyss and I giggled as we got out of the car. We saw Craig, Leah, Nigel, Harrison, Rose, Aunt Lexi, Uncle Mark, Aunt Callie, and Aunt Arizona. We headed over to them. Uncle Mark looked at us and said "Where's the other half of you?"

Lyss and I laughed I answered "Oh, Luke's 'need for speed' got us here pretty fast. You'll be hearing about that at the dinner table tonight."

Uncle Mark looked at Luke and said "What have we told you about speeding?"

Luke said "Please, just save it for when mom and dad start the lecture."

Uncle Mark laughed "OK, but you will hear from me to."

Luke sighed "I know, I know, you and probably every other adult."

We chuckled. Nigel, Craig, Harrison, and Rose were hugging Lyss. After a few minutes our Aunts got their turns. They all hugged Lyss. About 10 minutes later mom and dad got here and they didn't look to pleased. Dad walked over to us looked at Luke and said "How fast were you driving?"

Luke looked a bit nervous when he answered "Umm, how slow were you driving?"

Bad move Lukey Poo. Dad looked madder than before "Excuse me? Luke this is definitely not the time to be smart with me."

Luke bit his lip "Sorry sir."

Dad said "Now, how fast were you driving?"

Luke looked nervous and finally answered "Umm, I got up to about 115."

Mom said "Give me your keys."

Luke clutched onto his pocket and said "Why?"

Mom said seriously "No driving for a week. Now give me your keys."

Luke grumbled and handed over his keys. In the midst of this Uncle Jackson, Uncle Alex, Aunt Teddy, and Uncle Henry had arrived. They all gave Lyss hugs and the hostess finally said the room was ready. We had a private room to hold all of our family. Luke offered to stay behind and wait for the rest of the family and show them to our room. Dad said "You aren't getting off that easy. Alyssa and Kelsey will show them. We aren't done talking yet."

Lyss and I headed over to the door and sat on a bench. Lyss giggled and said "He's in deep now."

I laughed "Yeah, I have a feeling he will be the main topic at dinner."

We were giggling when Aunt Christina, Uncle Owen, Madison, Noah, James, and Audrey arrived. Uncle Owen looked at us and said "What's so funny?"

We both giggled a bit before answering "Oh, Luke is currently being lectured about speeding."

He sighed "Again?"

"Yupp, mom took his keys this time."

Aunt Christina said "He must have been going pretty fast."

"115."

They both rolled their eyes before grabbing Lyss. Madison, Noah, James, and Audrey all hugged her and then we headed to our dinner room. When we got there, dad and Luke were yelling at each other. The kids were either trying to hide back laughter or in discussion. The adults were watching the heated argument. I heard Luke say "Oh come on dad, it was one time! I just wanted to see what going over 100 felt like."

Dad replied with "It was not one time Luke, you have had 2 speeding tickets and that doesn't even begin to cover how many times you have gotten yourself out of them."

"Just because you drive like a granpa doesn't mean I can't have fun!"

"There's a thin line between fun and dangerous and you are almost always on the dangerous side."

"That's so unfair! You are telling me you didn't speed when you were younger?"

"I never sped to the point where I put other people at risk."

"Name one wreck I've been in where it was my fault."

"Luckily there hasn't been, but that could change very quickly if you don't start thinking of the consequences of your actions."

"Oh here we go again with consequences. I'm 17, I'm almost an adult! This time next year you won't be able to just take my keys away."

"This time next year, you will be tried as an adult in the event of an accident."

"Do you think I give a fu…"

Mom intervened "Don't you dare finish that word Lucas Bennett Shepherd!"

"Sorry mom."

"Now let's save the rest of this fighting for a more appropriate time and place OK?" mom said more directed at dad than Luke.

Dad said "Sorry honey."

Luke just said "Fine."

We went through the rest of dinner with no issues. We talked about a lot of things. Lyss was excited to start her freshmen year. I told her she wouldn't feel the same when she had to start pulling all nighters with homework. After dinner we got into the cars. Dad drove the BMW with the younger kids and Mom drove us in Luke's car. We got home and were sent upstairs so they could talk to Luke 'privatley'. We always sneak onto the stairs and listen to what is being said. We hid on the stairs and heard them continue the argument. It was pretty much repeating what was said at dinner. I got bored and went upstairs to get ready for bed. After washing my face, brushing through my hair, brushing my teeth, and putting on some PJs I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

_Thanksgiving at the Shepherd house hold_

Alyssa P.O.V

The whole family got in last night. Mom and dad even told Aunt Amy to invite her co workers. Cooper , Charlotte, and their five kids were the only ones without plans. Yesterday was Craig, Kels, and my family birthday party. We each had one a few weeks ago with friends. I was already loaded from my friends. So far I had 392 dollars. After the family party my total was up to 1,800 dollars. Mom took Kelsey to get her driver's permit yesterday. She loved showing it off. I got out of bed, took a shower, put on some jeans and a sweater and headed downstairs. The older guys were all watching football with our uncles, the younger boys were outside playing football with the younger girls being cheerleaders. The older girls were in the game room playing darts, air hockey, and watching the Macy's day parade. I went and joined in watching the parade. We started talking about boys when I got a txt. It was from Alana. It said _"Rents out o town fo thanksgiving. Partay at my place. B there at 7:30. Luke is invited_**(Alana's older brother Chris is friends with Luke)**_ so have him bring u and Madison. U in?" _

I thought about this for a while. I finally decided that if Luke and Madison wanted to go that I would. I forwarded the message to Madison. She looked at me and nodded. I txt Luke and said _"Party at Alana's sposed 2 b epic. U me and Madison invited. U in?"_

His reply was _"Duh lil sis. When am I never not in fo a party?"_

Now it was time to work some magic on our 'rents'. I walked into the kitchen where dad was carving the turkey. Mom was there to so at least I get to take care of both of them at the same time. On a lower note so were Nana, Aunt Kathleen, Aunt Amy, and Aunt Arizona. They were complaining about the slices being too thick. I decided warming them up would make them suspicious so I just flat out asked. "Um, mom, dad, Alana and Chris want to know if Madison, Luke, and I can go hang out with them around 7:30."

Dad looked at me "Why? Shouldn't they be in Tennessee with their parents visiting family?"

Oh no. Now I have to admit there won't be adult supervision. "Umm, you see their parents left them here this Thanksgiving. That's kinda why they want us to come over. They want company."

Mom gave dad the 'she's leaving something out look'. Mom said "And who all will be there?"

"Um probably just me, Alana, Madison, Nicole, Anna, Margaret, Jamie, Chris, Luke and some guys from the soccer team." It wasn't a complete lie, I didn't know who all she invited.

Dad answered "That's a lot of people for some company."

"Yeah well Alana, Madison, Nicole, Anna, Margaret, Jamie, and I want to look at Winter formal dresses together online." Again, not a COMPLETE lie, we might do that.

Mom said "What aren't you telling us?"

I thought about it and blurted out "We just need some time to discuss things. That's mainly all we will be doing anyway."

They both looked at me and dad said. "I still think you are hiding something and if that something turns out to be something bad and we find out, well then maybe you won't be allowed to go to the Winter Formal."

I gasped a little bit but then mom said "Hey, if you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to fear."

I said "True that. When will dinner the food be ready."

Aunt Amy said "As soon as your dad slices the turkey right."

They started playfully arguing and I ran out to tell Luke, and Madison the good news. Madison worked her magic and convinced her parents to let her come to. It was finally time to eat. We all sat down and began eating. I got a txt from Harrison whom was sitting across from me asking me if I got invited. I simply nodded which got a few looks from the adults. After we helped clean up we changed into some more appropriate party clothes. For me I wore a short cocktail dress, Madison borrowed a cocktail dress from me. Luke knocked on my door and asked if we were ready. Boy were we ever. We sprinted to the car and buckled up. We were riding, singing, and Luke was speeding. This is how it usually is with all four of us in the car. Everything was going smoothly until we heard a thud. Luke slammed on the breaks. He said "Oh my god! I think I hit a kid!"

I hopped out of the car. He definitely hit a kid. The child was a little boy whom looked to be about 5 or 6. I ran over to him. He didn't have a pulse so I started doing CPR. I was lucky mom and dad taught us all how to do CPR just in case. Madison and Nigel ran to try and help. Luke was in the car sobbing his eyes out. Harrison was on the phone with the dispatcher from 911. Soon, the police and an ambulance showed up. The officer was asking us questions but we were all in shock. Harrison was the only one able to answer. Whatever he said made the officer tell us to go home. I knew that the little boy was gone. Madison and I did CPR for 25 minutes. If he wasn't gone he probably had brain damage. Luke was hysterical and wouldn't drive so Harrison drove us home. We got out of the car, well except for Luke and went inside.

We walked in to see Aunt Amy, Cooper, Charlotte, and Uncle Jo sitting on the couch. We knew that mom, dad, and the whole Seattle family had to go to work after we ate. Aunt Amy looked at us and said "Hey kids, you are all back early." That's when it happened. Madison and I broke into tears. Harrison ran to the bathroom and threw up. Nigel just laid on the floor not crying just curled up in a ball. Aunt Amy ran over to Madison and I who were both on our knees crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" We couldn't answer. "Whatever it is, it's OK. It will be OK. That just made us sob harder. "Where's Luke?"

Somehow I managed to get out something relatively close to "Car." Because Uncle Jo was out the door and heading towards the car. Aunt Amy dragged us towards the couch. Cooper and Charlotte looked concerned. Harrison came back in and sat by us now weeping with us. Aunt Amy called the rest of the adults in the room. Aunt Kathleen came over to us and wrapped her arms around us both. Uncle Jordan was trying to get Harrison to calm down. Uncle Jo walked in with Luke, halfway carrying him towards the couch.

Aunt Kathleen said "Kids, you have to tell us what happened so we can help."

I was the only one who had calmed down enough to start explaining. "We, we were, we were driving and and the boy, he just, he came out of nowhere." I broke into tears again.

Aunt Kathleen held me tighter. "Sweetheart, did one of you hit a child?"

Luke got even more hysterical and got to the point where he was crying so much he couldn't breathe. I was about to that point as well. Harrison simply got out "Yes."

Aunt Kathleen continued "It's OK, we know you didn't mean to. Did you call the police?"

Madison finally spoke "Yes, they asked us questions, we answered and they told us to go home."

Aunt Kathleen looked at Luke and said "Bud, you need to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick."

Moments later he was sprinting towards the bathroom, Cooper and Uncle Jo close on his heels. Aunt Nancy said "Was the little boy alright."

I cried even harder. Madison mumbled "Dead.." and began sobbing again. We couldn't calm down. It was just all to much.

Luke P.O.V (starting from the accident)

I heard a thud. I looked and saw a tiny little boy fly backwards "Oh my god, I think I hit a kid." I began sobbing. How could I be this reckless, this stupid. I couldn't handle it. I put my head on the steering wheel and began sobbing. The police showed up but I was in no shape to answer questions. After Harrison explained everything to them he got in the car and said we could go home. I couldn't drive. I don't think I will ever drive again. I hit a flippin child. I saw my sister doing CPR which I knew meant the child was probably dead and if not he was going to die pretty soon. We got home and I couldn't go inside. I couldn't tell my family that I was a murderer. I hate myself. I hate myself so much. About 10 minutes later Uncle Jo got in the car with me. He didn't say a word he just put his hand on my back while I cried. Eventually he basically dragged me in the house and set me on the couch. I really couldn't handle this. I just wanted to get out. I wanted to be alone. I vaguely remember Aunt Kathleen saying I needed to calm down before I ran to the bathroom to throw up. While I was throwing up I remember feeling a hand on my shoulder. After I finished I looked and saw Cooper and Uncle Jo. I fell to my knees and started crying again. They were both there trying to comfort me saying it wasn't my fault but that made things worse. It most certainly was my fault. I didn't care what anyone said because I knew the truth. I had just killed a child.

Derek P.O.V

It had been a slow day in the pit. There was a kid with a broken leg and another kid with a concussion. It was going to be an easy day but all of us knew not to jinx it by saying so. Well all of us except the intern whom blurted out "This is a slow day." As soon as the words left his mouth we got a call saying a young boy about the age of 4 had been hit by a car. Arizona, Owen, Callie, Mark, and I went to meet the ambulance. When the paramedics got out they said "He's been down for over an hour, I think you just need to call it." We called it and I headed back inside. It always upset me to see such a young child die. I got a call on my cell phone. I looked and noticed it was Kathleen. I answered _"Hey Kath, what's up?"_

"_Umm Derek, I think that you and Meredith really need to get home."_

"_Why, what's wrong? Are the kids OK?"_

"_Physically yes but there's been an accident."_

"_What kind of accident."_

"_Luke, Harrison, Madison, and Kelsey were on their way to their friend's house when Luke accidentally hit a child. It was completely the child's fault but they don't believe that. Kelsey, Harrison, and Madison are hysterical, Nigel is lying on the floor curled up in a ball doing nothing but breathing, and Luke is making himself sick from crying so much and is pretty close to a full blown panic attack."_

"_I think I know which boy they hit."_

"_Did he come in?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh please tell me he's alright."_

"_He's dead."_

"_Oh my, OK, please do come home soon."_

"_I'll get everyone and be on my way."_

"_I'll see you soon."_

"_Bye."_

I headed off to tell Owen, Mark, Arizona, and Callie since I knew they were all in the pit. I was glad to see Lexi, Meredith, and Christina with them. Teddy, Alex, and Jackson were there as well I looked at them and said "Owen, Mark, Callie, Lexi, Arizona, Christina, Meredith, we need to get back to our house. There is a situation."

Mark said "What kind of situation."

"The little boy we just pronounced dead, well our kids are the ones that hit him."

Arizona said "But it couldn't have been there fault."

"No the police already claimed that it was completely the little boy and his parents fault. Nigel is curled up in a ball on the floor doing nothing but breathing, Harrison, Madison, and Kelsey are hysterical, Luke is making himself sick from crying so much and is about to have a full blown panic attack."

Callie said "We'll meet you there." Her, Arizona, Mark, and Lexi ran to their cars. Christina and Owen were sprinting to theirs at the same time as Meredith and I were.

Nancy P.O.V

I was holding Madison tight as she cried. She was a wreck. She had mascara and eyeliner dripping down her cheeks. I was rubbing circles on her back trying to soothe her. "Sweetie, it's OK, everything's OK." She was still crying. The door opened and Owen and Christina ran over to us. I left the room to give them some privacy.

Owen P.O.V (Got to the house first)

Christina and I ran over to Madison and Nancy. She was sobbing into Nancy's chest while Nancy tried to counsel her. I picked her up and carried her to the car. She was still crying while Christina buckled her in and held her while I drove us home.

Scott P.O.V (same time as Nancy's P.O.V)

I was holding Harrison whom had calmed down a considerable amount and was actually not crying for the first time in about 10 minutes. I sat there with him until Mark and Lexi walked in.

Mark P.O.V

I walked over to my son. He had been crying. I said "It's OK to cry son, don't try and be tough." He started crying again and Lexi took him to the car while I went to go see what was taking Callie and Arizona so long. I was shocked when I saw Nigel. He was completely in shock. I knew that he wasn't in any condition to walk so I went over picked him up and carried him to the car.

Kathleen P.O.V (same time as Scott's P.O.V)

I was rubbing Nigel's back as he lie on the floor, not crying, just breathing. He was curled up in a ball, in shock. I was telling him things like "It's OK, you're OK" and "It's OK to cry, you can let it all out." I sat like this when I heard a voice. It was Callie, Arizona, Lexi, and Mark asking where Nigel and Harrison were. I was alone with Nigel in the living room where he stayed on the ground. Callie and Arizona walked in. I left them with their son.

Arizona P.O.V (Right after Owen and Christina left.)

Callie and I walked in and were shocked when we saw our 16 year old son curled up in a ball on the floor. Kathleen got up and left. I walked over to him. He was definitely in shock. I sat on the floor and put my hand on his back and said "Buddy, it's OK, let's go home." He didn't move. Callie and I both sat him up and put his hand between his knees. Callie went to go get something for him to drink. After about 10 minutes he started to get a bit better but still wouldn't move. Mark walked in and said that Lexi and Harrison were already in the car. Then he picked up Nigel and carried him to the car. We drove off right as Meredith and Derek pulled in.

Amy P.O.V (Same time as Kathleen's P.O.V)

I sat on the couch holding Kelsey whom was still crying. I took her upstairs and got her into some pajamas and laid her in bed. I sat there holding her until she was in a deep enough sleep that moving her wouldn't wake her up. Meredith walked in and helped me lay her down in bed. We went downstairs and walked into the living room where the rest of the family minus Derek, Luke, and all the kids were.

Joseph P.O.V (Same time as Amy's P.O.V)

Cooper and I were getting worried. Luke started having a panic attack I sat down next to him and tried to calm him down "Luke, buddy, breathe come on, in and out, in and out." It wasn't working. Cooper came back with a paper bag and a wet wash cloth. We made Luke use them. He was still panicking. "It's OK Luke, everything will be OK, come on now calm down." He started breathing normally and eventually began crying and clutching on to me for dear life. That's the state he was in when Derek walked in the bathroom. I nodded and Cooper and I left Derek and Luke alone.

Derek P.O.V

I walked in to see my boy sobbing and holding on to his uncle. Joseph and I shared a look and he nodded and left me with Luke. I walked over slowly to my son who was on the ground with his arms around his knees, head in-between them. I walked over and put my hand on his back. He was still crying so I sat down and rapped my arms around him. "Everything's going to be OK. It's all OK. I love you son." He shifted so he could look at me. His eyes were red from crying so much.

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's OK son, it was an accident. I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm just worried about you."

"I love you dad."

"I love you to Luke."

**BOY THOSE SHEPHERD'S SURE KNOW HOW TO COMFORT, OMG AND DEREK SHEPHERD MIGHT JUST BE THE BEST DADDY EVER! SO I DISSAPPOINTED MYSELF BECAUSE I WAS CONVINCED MER AND DER WEREN'T GOING TO GET TO KEEP ZOLA. I STARTED WRITING BEFORE THAT EPISODE. IS IT TO LATE TO INCLUDE ZOLA? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT. OH AND IF YOU WANT ZOLA TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO TO INCORPERATE HER INTO MY STORY.**


	13. Luke, Exams, and Christmas

_Luke P.O.V after accident, 2 weeks until Christmas_

Ever since I hit the kid I have been different. I dumped my girlfriend, got a new one, and began hanging out with new friends and left my old ones in the dust. I also got into drugs and alcohol recreationally but none of my family knew that. I only got high when I knew none of my family would see me because they would be able to tell. My grades have slipped from all As to all Ds and an F. Mom and dad get really mad at me about them but I really don't care. I don't even want to go to college next year. My friendship with Kelsey is almost completely gone. We used to talk all the time, go running together, we were best friends. Not anymore. I sneak out a lot to go to East Side, which is where we do our drugs. I don't even care if I get caught anymore. I like shoplifting to now. It's something about the thrill you get from it. My friends and I have also started doing random 'bad things' for fun. We like hanging from the escalator as it goes up and hopping to the next floor from it. I can't believe I never did any of this before. Life itself is so much more fun when it's like this. My new girlfriend and I bang all the time which totally rocks. I am sitting on my bed txting her at the moment. I hear the front door. Mom and dad must be home. As if they could read my mind I hear dad yell "Kids, we're home."

I don't pay any attention I just go back to txting my girl. Next I hear a very angry "Luke! Kitchen NOW!"

Uggh what now? I head to the kitchen. Mom and dad are sitting at the table looking at a piece of paper I recognize to be report cards. Dad gets up, closes the door and says "What the hell is this Luke? 6 D's, 1 F? How do you expect to get into college with these grades? You might not even pass your senior year! Do you not even care anymore?"

"Why do you give a crap? It's my life I can do what I want with it!"

Mom looked sad as she spoke "Luke, sweetheart, what is going on with you? What happened to the old Luke?"

"People change mom! Just leave me alone!" I tried to walk out of the kitchen but dad grabbed my arm.

"YOU NEVER SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!"

"WHY SHOULD I? I DON'T SEE WHAT THE PROBLEM HERE IS!"

"THE PROBLEM IS YOUR AWFUL GRADES, DISRESPECTFUL BEHAVIOUR, AND TO BE BLUNT CURRENT STYLE OF LIVING!"

"I WILL SAY IT AGAIN! THIS IS MY LIFE, NOT YOURS, SO GET THE HECK OUT OF IT!" I stormed outside got in my car slammed the door and began driving. Some drugs and sex would help all of this.

_Derek P.O.V_

Ever since the wreck Luke has been a completely different person. He dumped his girlfriend, never talks to his cousins or other friends, hangs out with kids whom smell like pot, is utterly disrespectful, I just don't see how our perfect son could get this bad. He doesn't even talk to Kelsey anymore. You can almost feel her broken heart when she tries to talk to him and he won't pay any acknowledgement to her existence. Meredith is extremely upset by all of this too. As soon as Luke told her to leave her alone she began crying. When I tried comforting her she brushed me off and simply asked to be left alone. Against my better judgment, I didn't follow as she went up to our room. I'm hoping that someone in the family can get through to him over Christmas. Amelia, Joseph, Courtney, Lillian, Rose, and Julia get here tomorrow (Monday) since the girls are too young for exams and Amelia and Joseph don't have work. Hayley, Scott, Gregg, and Hannah get here this Saturday. Taylor and Justin won't be here until next Wednesday because Yale had to take some snow days so they have to go longer. Thomas will be here this Wednesday because Dartmouth got out early. The rest of the family should be here next Monday, late because of the New York school schedule. Christmas day is the Sunday after they get here. I heard my phone ringing. I looked down it was Amy.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Der Bear!"_

"_Amy."_

"_Our flight gets in tomorrow at 10:30 AM. If you have the time to pick us up we would rather not get a rental car."_

"_We'll send someone after you. I'll txt you when I know who."_

"_You'll never guess what Addie did!"_

"_What did Addie do?"_

"_She adopted triplets!"_

"_Good for her. She always wanted kids."_

"_Oh crap, got a 911 page. See you tomorrow."_

"_Bye."_

The line went dead. In all honesty I was actually still friends with Addison. The times my kids have been to LA, they've all grown to love her. Meredith and her txt and are on a first name basis. Most people would say that this is awkward but Addie and I have been friends since our freshmen year in college.

I didn't even here Kelsey come in the kitchen until she said "Daddy?"

"Hey Kels, you OK?"

"No. I'm worried about Luke."

"I know baby, so am I. We'll get through this."

She sat down in the chair beside me and but her head in my chest.

_Luke P.O.V_

I headed to Gretchen's house expecting sex and drugs. When I got there I realized her car was the only one there. I went up to the door and knocked. She answered and I could tell she had been crying. I gave her a hug "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Don't freak out OK!"

"I promise I won't. What's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're WHAT? Are you sure?"

"I took five different tests. They were all positive."

"When did you find out?"

"I took them today."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I don't know! I don't want to be pregnant but I don't want to get an abortion."

"Well, why not?"

"Because I don't want to kill our baby."

"Well I don't want to be a father yet!"

"Well like it or not, you are!"

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"No, and you shouldn't be here when I do."

"When will you?"

"Probably this weekend, Monday at the latest."

"OK, tell me when you do."

"I will."

"I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's not like either of us planned on it."

"Yeah, I know but still."

"My parents will be home soon. You should go."

"OK, txt me."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hopped back in my car and began driving home. I can't believe this. She's pregnant. We were so careful! How could this happen? God this day sucks. I hope if she does have the kid she doesn't want to keep it. Adoption maybe? I know one thing for sure. I'm screwed. If the school finds out, we will both be kicked out. We both do drugs so who knows what kinds of problems that kids going to have. I hate my life right now. I finally pulled up to my drive way. It was about 10:30 P.M. Everyone was most likely asleep. I opened the door and went up to my room.

The next morning when I walked downstairs at 7:30 to go to school it was really quiet. I guess it was because only Kelsey, Alyssa, and I were up. We were the only ones still in school. We had four exams today, two tomorrow, and one Wednesday then we would be out for Christmas. Aunt Amy and her family would be here when I got back from school. I actually did study. If I got all 100s on exams then my D's would be up to low A's and B's and my F would be a C. I honestly don't care but if mom and dad are going to find out about Gretchen, might as well have them be in good moods when I tell them. I ate a waffle and drank some coffee and went to my car.

It was snowing and I had to defrost my windshield. Pretty soon Kelsey and Alyssa were getting into the car. Once I scraped all of the ice I got in and began driving. We got to school 5 minutes early, just enough time to get to our exams. I had AP biology, AP history, AP lit, and AP calculus today. Tomorrow was Physics (Yes I am taking two sciences at the same time) and AP Art. Wednesday was gym. I went to the biology room and took my seat. The exam was easy. I definitely got an A. I went through the rest of my exams. They were all really easy. The day finally ended and I drove us home. I walked inside and Aunt Amy, Uncle Jo, Lillian, Rose, Courtney, Hunter, Landon, Melissa, and Elizabeth were on the couches watching Christmas movies. I gave them hugs and went upstairs to study for Physics. I sat for hours studying it. I eventually heard mom call us for dinner. I took my physics book with me. I studied while I ate. I took it with me everywhere. I slept with it under my pillow. I was so going to ace this exam. The next morning I went to school, took my exams, and went home. I didn't really have to study for gym so I could just chill. I was in my room listening to music when mom called us all for dinner. I sat down next to Aunt Amy and dug in. Mom made my favorite meal, lasagna. She has some super secret ingredient that makes it outstanding so it's the best thing you'll ever taste. After dinner I took a shower and went to bed. I woke up to the sound of my alarm the next morning. I grabbed a doughnut, some coffee, and my various braces so running wouldn't hurt so bad and got in the car. The gym exam was run a mile in 7 minutes, do 50 crunches, 20 pushups, 35 jumping jacks, 5 chin ups, and climb the rope. I did all with no trouble. School was FINALLY over.

The days went by fast and pretty soon it was Tuesday morning. When I went downstairs all of the family had arrived and were eating breakfast. I heard some "Mornings" and "Hey Lukes" while I went to grab some coffee. The day went by pretty uneventfully. The mail got here and dad threw an envelope at me. I saw it was from the school and knew it must be exam results. I was quite nervous. If I didn't improve my grades, mom and dad would NOT be happy and it would most certainly not help with having to tell them Gretchen is pregnant. I sighed and opened the envelope. The first result was AP Biology. My exam grade was a 104 and my final semester grade was a 93. Luckily my 100 average of the first quarter helped out. The next was AP Lit. My exam grade was a 99 and my final grade was a 92.5. AP Calculus I ended up with an exam grade of 92 and a final grade of 85. My AP history exam I aced with a 106 and a final grade of 94. AP art I ended up with a 100 on my exam and a 98 for the class. Physics I ended up with a 79 on the exam and 85 for the class. Gym I got 100 on the exam and a 100 on the class. My GPA was a 4.6. This would definitely get me on my dad's good side. Kelsey was bragging about her 4.0 and Alyssa about her 3.5. Mom and dad were both staring at me. Dad said "Well?"

I grinned "4.6!"

Mom said "How?"

"I aced all of my exams, my first quarter grades were all A's, I guess it just evened out."

Dad looked proud "Well done."

"Thanks pops!"

Everyone laughed. They day went by quickly. I watched some basketball, played some football, went running, and finally fell asleep.

_Derek P.O.V_

Once the kids fell asleep we all took seats in the living room and began catching up. We talked about work, and then the topic of our kids, mainly our teens, came up. Once it was our turn, we spoke youngest to oldest. Meredith and I really didn't want to explain Luke but they would find out sooner or later. I began "Well, Elizabeth is outsmarting all the kids at daycare, same for Melissa at preschool, Landon is loving 8th grade, Kelsey and Alyssa are loving boys, Twilight, and high school, and Luke, well…. things have changed since the accident."

Scott said "How so?"

Meredith answered "It's like he's not Luke anymore. He just recently started acting normal again."

Hayley said "Well, what did he do?"

I answered this time "He began failing and getting D's, going to parties, broke up with his girlfriend, hangs out with kids whom smell like pot, and we found a fake I.D. in his room. We took it away of course but that just means he must have been into alcohol."

Michael said "Sounds like he and Henry are about at the same place."

I answered "Really? What has Henry been doing?"

"You know, hanging with the pot heads, failing classes, and we found some empty beer bottles under his bed."

Nancy said "We found a joint in Jackson's room."

God, what has gotten into our teens. "How did you handle that?"

Jordan said "Well, a lot of lecturing, we grounded him for 2 months, and we told him if he has any friends over that even look like druggies it would be a lot longer, oh and a HEAP of yelling."

Amy said "Boy am I glad to not have teens."

Meredith chuckled "Yet Aims, yet."

Amy said "What's that supposed to mean."

Meredith said "One day they are your innocent little children with sticky hands and wet kisses and the next day they are hormonal monsters on crack."

We all laughed at this. Mom said "Well it's getting late. I'm going to turn in. I suggest you all do the same because you know the children will wake you up early tomorrow."

We all agreed, bid our good nights, and headed off to bed.

_Luke P.O.V_

It's Christmas day and Gretchen still hasn't told her parents yet. I'm about to tell them myself. I looked at my clock and it was almost noon. I rolled out of bed and took a shower. I grabbed some pants and a t-shirt. When I got downstairs the whole Seattle family was already here. The day went on uneventful until Christmas Eve dinner. I heard the doorbell ring and I said I would get it. I regretted it as soon as I saw who was on the other side of the closed door. It was Gretchen's dad and he did NOT look happy. I opened it and said "Mr. Barnes, what can I do for you on this lovely evening?".

He looked at me and said "You son of a bitch! You got her pregnant!"

Next thing I knew I was thrown down the steps of our front porch and punched in the face repeatedly. I heard Kelsey scream and I felt Mr. Barnes being pulled off of me. I looked up and Uncle Alex and Uncle Owen were holding him back. By this time my whole family had gathered to see what the commotion was. Uncle Mark helped me up and began to lead me inside. I heard Mr. Barnes threatening to kill me while I was led to the couch. Aunt Amy came back with ice packs and put one on my eye, one on my nose, and one on my wrist. I heard dad come in with a suture kit and hand it to Uncle Mark. Great, stitches. Once I was numbed up and stitched up dad asked "What was that all about?"

I sighed "Well, I guess I can't really hide it anymore."

The whole family was listening. All the Shepherds loved gossip. Dad said "Well?"

"Dad, Gretchen's pregnant."

"SHE'S WHAT?"

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"LUKE WE TALKED ABOUT THIS! WE TALKED ABOUT THE RISKS! ABOUT SAFE SEX!"

"We were always careful."

"So why is she pregnant?"

"We don't know. We honestly don't know how it happened."

"Luke go to your room. We are NOT done talking about this, but I need to calm down before I talk to you again."

I simply walked up the stairs to my room and locked my door. I looked at my phone and realized I had 5 missed calls from Gretchen and about 20 txts saying _Dads on way b where _and other things similar to that. I called her back. She was sobbing when she answered

"_Luke?"_

"_Gretchen, babe, what's wrong?"_

"_My parents kicked me out. I have nowhere to go."_

"_Where are you? I'm going to come get you."_

"_At the edge of my neighborhood."_

"_I'll be there soon."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

I walked downstairs and prayed dad was in an OK mood. I looked at him and could tell that mom was probably my best bet. I walked to the kitchen where she and my aunts were cleaning. "Mom?"

"Luke, I thought we sent you to your room"

"Yeah well, I need to go somewhere."

"And where might that somewhere be?"

"I need to go get Gretchen."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You and her are not going to see each other for a while."

"Mom, her parents kicked her out. She has no family, no friends besides me. She's cold and scared and upset. Please let me go get her."

"Fine buy you are not driving."

"Well, then who is?"

"Whichever one of your aunts is willing to go with you."

I looked at them "Any volunteers?"

Aunt Arizona nodded and we left the house in her car. Something about Aunt Arizona makes me want to open up to her. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

"Luke, why are you crying?"

"Because I was utterly stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I was stupid enough to get Gretchen pregnant."

"It's not all your fault, just half of it."

"Because that's so much better."

"So you're crying because you think you are stupid?"

"No."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I don't know what to do."

"About what."

"Gretchen wants to keep it. I can't be a father but I can't leave a baby fatherless. I understand her not wanting to get an abortion but why not just have someone adopt the baby?"

"She probably can't stand to think of someone else with her baby."

"But what about college. I don't want to give up my life because I'm a father."

"Who says you can't do both?"

"Society says I can't do both."

"Society is messed up."

"I'm scared."

"I know, but I also know you're smart enough to get through this. We'll all help you. The whole family is on your side."

"I'm also afraid the kid might have problems."

"Why?"

"You have to promise not to say anything to my parents."

"OK."

"We were both high and probably drunk when it was conceived."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it but it's highly unlikely unless she did drugs and alcohol after the baby was conceived."

"She probably did."

"Isn't this her street?"

"Yeah."

"It'll all work out."

"Thanks Aunt Arizona."

"Any time Luke." 

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH THE BABY DRAMA? I'M BEGINNING TO THINK NO ONE READS THIS OR LIKES THIS SO UNTIL I GET ATLEAST 5 NEW REVIEWS I WILL NOT POST NEW CHAPTERS.**


	14. Tears, Drugs, and Notes

Arizona P.O.V

When we got to the edge of Gretchen's neighborhood, I was shocked at what I saw. I saw a small figure that looked like Gretchen bleeding. I got out of the car and ran to her limp body. I checked for a pulse but couldn't find one. I began doing CPR. "Luke! Call 911!"

He did as I told him and I continued doing CPR. It wasn't working. It looked like someone had cut open her stomach. I took my jacket off and tried to stop the bleeding. I called Luke over and told him to continue CPR. He was crying while he did it. I quickly got my phone out and dialed Owen's number. _"Hello?"_

"_Owen! I need you and Nancy to meet us at the hospital RIGHT NOW!"_

"_Why, what happened?"_

"_I don't know. It looks like someone has tried to cut the baby out of Gretchen's stomach."_

"_My God."_

"_Just hurry OK? We're waiting for an ambulance right now." _

"_I'll go get Nancy."_

I hung up the phone and went back to working on Gretchen. Luke looked at me and said "CPR isn't working!"

"Just continue anyway! Uncle Owen and Aunt Nancy will be at the hospital when we get there."

"OK." He went back to doing CPR. I heard sirens in the distance and then saw the ambulance pull up. Once she was loaded Luke and I got inside. I was still attempting to get the bleeding under control. The paramedic had taken over CPR. I knew that things were not good for one because she had been down for at least 20 minutes and two she had lost a TON of blood. When we got to the hospital the door opened and I saw Owen and Nancy in trauma gowns waiting for us. They wheeled the gurney to a trauma room and I followed in. I said "As much as I hate to say it, I think we need to call it. She's been down for ATLEAST 30 minutes and look at all the blood she's lost."

Nancy sighed "I can't do it."

"I can't either."

Owen looked up "Time of death, 11:19 PM."

I looked out and saw Luke storm out of the OR.

Luke P.O.V

I saw the look on their faces and knew what was about to happen. She was dead. My Gretchen, and my baby. I couldn't stay here. I stormed out of the hospital and towards the bus stop. I rode the bus to the ferry and got on. I could walk home once the ferry stopped. When I got home I walked inside and saw my parents, nana, aunts, uncles, cousins, and siblings staring at me. Mom ran over to me. "Luke, are you OK?"

I looked down and realized I was covered in Gretchen's blood. I didn't know what to say. Physically I was fine, emotionally I was a train wreck, no bigger than that, it was a plane crash. I simply nodded and tried to go upstairs. Dad grabbed my arm. "Luke, what happened?"

I had a single tear slide down my cheek before I attempted to go upstairs again. This time, Kelsey grabbed me. "Luke, what is it?"

I couldn't handle it anymore, I didn't mean to snap but I was upset and angry. "God Kels can't you mind your own damn business! Leave me the hell alone!"

I heard dad say "Luke…."

I just ran up to my room and locked the door. I found a picture of Gretchen, held it to my chest and began crying. I heard a knock on my door. I didn't say anything "Luke?" It was mom. I didn't answer.

"Luke, please…" It was dad this time. I still didn't answer.

"We all know about Gretchen." It was Aunt Kathleen this time. They must have all been out there. I got up and slowly opened the door. I went back to my bed and sat down. Aunt Kathleen sat by me "Luke, I'm so sorry."

I was trying with all my might to cover up my sadness but apparently was failing. Luckily it wasn't EVERYONE, just mom, dad, Aunt Kathleen, Uncle Mark, and Kelsey. Dad said "Luke, you don't have to be tuff right now. We all know how hard this is."

That made some tears fall. Kelsey grabbed my hand. "Luke, it'll be OK."

How could she say that? It would never be OK, ever again. I simply shook my head. Mom came over and wrapped her arms around me. "Luke, at least Gretchen's in a better place right now."

I finally brought myself to talk "It's not just about that mom."

Dad said "Then what else is there?"

"The baby, I know it sounds crazy since I didn't want to keep it anyway but I mean whoever did this not only murdered Gretchen but the baby, my baby to. The worst part about it is I think I know who did it."

Uncle Mark looked at me and said "You do?"

"I mean you saw how mad her dad was, he tried to kill me. I guess the next best thing was killing my baby and it just so happened he killed Gretchen along the way."

Dad said "That's a pretty serious accusation."

"I think it's the right one though."

Mom looked at me and said "Why don't you get cleaned up and get some sleep?"

"Sounds good."

I headed off to my bathroom to get this blood off of me.

Derek P.O.V

I can't believe this is happening. Just when I thought things were getting better, Luke tells me Gretchen's pregnant, Gretchen and the unborn baby are murdered, Luke is in some sort of shock or something because he sure isn't acting normal, and now we will probably all be witnessing about how mad Gretchen's dad was. I guess it could make sense, him killing the baby but I can't imagine a father ever killing his daughter. Luke is going through hell right now and I just hope it doesn't get to bad. I walked downstairs to the living room where all of the adults were. Owen, Nancy, and Arizona had arrived back from the hospital. Owen looked at me and said "So, how is he?"

"I'm not really sure. He's upset but I think more angry and confused than anything."

Kathleen said "Well, that can be expected with all of this. He's still coping with the whole car accident, he is upset about the baby and Gretchen, confused to why he even cares about the baby, and angry at whoever killed them."

"I just hope he doesn't do anything like he did with the whole car thing."

Nancy said "We all do."

Meredith looked up "What do we do to help him?"

Kathleen said "Just give him time, let him know he's not alone, eventually he will open up."

Meredith sighed "I guess so."

I wrapped my arm around her. Luke came skipping down the stairs happy as could be. Meredith and I both had the same confused look. She said "Luke?"

He kept grinning and said "I'm going out."

I noticed his speech was slurred, his eyes were red, and it looked like his pupils were dilated. He was very fidgety too. Amy looked over at me as if to reinforce that everyone knew he was high. I said "What did you take?"

He said "What do you mean?"

"You're high, now what did you take?"

He just laughed.

"I'M NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN! NOW WHAT DID YOU TAKE!"

"GOD DAD, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"OH YEAH? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT? GONNA GROUND ME? I'M ALREADY GROUNDED? GONNA MAKE ME MISERABLE? I'M ALREADY MISERABLE!"

"LUKE SERIOUSLY WHAT DID YOU TAKE?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"I THINK IT IS!"

"WELL I DON'T!"

By this time the whole family was staring at us. Some looked sympathetic, some looked shocked, some even looked angry. "LUCAS BENJAMIN SHEPHERD! WHAT DID YOU TAKE?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT DAD YOU NEVER CARED BEFORE!"

"I ALWAYS CARED! I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE THAT MY SON COULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY DO DRUGS!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT DAD, WHATEVER! I'M OUT OF HERE."

I grabbed his arm "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"OH YEAH! WATCH ME!"

With that he was out of my grasp and out the door. The whole family was standing in the same spots they had been in, open mouthed staring after Luke. I charged up to his room to find the drugs. Mark, Jordan, Michael, Scott, Joseph, Owen, Alex, and Jackson all followed me. The girls stayed behind.

When we got up to his room I said "Look wherever you think a teenage boy would hide drugs."

They all began searching the room. About five minutes later Alex said "Derek, I think you should come read this."

I picked up a letter and read it:

_I just can't take this anymore. I hate life, I hate everything, everyone. I killed a kid, I betrayed my friends, I hurt my sister, I found my dead girlfriend and unborn baby. To Mom and Dad: None of this is your fault, it's all mine. Don't try and blame each other or anyone else for that matter because this is all me. To Kelsey: You were such a great sister and I'm sorry for doing this. I love you. To Alyssa: I am so glad you got on the right track. I love you. To Landon: Take care of our sisters. Beat up any guys that hurt them. Bye bro. To Melissa: you are too young to understand this, but know this; you're big brother loves you and always will To Elizabeth: I know you are WAY too young to understand this, but I have hopes that one day mom or dad will explain to you what happened. I love you. To my aunts and uncles: Don't let mom and dad blame themselves, don't let them split up. It was my choice and I made it. I love you all. To my cousins: I'm sorry for doing this but I had to do it for me. I guess I am selfish that way. To my friends: I am sorry for betraying you. Don't make the same mistakes I did._

_By the time you read this I will already be dead. I took a little bit of everything I had which is in a box under my sink in the bathroom and drank a bottle of tequila. If that doesn't kill me I plan on driving off a cliff. _

_-Love Luke-_

We found the box. There was heroin, speed, cocaine, marijuana, amphetamines, and ecstasy. Beside it was an empty bottle of tequila. My son just committed suicide basically. The last thing I did was yell at him. I didn't know what to do but I knew one thing, I had to find him, quick. I ran down the stairs handed the note to Meredith and got in my car.

Meredith P.O.V

Derek ran down the stairs, threw a piece of wadded up paper at me and went out the door. The rest of the family was staring at me waiting for an answer. I read the paper and my heart sunk with every word. I began crying so much I couldn't even speak. I gave the note to Hayley to read.

She finally said "It's a suicide note."

I heard Kelsey scream "NO!" and try to run out the door. Luckily Mark realized what she was doing and grabbed her. She fell to her knees and began sobbing. I heard Mark try to comfort her.

Nancy said "It can't be. Luke wouldn't, he just wouldn't."

Kathleen took the not from Hayley "How do we know that he actually already did it?"

Joseph said "We found the empty bottle of tequila with the drugs."

Callie said "What drugs did he have?"

Michael said "Heroin, speed, cocaine, marijuana, amphetamines, and ecstasy. There was also a few empty bottles of over the counter drugs too."

I began crying even harder. Lexi was rubbing my back. The phone rang, I looked at the caller ID which said Derek and picked it up. _"Hello?"_

"_Meredith Luke is…"_

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LUKE? IS HE DEAD OR ALIVE? IS THIS THE BREAKING POINT? MAYBE. ANYWAY…..THERE ARE POLLS ON MY PROFILE CHECK THEM OUT!**


	15. Worst Christmas Ever

"_Meredith Luke is…."_

Derek P.O.V (before the phone call)

I was searching everywhere for my son. I looked every possible place I thought he might be but there was no sign of him. I saw a car completely totaled. I looked closer and realized it was the same car as Luke's. I was hopeful that it was Luke but at the same time I didn't think anyone could live through that wreck. I walked closer and heard a soft whimper. "Luke? Luke can you hear me?"

"Dddadd? Hhheeelllpppp. Ittt huurrtts."

I went to the driver's side and looked in the window. Luke was being crushed by the steering wheel, airbag, and the seat. The head rest's metal poles were in his head. I reached in and felt his pulse. It was fast but that was probably just from being scared. I got out my phone and dialed 911.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"_Yes, this is Dr. Shepherd, I am a surgeon at Seattle Grace, I have a 17 year old male in a bad car accident. He is stuck in the car impaled on the steering wheel, and the car is crushed so the door won't open."_

"_What is your location sir?"_

"_On highway 192, mile marker 24."_

"_We are sending help."_

"_Thank you."_

I hung up and grabbed my phone. I dialed the home number. Meredith answered _"Hello?"_

"_Meredith, Luke is, there was an accident. Luke is alive but it's bad. He's stuck in the car impaled on the steering wheel; the headrest is stabbing his head. I can't get him out. Search and rescue are on the way. I need you, Teddy, Owen, Christina, Mark, Amelia, Jordan, Joseph, Callie, Michael, and Arizona to meet me at the hospital."_

"_Oh my god Derek! But he is alive?"_

"_Yes."_

"_We'll be at the hospital as fast as humanly possible."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

I grabbed Luke's hand. He was starting to doze off. "Luke, I know it's hard but you need to stay awake. Please, do it for me, if you can't do it for me do it for your mom and siblings, just please Luke, stay with me."

"Dad, I can't. It hurts so bad."

"Luke, please, I know it hurts, please fight."

"I'm sorry."

"For what."

"For everything, for yelling at you and mom, for not telling you that I was high even though you knew it, for not telling you I was on speed at the time."

"Luke, why did you try and kill yourself."

"You think I wanted this to happen?"

"We found a note.."

"That note wasn't true. I wrote it and meant to throw it away. I never wanted to die it was just a way to express my sadness."

"But we found the empty bottle of tequila."

"Oh, that's been there for a while. I didn't drink it all at once it's been empty for a few months. I couldn't throw it away without you and mom finding it so I hid it."

"So this really was an accident?"

"Yes, I got hit by a truck which sped off." His eyes began closing again.

"Luke, please son, stay with me."

"Dad, I don't want to die." He had tears falling from his eyes now.

"I know, I'm going to do everything I can do to make sure you live, I promise you. I love you Luke."

"I love you to dad. I know you said you won't let me die, but if I do, will you explain the note to everyone and tell them I'm sorry. Also, tell them I love them and never wanted to hurt them."

"Luke you won't die."

"It's a possibility."

"I know but I just can't think like that right now."

Meredith P.O.V

I hung up the phone and began talking. "Luke's alive, but there was a bad car accident. Derek said for me, Mark, Teddy, Christina, Owen, Jordan, Amelia, Joseph, Callie, Michael, and Arizona to get to the hospital now."

Amelia said "What do we know about it?"

"The car is flipped over, his chest is impaled on the steering wheel and his head is impaled on the head rest's metal poles."

With that no more questions were asked. Everyone was out the door and running to the cars. I got in the car with Mark and Jordan seeing as me driving could end very badly. We began driving down to the hospital and in what seemed like hours later we finally arrived. Teddy, Mark, Christina, Owen, Jordan, Amelia, Joseph, Callie, Michael, and Arizona went to get scrubs and trauma gowns. Christina told me to go find the chief and stay with him. I guess she thought I needed a baby sitter.

I made my way to the chief's office. I got there and he opened the door before I could knock. "Chief." I couldn't fight my tears anymore. He took my hand and led me to a chair.

Once I sat down he said "Meredith, what's wrong?"

"Luke, car accident, drugs, suicide note." Was all I managed to get out. It must have been enough for him because he wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh, it's OK, it'll be OK."

He held me there for at least an hour until Derek walked in. Then he took over. He looked at me and said "Luke never committed suicide."

"What, but the note, the tequila."

"The note was his way of grieving, the tequila had been there for a while he just didn't want to get caught throwing it away."

"So he didn't want this to happen?"

"No."

"How is he."

"They took him to emergency surgery as soon as he got here, I don't know."

"Oh, where's the rest of the family?"

"In the waiting room, do you want to join them?"

"Yes, can we go?"

"Of course."

"Oh one more thing. Do they know it was a misunderstanding?"

"Yes."

"Derek?"

"Yes?"

"Let's never have this bad of a Christmas again."

"Hey well it's 1 AM so technically it's not Christmas anymore."

"Oh, well that's good."

"Yeah, let's go."

"OK."

We went to the waiting room where the whole family, well except the ones operating on Luke, were sitting. They were crying, almost all of them. Everyone was worried about Luke. Kelsey was the worst. Miranda and Kathleen were both holding her trying to calm her down. I went and sat by her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt Alyssa on the other side, then Luke behind me, then Derek behind Alyssa. We sat there like this until Amy, Mark, Teddy, Christina, Jordan, Joseph, Owen, Michael, Callie, and Arizona all walked out. They were all crying. They didn't have to say it for me to know that my baby was dead. At that moment everyone in the room began crying. Christina walked over and said "Mer, I'm so sorry, it was just too much damage to his body."

Kelsey broke out of our grasps and went to sit by herself, sobbing. This was officially the worst Christmas ever.


	16. The Funeral

Derek P.O.V

Today was the day Meredith and I had to go to our first born, our son's funeral. Luckily the family took care of most of the planning so Meredith and I had time to grieve. I rolled out of bed to put on my tux. When I got downstairs, Meredith and the girls were all in their black dresses while Landon was in his tux. My whole family was sitting around on the couches. Meredith took my hand. "You ready?" she asked, sadness evident in her voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I picked up Elizabeth while Kelsey, Landon, Alyssa, Melissa, and Meredith all followed me out to the car. We left first since we had to go to visitation. Once we got to the funeral home we went to the designated visitation room and sat down. About 10 minutes later everyone began arriving. The Seattle family and my family first, then Cooper, Addison, Pete, Sam, Naomi, Charlotte, and a bunch of our other "L.A. family", and lastly, a bunch of Luke's friends from school. It looked like the whole senior class was here. One of Luke's best friends, a football player whom I have never seen cry before broke down, fell to his knees and began sobbing. One of his coaches were quick to comfort him. After about an hour of visitation it was time for the service.

The preacher began by saying "I believe that every young person lost, every child, is one of the most treasured angels in heaven."

Some of Luke's friends said their favorite memories with him, one of his female friends with a beautiful voice sang the song "I'll see you again", and then it was Harrison's turn to say something.

He got up to the microphone, began to say something, then said "I'm sorry I can't" and broke down. Mark and Lexie went and helped him outside. After that the soccer coach and football coach had the two teams place his jerseys on the casket. Last, some of the soccer and football players carried his casket. The family got into the limo to go to the burial.

When we got to the cemetery, it began raining. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, watch my son be put in the ground. I couldn't help but cry. Everyone was crying. We got back to our cars to go home.

At the house the kids all went up stairs and the adults to the living room. Mom said "Why don't we take the kids for a while, give you two some time to grieve."

"That would be nice."

Kathleen said "We'll take Kelsey."

Nancy said "We'll take Alyssa."

Hayley said "We'll take Melissa."

Amy said "We'll take Landon."

Mom said "And I'll take Elizabeth."

Meredith said "Kath, just a warning, Kelsey will probably be the most upset."

Kathleen said "Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

I said "Thank you. When do you want to take them?"

Amy said "Well I need to be back at work tomorrow."

The rest chimed in "So do we."

I said "Well, can you make sure they pack?"

Everyone said "Sure" and headed upstairs.

Kelsey P.O.V

I locked myself in Luke's room when we got home and lay on his bed, smelling his pillow because it smelled like him. I sat sulking in silence until I heard a knock on the door. "Kels?"

It was Aunt Kathleen. I went and opened the door. She grabbed me and said "Oh sweetie, everything will be OK."

I had kept my thoughts to myself until now. Something about her saying it would be OK made me snap. "NO IT WON'T! IT'LL NEVER BE OK! LUKE IS GONE! MY BIG BROTHER, MY BEST FRIEND IS GONE! EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED! NOTHING WILL EVER BE THE SAME AGAIN! NOTHING WILL EVER BE OK!"

That made her hold me tighter. "Sweetie, it might never be OK again but things will get better. I continued crying. "Baby, I came to make sure you get packed, you are going to stay with me and Uncle Mike for a while. Do you want to pack or do you want me to pack for you?"

I said "Honestly, I don't think I am capable of packing right now."

"Do you want to come help?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for yelling, it's just, it's hard."

"I know baby. Let's go get you packed."

I took her hand and we walked to my room. I got a suitcase from my closet and put it on the bed. She and I got everything packed quickly and we sat on my bed and she let me cry.

The next morning I woke up in Aunt Kathleen's arms to the sound of Uncle Mike's voice. "Come on ladies, we don't want to miss our flight." Aunt Kathleen rolled her eyes and we got out of bed. I put on some sweats, a tank top, and a hoodie. I got into Aunt Kathleen and Uncle Mike's rental car and sat in-between Megan and Henry. They both gave me awkward car hugs and Uncle Mike pulled out of our drive way. When we got to the airport we literally ran to security check and to our gate. The rest of the family whom lives in New York were just boarding the flight. We took our seats in first class and I put my iPod on my 'Sleepy Time' playlist. I dozed off until Aunt Nancy and Aunt Kathleen were dragging me off my seat and through the connecting flight's airport. Once I got to sit down in my seat I fell asleep again. The next time I woke up Uncle Mike was carrying me through the airport in New York. I didn't feel like walking so I pretended to still be asleep.

We got in their car and headed to their house. I loved Aunt Kathleen's house. It was very big, had a pool, and best of all it was very light and open. I stumbled off to the guest room where I always sleep when I come here. I fell asleep and began having a dream:

_Luke and I were in a car, he was drunk and wanted to die. He was trying to crash us. I was screaming "NOOOOO! LUKE NOOOO!" _

Kathleen P.O.V

Michael and I were awaken by Kelsey screaming. "NOOOOO LUKE PLEASE DON'T DO IT! I LOVE YOU PLEASE STOP!"

We both got out of bed and headed for the guest room. We shook her until she woke up. She was sweating and crying.

I tried to soothe her "Shhh baby, it was just a dream."

She was still crying. Michael put a hand on her back and we both tried saying comforting words. Eventually she calmed down and fell asleep. We went back to our room.

Michael and I both sat in bed, neither of us tired and talked. He said "That poor thing."

"I know."

"How long do you think the nightmares will last?"

"There's not really a way to tell. The more she talks about it the better."

"I hope all the kids will be able to pull through this."

"I do to. They are a strong family though, they can do it."

"I hope you're right."

"Me too."

Amy P.O.V

Landon, Joseph, Addison, Sam, Naomi, Pete, Violet, Cooper, Charlotte, and all the kids got on the plane to go back to L.A. Landon dozed off and began thrashing in his sleep. Joseph reached over and shook him awake. He started crying and I walked over to the seat next to him telling Mia to trade with me. She did and he buried his head in my chest sobbing. Our L.A. family luckily were the only ones in first class. They all looked concerned. He sat crying until he cried himself to sleep. I sat with his head on me, playing with his hair. When we got to L.A. I woke him up and dragged him through the airport. We got in our car and drove home. He was asleep and he was still small enough for Joseph to carry so Joseph got him and put him in bed. We sat in our room talking about how we could help him cope. Landon loved Luke. When he was little anytime someone asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up he would say Luke. It was going to take a long time for him to heal from this tragic loss. I was glad that Luke would be at work with me for a while. Maybe Violet or Sheldon could help him.

**SORRY IT WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, I'VE BEEN WORKING ON MY STORY "She Will Be Loved" AND HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME ON THIS ONE. I'M GOING THROUGH WRITER'S BLOCK TOO. P.M OR COMMENT WITH IDEAS, **

**ALSO, IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO BE SORT OF ASSISTANT WRITER, I WOULD GRATELY APPRECIATE IT. BEING ASSISTANT WRITTER, YOU WOULD BASICALLY TELL ME IDEAS AND OR SEND ME A ROUGH DRAFT OF CHAPTERS WHICH I WOULD THEN EDIT IN MY IDEAS AND TAKE OUT THINGS I DON'T LIKE SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE AN ASSISTANT WRITTER, P.M OR COMMENT AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY EMAIL**


	17. Shopping With Aunt Kathleen

Kelsey P.O.V

I woke up around 3:00 P.M. I guess Aunt Kathleen figured I needed sleep after the whole nightmare thing last night. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. There was still about a foot of snow outside so I put on some jeans, a long sleeve shirt, a hoody, and my favorite UGGs. I got downstairs and it looked like Aunt Kathleen was the only one home. I walked in the kitchen "Where is everybody?"

Aunt Kathleen smiled "Well, Michael is at work until about 6:30, Megan went back to college early this morning, Henry is at soccer workouts until around 7:00, Molly and Mandy are at gymnastics until about 8:00, Daniel is at football workouts and will be back whenever Henry shows up."

"Wow sounds almost as crazy as our house."

"I think it comes with being a Shepherd."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Are you hungry? We are going out to eat tonight with some of Michael's colleagues at 8:30 but you should probably eat a little snack."

"Yeah, do you have any fruit?"

She laughed "When do I not have fruit? Your dad isn't the only health food fanatic you know?"

I laughed back "Yeah I know."

"Do you want a fruit salad or just like an apple or something."

"Can I have some strawberries and bananas."

"Yeah, after all these years your favorite hasn't changed?"

"I guess not."

She began cutting up some banana and strawberries. "So, are you still dating what's his face with the brother."

"No, you know being in the foster system, moving around, it just didn't work out."

"I'm sorry, he seemed like a nice guy."

"He was but he also wanted more in our relationship than I did."

She got a serious look on her face "Did he want in your no no square?"

I giggled "Something like that."

"Aunt Kathleen, I, I just."

"You're wondering why things seem normal right now aren't you."

I sighed "Yeah, it's just for a minute, I forgot he was gone."

A tear fell down my cheek and Aunt Kathleen was quick to wipe it off. "It's normal for things like that to happen."

She hugged me. "Will there ever be a time when it's like this all the time?"

"Well, I wouldn't say ALL the time but eventually it will change to where it's like this most of the time but you will always have times where you miss him, that won't go away."

"In some ways, I'm glad about that part, because it'll help me remember him."

She got the bowl of fruit she had made for me and sat it at a bar stool. I sat down and began to eat. "Sweetie, are there any other things you want to ask about?"

"Yeah actually, will mom and dad ever be the same?"

"None of you will ever be the same, but they will heal in time. Hey, it's like they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Yeah I guess so it's just, we kids, forgive me if this sounds selfish, we are their lives. When we get good grades or succeed on the field or court or dance floor, it's like they are accomplishing everything and more we accomplished so in a since it's like a part of them has died."

"But there are five other parts of them that haven't died. Think of it as a scar. It's terrible when you get the cut, it bleeds and sometimes you may even need stitches, but eventually the bleeding, the pain does stop but there will always be a scar."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, you know I'm your aunt and it's my job to spoil you and we both LOVE shopping so how bout we hit the mall."

"I'm always up for a trip to the mall."

"Well then, let's go." We both headed to the Lamborghini "You want to drive or you want me to?"

"You mean I have the chance to drive a Lamborghini?"

She laughed "If you want."

"Well duh I want to drive!"

She tossed the keys to me. "Just remember New York traffic is worse than Seattle traffic."

"Yeah, yeah, now which way to the mall?"

"We have to drive straight for about 30 miles so chill gosh." I giggled. "So, I have a confession."

I sighed "What's your confession?"

"I purposely didn't pack a lot of clothes for you so we would have to buy more things."

I giggled "Well that's perfectly fine with me."

She laughed too. "Judging by my calculations, you need a swimsuit, about 5 outfits, 2 formal outfits, and some pajamas."

"Wow you really didn't pack a lot."

"Well, just enough for one week, but you'll be here for two weeks."

"Hey so while we're here, is their anywhere I can go running?"

"Henry and Daniel go running every night, I'm sure they'd be happy for you to go, plus that means we need to get you some workout clothes and running shoes."

I laughed "Only you would be happy about having to buy a ton of new clothes."

"What can I say, I'm sort of a shopoholic."

"I guess I get it from you."

"Oh, turn left in about 3 miles." I drove for a few minutes then turned. "Ok so take exit 11, and then we should be at the mall."

I nodded. About 10 minutes later I took exit 11 and sure enough we were at the mall. We parked at the Macys entrance and got out. "Where to first?"

"Well, Forever 21 is right here so how bout we start there?"

"Sounds good."

We walked in and I headed for the shoes first. "You start with shoes, you must really have gotten your shopping habits from me."

I giggled "I told you so."

I got some yellow high heels, red high heels, grey converse, grey knit UGGs, brown uggs with buttons, and decided the rest of the shoes would have to wait for another store. Next we wend to the jeans. I got some dark skinny jeans and some dark but faded boot cut jeans. I then got a long sleeve sweatshirt material Charlie brown shirt. We checked out and headed to Abrecrombie. I got a pink sweater and a long sleeve green and white striped shirt. We went to American Eagle where I got a yellow top and a red top. We went to DSW shoes and I got some Nike running shoes and some navy converse. After we finished with shoes we went to JC pennys. I got four pairs of Nike shorts, some sweat pants, a few t-shirts, and some leggings. We went to Buckle and I got two more pairs of jeans. We went to Aeropostale and I got a tan jacket with a fur hood and a red dress. We went to Dillards and I got a black dress and a yellow dress. We realized it was already 6:00 and decided to call it a day. We pulled in at the same time as Uncle Mike. He helped us carry in the many bags.

He chuckled "Well it seems like you two were busy."

I giggled "What can we say, we are Shepherd women what do you expect?"

"Well ladies, I need to clean up for dinner."

"Where are we going?"

Aunt Kathleen answered "A little Italian restaurant we found last week. It's not a very formal restaurant but I assume you probably want to wear one of your new outfits."

I giggled "You know me well."

I went back to my room and started going through my new clothes. I decided to where my yellow top, dark skinny jeans and yellow heels. I got dressed and turned on the T.V.

Kathleen P.O.V

I went up to our room right as Michael was pulling on his shirt. "How was work?"

"It was a good day. No surgeries, just a broken arm, a dislocated knee, and a kid with 5 torn ligaments in his ankle. How about yours? It seems like Kelsey's better than she was the other day."

"Well, that's common in kids grieving. Some days she's going to be happy, other days sad, some days both."

"I'm glad today was a good day."

"Me too."

"Have you heard anything about the other kids?"

"Nancy called. Unfortunately she and Jordan aren't having as much luck as us."

"What do you mean."

"Well Nancy's afraid that Alyssa might stop eating again."

"I sure hope not."

"Me too. Nancy can handle it though, she did with Jenna's friend Gretchen."

"Yeah, have you heard from Meredith or Derek?"

I sighed "No, I'm going to call Derek tomorrow morning and check up, if he won't answer I'll call Mark."

"They can get through this right?"

"I hope so."

We heard the front door open. "The boys must be home."

"I'll go throw them in the shower."

"OK, oh and you need to talk to Daniel, he got an F on a test."

"I will."

"OK, I'm going to get ready."

"Alright, I'll be up soon."

Kelsey P.O.V

I heard the boys laughing downstairs and headed down. Daniel was sitting on the couch, hair still wet, looking sad. I sat by him. "Hey cuz, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm grounded."

"Uh Oh, what'd you do."

"Dad was mad at me for failing a test and it didn't help when I smarted off at him."

"Oh, well how long are you in the dog house?"

"A week."

"Well it could be worse."

"Yeah."

"Still sucks though."

"You bet it does."

The door opened. Molly and Mandy walked in. Mandy gave me a hug and went upstairs. Molly said "Whoa, you look HOT!" I giggled. She hugged me and went upstairs as well. Daniel and I began talking about sports.

He giggled "So it's OK if you run with us, as long as you can keep up."

I laughed "You know, your ego is so big it might just explode."

"At least then you would have a shot at beating me."

"Daniel, I could beat you with two broken ankles."

He chuckled "Kels, I could beat you with no legs."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see who wins."

"Yeah yeah."

Molly and Mandy came pouncing down the stairs. Mandy was in some black skinny jeans and had on a pink sweater and tan UGGs. Molly was in some dark skinny jeans, a grey top, and black heels. Daniel got mad. "Gosh, Molly why are you matching me, I guess I'll go change."

We laughed and Henry walked in. He was in some dark jeans and a red button down shirt accompanied by some red converse. I smiled on the inside that Henry actually dressed himself pretty great for a guy. Daniel came back down in some jeans, a blue shirt and some grey converse. Aunt Kathleen and Uncle Mike came down and said "Well, we should get going. Umm, Henry you drive Molly and Kelsey, the rest of you get in my car."

We all got in the cars and headed to the restaurant. The whole Henry and Molly were arguing about music. Henry wanted full out rap and Molly wanted hip hop. I like both so I just sat back and laughed at them. We got to the restaurant and went inside. I saw Uncle Mike talking to 5 other men. Aunt Kathleen was talking to whom I guess were there wives. There was a group of teens that I followed Henry and Molly to. Daniel joined us but Mandy went over to talk to 3 girls her age. Henry said "Hey guys, this is our cousin Kelsey."

An extremely attractive boy whom was tan had dark brown hair and big brown eyes said "I'm Jake and this is Laila, Gabby, Gabe, Ben, and Tucker."

I smiled "Well like Henry said I'm Kelsey but you can call me Kels."

We heard our name called and went to sit down. I sat between Molly and Gabby. After the waitress got our drink orders I heard Aunt Kathleen and Uncle Mike's phones ring. They took one look at the phone and both looked mad. Molly gulped. I whispered "What is it."

She whispered back "Daily grade reports, mine comes first and I'm sort of failing physics at the moment."

"Good luck with that."

The rest of the group realized we were whispering and got quiet to try and hear us. We both cracked up and went back to coloring on the kids menus we specifically asked for. (Hey you're never to old to color). The conversations started back up. The waitress asked what we wanted. I ordered the lasagna. About 20 minutes later the food came. We ate and were about to leave until Aunt Kathleen said. "Kids, Henry or Kelsey will drive you in our car, we need to have a little talk with Molly so we'll take Henry's car."

Molly got the innocent little girl look on her face and got in the car. I drove us back to the house and when we got there I went upstairs, put on some pajamas and went to bed.


	18. Stitches And Fractures

Landon P.O.V

I woke up and rolled out of bed. I took a shower and then put on some of my basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I realized it was already 1:30. I went downstairs where I found Uncle Joseph putting a band aid on a crying Rose's knee. I sat down on the couch with Courtney and Lillian and watched Sponge Bob. No matter how old I get I still find that show hilarious! Uncle Jo plopped down next to me with Rose or as I call her Rosie in his lap. Hunter came running in giggling with Aunt Amy quick on his heels. She caught him and walked back in to his bedroom. I guess Hunter still won't take naps. A commercial came on for Luke and my favorite movie that would be out on DVD tomorrow. That kind of hit something in me and I stormed out of the house and sat on one of their lounge chairs on the beach. Uncle Jo walked out and took the chair next to me. I hadn't realized I was crying until Uncle Jo said "Landon, it's OK to cry, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Why? Why did God kill Luke? I know this sounds selfish but why couldn't God have killed someone else's brother?"

"Landon, God didn't kill Luke."

"Well he didn't stop it!"

"You know, I'm not the most Christian man and your Aunt Amy, well she's barely a Christian at all but I have to believe that God is doing something through letting Luke die."

"You know, I used to think that way but, it's just I can't even possibly imagine what good God could do through killing my brother. I mean and God didn't kill him easily either. He allowed Luke to kill a kid, let Luke spiral out of control, got his girlfriend pregnant, let his girlfriend's dad kill his girlfriend, let him get so upset to the point where he wanted to die, and then had him die just by driving. If God existed, why would he allow such a great guy like Luke to go through such terrible things all to just let him die in the end?"

"I honestly don't know but what I do know is if Luke were alive, he wouldn't want you to put yourself through all of this, he would want you to be happy about the time you did spend with him, not sad for the time you've lost with him."

"I know that, I know he would want me to move along, I just, I can't."

"You need a distraction. How does surfing sound? I could teach you."

"It's January."

"So, it's also a very hot January even for L.A."

"Well duh I want to surf."

"Go get changed, I'll meet you back out here in 15 minutes. Tell Aunt Amy what we're doing OK?"

"Alright, I'll be out soon."

I ran to the house, slipped on the porch and went head first through the glass door. It honestly didn't hurt all that bad but there was a lot of blood on the porch around me. I heard Uncle Jo yell "Landon, stay still." I did as he said. He ran to me. He put a hand under my chin so he could tilt my head up. "Amy, call the baby sitter and get out here!" I groaned. That meant I was being taken to get stitches. Great.

Aunt Amy walked up behind us. "Why, what's wrong….oh! Luke. What happened?"

"I was running and I slipped. It's not that bad."

Uncle Jo said "We should take him to the practice, have Coop look at him and get the glass out and probably some stitches."

Amy said "Any signs of a concussion?"

"His pupils are fine but there still a slight chance he has one."

I decided to argue "I don't want stitches." They both tried to hide their grins. "What, it's not funny!"

Aunt Amy giggled "No, it's not that it's funny, it's just that just now you seemed like you were….oh never mind."

I knew what she meant. I had heard the story of 'Super Luke' running and getting stitches on Thanksgiving many times. I sighed "Well let's go then, get it over with."

Uncle Jo helped me up and Aunt Amy got a towel on my head to I guess get some of the blood off of it. We got to the practice and hopped on the elevator. We got inside and Aunt Addie said "Amy, Jo, I thought you weren't coming back till toma, oh Landon. What happened?"

"I slipped, and well, let's just say Aunt Amy needs a new door."

She sighed "Well, I'll have a nurse go tell Coop. He's with a patient right now but they should be finishing up."

"Thanks."

Aunt Amy and Uncle Jo guided me to a room. I sat on the table and sighed. "Do I really have to get stitches?"

Uncle Jo said "You've had them enough times to know once your numbed it doesn't hurt."

"Uggh, I know that, it's just I hate needles."

Aunt Amy was about to say something until Coop walked in. "Well well Landon, fighting with a glass door again I see."

"Coop, it's not funny, well I guess it sorta is but whatever."

"Hey hey, don't get all feisty."

"Sorry, do I really need stitches?"

"Well let's get that glass out and see. Lay down."

I laid down and closed my eyes. Aunt Amy laughed "You know the drill don't you?"

"Yeah, well I mean I've gone head first through Aunt Kathleen's, Uncle Mark's, Nana's, Aunt Nancy's, your's, and my own glass door now so I've gotten used to it."

Uncle Jo chuckled. "Maybe you should pick on doors your own size."

I sighed "Maybe so."

I felt a needle but then luckily didn't feel Coop pull out any glass because I was numb. "It looks like only two of the cuts need stitches."

"So I do need stitches?"

"Hey it could be worse."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You ready?"

"Do your worst."

I felt a little bit of tugging but it didn't hurt. Coop decided to start a conversation "So do you have a girlfriend."

"Well yeah, no, sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"I've liked this girl for a really long time but I don't think the feelings mutual. I think she thinks of me as just a friend."

"Who?"

"You know her actually."

Aunt Amy said enthusiastically "Do tell!"

"Rose."

Uncle Jo said "You mean Callie and Arizona's Rose?"

"Yeah."

Aunt Amy began "You need to date her! You would be so very cute together! Date her! Do it! Ask her out!"

Uncle Jo and Coop were snickering. "Aunt Amy, it's not that simple."

"Yes it is!"

"I'll keep your opinion in mind."

"That's all I ask."

Everyone laughed. I sighed. Coop finished up just as Charlotte walked in. "Coop, Mason's on the phone."

He smiled "Well as entertaining as this was, I only talk to my college boy about twice a week so I've got to go. You know everything about stitches so no need to explain."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Uncle Jo said "How about we go home?"

We all got in the car and headed back to their house.

Amy P.O.V

Once we got home I began cooking dinner. The phone rang.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Aims, it's Kathleen. How's Landon doing?"_

"_Well, he had another glass door incident and got stitches."_

"_Oh my, how about emotionally, how is he?"_

"_Well, he had a mini melt down today but Joseph helped."_

"_Oh."_

"_How's Kels?"_

"_She had a really good day today. We went shopping, went out to eat, she's doing exceptionally better than I expected. She's having night mares though."_

"_Have you heard about the other kids?"_

"_Actually yeah, Nancy said Alyssa's not doing so great. She's really upset but Nancy seems to have things under control. Mom says Elizabeth has a little cold, Hayley said Melissa is doing fine."_

"_That's good. I hope Alyssa does better."_

"_Me too."_

I hear a loud bang and then _"Amy, I'm going to have to call you back, I think Molly just fell down the stairs."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

Kathleen P.O.V

I hung up with Amy and found Michael helping Molly up. "Molly are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"OK, be careful."

"I know, I know."

Michael and I went upstairs and fell asleep.

Kelsey P.O.V

The next morning I woke up sort of early. It was only 7:30 and Henry, Molly. Mandy, and Daniel were just leaving for school. Aunt Kathleen looked up and smiled "Good morning sunshine."

"Morning. Do you have any coffee."

She laughed "Well Daniel just drank the last cup but we can get some on the way to the mall."

"Ok, I'll go get ready."

I went upstairs, put on some jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie, and my new puffy jacket. I walked downstairs and Aunt Amy said it was time to go. I got in the car but accidentally slammed the door on my finger. "Ow shit! Ahhh Aunt Kathleen, do something!"

"Oh, hang on." She tried to open the door but it was locked. She hit unlock put that just made my finger hurt more. "Your finger is probably just stuck in the lock, I'm going to call Michael and see what to do."

"Hurry."

"I will sweetie hang on." I sat in the seat hoping she could find something out. "OK, he said even if it hurts I have to get your finger out. He wants me to bring you to his office after I do so he can make sure nothing's broken."

"How are you going to get it out?"

"I'm just going to have to 'rip the bandage off'."

"OK, do it."

She opened the door but it just made my finger hurt worse. "I know, he said it would do that. I'm going to go get you some ice and then we'll go get some xrays."

"OK." She left but came back soon with some ice "Thank you for the ice, oh and I'm sorry about cussing earlier."

"It's OK I understand. I would have probably done the same thing."

I held the ice on my finger until I saw we were at a familiar building. I remembered it from the summer Alyssa broker her wrist while we were visiting nana. Nana rushed us to Uncle Mike who set her wrist, put a bright pink cast on her and sent us all home with lollipops. We walked in the door where Uncle Mike was waiting on us. "Kels, here let me see your fingers."

I held my hand out to him. Aunt Kathleen said the lock was caught on it so that's how it got cut."

"OK, well I think you probably fractured those two fingers, I'm going to go ahead and xray it to be sure."

"I'm sorry."

"Your apologizing for getting hurt."

I laughed a little "I guess I am. I get weird when I get hurt."

They both chuckled. After getting xrays and some splints, Aunt Kathleen and I headed home.

I got home and Aunt Kathleen said "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"How do tacos sound."

"Good, thank you."

"No problem."

I began thinking about how Luke loved tacos. I started crying. "It's not fair. Why did Luke have to die?"

"Oh honey, it's ok. Do you want to go talk?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go to the couch."

"OK."

"So what's on your mind?"

"I just don't get why Luke had to die. It's not fair. I want my brother back."

"I know sweetie, and I understand."

"How?"

"When my father died, I had some of the same questions. Why him, why us, and honestly I still don't know the answers."

"How did you get over it."

"I'm not over it but I have accepted it. I still miss him from time to time but I have learned to cope."

"How do you? How do you go on everyday."

"I remind myself he's in heaven and probably a lot happier."

"You actually believe in that stuff?"

"What God? Honey, I have to believe in God. I see people every single day that have terrible things happen to them and I have to believe in a higher power that helps them pull through that. When did you stop believing in God?"

"When Luke died. "

"Sweetie, I don't know why God let this happen but I assure you if you trust him, things will get better faster."

"Whatever."

"Baby, it will get better."

"Whatever."

"It will."

"No, it won't. Things won't get better. Mom and Dad will never be OK, Alyssa and Landon will never be OK, Melissa and Elizabeth have a shot at it because they never really knew Luke anyway but the rest of us, well that's a different story."

"Sweetie, please, if you don't think things will get better they won't. You have to have hope."

"I'm going to go put on some sweats, I want to go on a run. It helps me think."

"OK sweetie, just stay I the neighborhood."

"I will."

I went upstairs and changed so I could go running.


	19. Coping Comes In Different Ways

Kelsey P.O.V

I got back from running at about 6:00. Uncle Michael was just pulling in. He got out "How's that hand of yours kid?"

"It's fine."

"Really fine or I don't want a plaster cast fine?"

I giggled he knew me well. "A bit of both."

"Well don't worry I won't put you in a cast unless absolutely necessary."

"Good because I can't stand those things."

"Did you all go shopping today?"

"No, the whole finger thing kind of ruined the shopping trip."

"Oh, well I bet you will go tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"How are you doing?"

"I already told you my hand's fine."

"I didn't mean your hand."

"Oh, I mean, it's hard."

"I know it is."

"How?"

"Did your Aunt Kathleen tell you I lost my brother when I was about your age?"

"No."

"He had been sick for a long time, he fought the cancer for a long time but he just got to weak."

"How did you cope?"

"At first, I didn't. I shut everyone out. Eventually, I realized nothing I could do would bring him back and being that upset was only hurting me and my family, it was doing no good."

"I just don't understand why Luke had to die. He was my best friend, my big brother."

"I know and I felt the same way but eventually you will feel better about all of this."

"How long did it take you."

"Gosh, me well it took me a year maybe even two, but you, Kelsey, your stronger than I was, heck your one of the strongest people I know. As soon as you begin to accept that you can't change the past, only your future, that's when you'll get better."

"Thanks Uncle Mike."

"No problem kid, well I'm starving. Let's go inside and see what's for dinner."

"Sounds good by me."

"Alright let's go."

Alyssa P.O.V

It had been about four days since I've been with Aunt Nancy. Honestly I don't think I'll ever get over Luke dying. It's just to much. Aunt Nancy keeps trying to get me to talk to her but I don't think talking is going to help, it'll just make me more upset. Joy and Jamie have both been trying to get me to talk to them but like I said I don't want to talk about it. I hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

Aunt Nancy walked in "Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Can I sit?"

"Sure." she walks over and sits on the bed with me.

"Look, baby I know you don't want to talk but please, talk to me."

"Aunt Nancy, I just really don't want to think about it."

"If you don't think about it now, it will all come out at once and that won't be good."

"Please, do we have to talk about it?"

"Look, I don't want to force you to talk if you don't feel ready but you need to talk to someone, anyone soon."

"Do you think Luke really didn't mean to kill himself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well dad said he told him that he didn't mean to have the wreck but I'm not convinced."

"Why not?"

"Well the note and just he was so upset that night, if someone had tried to make him talk maybe he wouldn't be dead." I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears roll down my cheek."

"Look, I don't know for sure but Luke gave your dad his word and I have to believe him in order to cope with his death."

"But why Luke? Why did all of his world come crashing down at once?"

"Baby I honestly don't know."

"I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"The way Luke acts compared to the way Landon acts."

"Why have you been thinking about that?"

"Because I'm scared that Landon is going to make the same mistakes and I don't think I can handle losing another brother."

"But why are you thinking like that?"

"I don't know, maybe thinking about all the bad things that could happen make it so I don't get my hopes up and in return I don't get disappointed again."

"What happened to my optimistic niece?"

"Life happened, people happened."

"Sweet heart, how long have you been doing this, thinking of all the negative things?"

"Since those girls made fun of me and in return caused me to stop eating."

"How long has it been since you've actually been happy?"

"About the same."

"Sweetie, those girls had no right. You are absolutely gorgeous, they were just jealous. Don't let a bunch of snobby high school girls' snide comments make you so unhappy."

"Why are people so mean?"

"I don't know that, but please promise me something."

"What?"

"Just never ever be like those girls."

"Don't worry, I will NEVER be like those girls."

"Good."

"I'm hungry."

"OK well we are going out to eat tonight so if you want to clean up or anything be ready in 30 minutes."

"OK."

Nancy P.O.V

After talking to Alyssa I thought she might be depressed. I picked up the phone and called Kathleen.

"_Hello?"_

"_Kath?"_

"_Yeah it's me. What's going on?"_

"_I'm worried about Alyssa."_

"_Did she stop eating again?"_

"_No, thank goodness. We just talked and well for one I think there's something weird about how she's handling the whole Luke dying thing, I mean it's like she's numb, like she's not letting any emotions show."_

"_Well that's one way of grieving, just beware with that kind, eventually all hell will break lose."_

"_And I think she might be depressed."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_She always thinks about the negative things not the positive, she used to only think about the positive things not the negative things and she sleeps all day and she's just not herself."_

"_That is concerning but I don't think she's necessarily depressed."_

"_What do I do, I'm lost here, I mean she will barely talk to me and when she does she tries her best to avoid talking about Luke."_

"_Just give her time, eventually she'll come around."_

"_And the sleeping all the time."_

"_Force her to do things. Take her shopping, take her out to eat, go to the spa, get manicures, just do fun things that'll get her out of bed."_

"_So how's Kelsey?"_

"_She's still doing extraordinarily well. Little things will upset her, like tacos."_

"_Tacos?"_

"_That was Luke's favorite food."_

"_Oh, what about her and talking?"_

"_She's talked to both Michael and I. Michael actually had a major break through with her today."_

"_That's good."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I wish we were having that kind of luck. Have you heard anything about the other kids."_

"_I know that Joseph has been helping Landon a lot and also that he had another glass door incident."_

"_Poor thing, but I'm glad he's talking to someone."_

"_Me too, have you heard anything from Hayley or mom?"_

"_Yeah and they both said the same thing, that the Melissa and Elizabeth are both just to young to realize all that's going on."_

"_In a way I'm glad."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well the kids all just got home so I've go to go."_

"_OK, call me tomorrow, maybe you, me, Alyssa, and Kelsey can go and have a girls day."_

"_Will do."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

When I hung up the phone I realized Jordan had already arrived home. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey boo."

"How was your day."

"It was kind of boring, I mean Alyssa was up in her room all day so I just cleaned, we did talk a little though."

"That's good, I mean a little is better than nothing."

"Yeah I guess so."

"This is really upsetting you isn't it?"

"I'm just worried about her."

"And your trying to deal with Luke dying to. I mean all of you are being so strong for the kids but I know I miss him and you must miss him a lot to."

"I do, but right now is not the time to show it."

"Are you ready to go? The reservations are at 7:00 and it's already 6:30."

"Can you go make sure the kids are ready? I just need to touch up my hair."

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too."

Landon P.O.V

There were people coming today to repair the door. Courtney, Lily, Rose, and Hunter all had day care and I was going to work with Aunt Amy and Uncle Jo. I knew that they were going to try and get me to talk to Violet but for some reason I didn't mind. It was easy to talk to her, she understood things and knew what to do. I always felt better after talking with her. Later on, Lucas offered to show me around all the cool places in L.A. I knew we were going to the pier and then to some beach to meet with some of his friends but nothing else.

"LAANNDOON!" Aunt Amy always yelled my name funny.

"I'm almost ready!" That was a lie I was still in bed. I stumbled out, put on a T-shirt accompanied by my converse. I messed around with my hair a bit and brushed my teeth. I ran down the stairs.

"Almost ready ay?" Aunt Amy had the look of knowing on her face.

"Well, I got distracted."

She laughed "Well go on, get in the car. Jo is waiting on you."

"Are you not coming?"

"I have to drop off some cookies at the kids' daycare. I'll be there soon."

"OK."

I got in the car with Uncle Jo. "Landon, forgetting something?"

I looked down. I forgot pants. "Oh."

I ran upstairs and put on some khaki shorts. I sprinted back to the car. "OK, now I'm ready."

He rolled his eyes and pulled out of the drive way. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good. I got caught up, never mind."

"With Rose?"

I sighed "No, another girl."

"What happened with Rose, you were crazy about her the other day."

"Yeah well I thought about kissing her and then I though yuck that's so gross she's my cousin."

"Oh well I guess that would be gross, so tell me about this girl, what's her name?"

"Maddie."

"What does she look like."

"She's smoking hot. She has brown wavy hair, she's tan, big brown gorgeous eyes, perfect body with long legs, she has the prettiest, whitest smile, she has a cute little nose and well as for the rest of her well she's sexy."

He laughed "When I was your age I probably wouldn't have known how to use sexy in context."

"Yeah well that's what happens when you have older siblings."

"I guess so."

"Uncle Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's going to give me girl advice now? Or help me get better at sports, or be there to talk whenever I need to talk?"

"It'll be different, but you have your dad, your cousins, your uncles, your friends, sisters, aunts, mom. You have plenty of people."

"It won't be the same."

"No, but hey, maybe it'll be better."

"Maybe."

"Well, here we are."

I unbuckled and hopped down. We got on the elevator and Uncle Jo pressed the floor for the practice. When we got off the office looked empty. I looked at Uncle Jo curious. "Oh, staff meeting."

I followed him into the kitchen, lounge, break room, thingy. When we walked in Aunt Addie said "Well it's nice to see you not bleeding today Landon." I smiled in return as she continued to Uncle Jo "Where's Amy?"

"Oh she had to drop off some cookies or something at the day care."

"Oh, OK, well lets start the meeting."

Charlotte said "I need one of you male docs to step up to the plate and go to a high school for a safe sex lecture." I was close to laughing but kept it at a grin. "No volunteers? Well let's see here, Joseph you went last time, Coop you've been a lot already, Sheldon, well never mind you, oh Pete, you haven't been to one in ages, looks like you're the winner!"

Pete sighed "Great."'

Coop spoke next "Well, I have a 7 year old with what at first I thought was a brain tumor because of her symptoms and pupils but nothing came up wrong on the MRI. She's not faking it either before any of you jump to conclusions."

Uncle Jo said "Amy or I will be happy to take a look at her for you."

"Thanks."

Sam said "I have a 17 year old with an irregular heartbeat. She also seems to have some sort of learning disability."

Coop and Violet both said they would help out. One by one the doctors, my L.A. family left the room leaving me with Violet.

Kathleen P.O.V

Nancy and I were taking Kelsey and Alyssa for a girl's day. We were going to take them to the spa for skin treatments, nails, and a mud bath, then to eat lunch, then to see a chick flick, to the mall to shop, then home, then Nancy and her family and my family were going to eat at Nancy's house. I was currently cooking breakfast for the kids while trying to help Henry with his AP calculus homework that for some reason he decided could wait until this morning. "Mom, I don't understand this!"

"Then why did you wait until today to ask about it?"

"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It's not that difficult."

"Mom, nothing about polar coordinates is not difficult."

"Sweetie you just need to know the equations."

"Which I don't and we have a test today."

"Why haven't you studied?"

"Mom no one studies math. Can you even study for math?"

"You can memorize equations."

"Yeah well I didn't so I guess I'm screwed."

"Just do your best."

"My best won't be good enough for you or dad."

"Just try."

"OK, well I want to get to school early to try and find Mr. Hansley and learn this stuff so can Molly drive Mandy and Daniel?"

"Yes, be careful."

"I will be."

Michael walked into the kitchen "Good morning my angel." I smiled. After all these years my nickname remains the same."

"Good morning."

"You look upset."

"Oh I was just trying to help Henry with calculus. It was rather frustrating."

"Doesn't he have a test today."

"Yes, he left early to try and get help."

"Oh, what was he struggling with?"

"Polar coordinates."

"I hate those."

"Yeah, so does Henry."

"What do you have planned today?"

"Oh well Nance and I are taking Kelsey and Alyssa for a girls day and then we are all eating at Nancy's. I told her about 6:45 so you might want to go straight there from work. What about you? Any good surgeries?"

"Well I have a torn ACL, I have to surgically fix a broken arm, I have a broken femur that came in the ER last night that Jordan and I will operate on, and then I have just regular patients."

"Good day."

"Well for me anyway."

"Yeah I guess so. Hey it's time for the kids to wake up, will you go get them? Oh and wake up Kels because she needs to eat before we go out."

"Of course and will do."

I went back to cooking the pancakes. Daniel came down the stairs in navy pants, red blazer, navy sweater, and a long sleeve button down shirt. His hair was all messy and he had his tie tied all wrong, I would have to fix that before he leaves. Mandy came down with her little button down shirt, tie, sweater, red blazer, grey skirt, and red knee socks. Molly walked down with her button down shirt and grey skirt way to short. I cleared my throat. She looked at me. "Molly?"

"What?"

"Where is the rest of your uniform and why is your skirt so high?"

"Oh come on mom."

"No I won't 'come on mom'. Pull it down and put on the rest of your uniform. You definitely do NOT need another dress code violation."

"Fine." She walked back upstairs.

"Good morning Mandy, Daniel."

"Morning mom." Daniel mumbled out.

"Morning mommy!" Mandy practically yelled at me. She was the only morning person in our family and when I say morning person I mean bouncing off the walls peppy as could be person.

Kels came down looking sleepy in some sweats. "Good morning Kels."

She yawned "Morning."

I put the plate of pancakes on the table for the kids to fight over. Michael and I took our seats at the table. "So Daniel, anything special at school today?" Michael always asked the kids that before school.

"Not really. I have guitar club and we are playing football in gym."

"What about you Mandy?"

"Well I have auditions for the musical."

I smiled "You didn't tell us you were doing it."

"Yeah well I just decided today."

"What musical is it?"

"Wicked."

I about fell out of my seat. I LOVED Wicked! "What part?"

"I want to be Glinda."

"You would be PERFECT!"

"Thanks mommy I just hope the director thinks so to."

"She will."

"I also get assigned my group for the history project."

"What is it?"

"We have to re-enact the Salem witch trials."

Michael said "That sounds interesting."

"Yeah, I just hope I get nice people."

Molly walked back down, her skirt was a little to short but she had on her sweater, blazer, tie, knee socks, and penny loafers. "Molls what about you, what is going on in the junior world?"

"Uggh pre-cal test and chemistry test."

"Did you study."

"Like CRAZY!"

"You should do fine then."

"We have to go, I need to be there early. Come on Daniel, Mandy. See ya later Kels."

"Bye."

Michael and I could tell something was bothering Kelsey. I looked at her "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just something that popped into mind about how I'm going to be a junior next year and it's super weird because just the other day it seemed like I was going to my first day of school."

"Time flies by."

"Yeah, it's so weird."

Michael sighed "Well ladies, I've got to get going. Have a good Girl's Day!"

"Bye Uncle Mike."

"See ya Kels, bye my angel."

"Bye my love."

We shared a short kiss and he left. "So Kels, you excited for today?"

"Well DUH! Shopping, spa, mani pedis, you, me, Lyss, and Aunt Nancy, what's not to be excited for?"

"I guess your right. Remember where jeans you can roll up or bring shorts and bring some flip flops."

"I'm excited for some more mall time."

"Me too."

"I have been thinking."

"Uh oh."

"I think you and I need to give Lyss a makeover."

"We could kidnap her and bring her with us until dinner."

"Deal."

"We will secretly get an outfit for her while we are out."

"We wear the same sizes."

"Perfect."

"I say it needs to be centered around purple."

"Oh yes, purple is definitely her color."

"Plan kidnap Lyss will be a major success."

"Yes it will be."

"I need to get dressed. I'll be back soon."

"Ok I'll update Nance on our mastermind plan."

"Deal."

Kels went skipping up the stairs. I sent a txt to Nance explaining everything and went to grab some flip flops. 30 minutes later Kelsey and I were pulling out of the drive way. We arrived at the spa at the same time as Nance and Lyss. We got out of the car and met up. I hugged Lyss while Nance hugged Kels. Then Lyss and Kels gave each other hugs. We walked in and I spoke to the woman at the counter. "Welcome to Sunny Day Spa, how may I be of assistance today?"

"We have an appointment for 4. The name is Shepherd."

"Yes someone will be out to get you shortly."

"Thank you."

"Tell me if you need anything."

We sat down and talked until some women walked out and got us. First we got our nails done, next we got massages, then we got in the Jacuzzi with face masks on. To finish it all up they washed our hair, waxed our legs, and died Alyssa's hair a lighter blonde. We got in the cars and headed to the mall. Once we got there we hit the shops. Kelsey got some cute outfits and got the purple outfit for Lyss. It was a long sleeve fitted t-shirt from Abercrombie. The lettering was a little rugged and stuck out a tiny bit. It was going with dark skinny jeans and purple converse. Next we kidnapped her. She got in the car and we went home and got to work. We curled her hair, did her makeup, dressed her, it was like having a life size Barbie. After it was time to go to Nancy's for dinner.


	20. Read This

**ATTENTION:**

**Dear readers, so I just finished my freshman year and am finally a sophomore in high school! I am telling you this because I no longer have HW, Exams, Tests, Quizzes, or School, however I do have my Volunteer thing at Erlanger every Monday and Wednesday of June, soccer every Tuesday and Thursday until camp (which is death so you know) in July and then starting July 30****th**** practice everyday. You can expect more updates though I do promise that.**

**She Will Be Loved: I am going to write up to chapter 40 and then update twice daily but that might take a few weeks but don't worry I will update chapter 11, which will be very long, to hold you over.**

**A Picture Perfect Family: There are four chapters each halfway done, each about diff. kids and one about Meredith and Derek**

**Hurricane Amy: I have written half of chapter 5 and it should be up relatively soon, hopefully by Sunday, but it will be rather long, including the wedding, and maybe a first date (wink wink)**

**After Breaking Dawn: I'm debating on whether or not to continue this story or not. I will write a final chapter if I decide not to though so hold your horses and if you want more than one chapter flippin comment! **

**IN OTHER NEWS:**

**I'm writing a new story, I have 5 chapters done already and am updating them after I send this note to all my readers. It's a story about Derek finding out he has an abused 7 year old daughter and how he and Meredith finally have their happy family. It'll be like a mix of She Will Be Loved and A Picture Perfect Family however the family will not have the same members as in A Picture Perfect Family. **

**I'm going to TRY and finish all these stories this summer but don't get your hopes up.**

**PERSONAL CRAP:**

**Out of casts etc. Physical Therapy is hard, hurts, but it's helping. I ended up with a (drum roll please) 3.5 GPA! HOLY SNAP I KNOW RIGHT! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL 3 DON'T QUIT READING YET!**

**LOVE: MEG 3 3 3**


	21. Author's Note

Hello my followers. Thank you for your continuous support of my fics. Soccer has been taking a lot of my time. I got baptized :D umm I tore my meniscus and I get to play again in 2 weeks thank God oh btw meniscus surgery hurts pretty danng bad. What else is there?

My Girl- I am so close to being done with chapter 14, just bare with me. You'll love chapter 14 once it's complete.

A Picture Perfect Family?- I'm extremely close to finishing the newest chapter entitled Going Home I'm just re reading it and making it better.

After Breaking Dawn- I'm writing a major finale since I don't really enjoy writing it anymore.

I'm going to give you previews from each fic though so that will be what the next chapter update is. I would like to give you guys summaries from my latest ideas and see which one you would most enjoy reading. There will be a Poll on my page and you can also put a review of which one you think sounds best.

1) **You Only Live Once**: Following the SGMW staff's kids as they live their troubled teenage years. Their parents think they are perfect but they are anything but. They love cliff diving, drinking, drugs, sex, fighting, and anything else that is dangerous 'fun' and illegal. Something life changing will happen that ends the crazed lives of the Shepherds and brings them back into reality.

2) **What Could Have Been**: Life is great for Addison and Derek. They have three great kids, wonderful jobs in New York, and a wonderful, huge, supporting family. Follow the everyday lives of Addison and Derek, focuses on their kids and family but also on their work lives.

3) **Be Careful Little Feet Where You Go**: Watch as everyone's favorite little girl grows and learns how to live her life. Watch as she grows into a young women but there will be bumps along the way.

4) **Christmas Time Is Here**: Just Christmas through the years in the Shepherd household, simply because I am OBSESSED with Christmas

5) **Love Me For Me:** Christopher Shepherd has always been a little different, he has a huge secret. Will his family still accept him when they find out he's gay or will he have to turn to another loved one for the support he needs?

6) **In The Blink Of An Eye**: Star soccer player, Peter Shepherd is at the top of his game. As a sophomore, he has scholarships lined up for ivy league schools to play but one injury can ruin that for him. Watch as he learns to cope and eventually plays soccer again.

7) **Lean On Me**: Derek's niece, Hayden, shows up at his doorstep one day after being kicked out for an unknown cause. Will Meredith and Derek be able to raise a teenager? Will they be able to build up the relationship to find out why she's really pregnant? WARNING DEALS WITH RAPE. PLEASE DON'T READ IF IT AFFECTS YOU IN ANY WAY.

8) **Blink**: Morgan Shepherd had everything in life figured out. She had loads of friends, was head cheerleader, captain of the soccer team, drop dead gorgeous, and a wonderful family. Thinks can change so fast though. When something terrible happens will the teen be able to keep it together?

WARNING DEALS WITH RAPE. PLEASE DON'T READ IF IT AFFECTS YOU IN ANY WAY.

Well I guess that's it for now. Like I said, the next update will be chapter previews, please PLEASE PLEASE vote on the poll or send me a PM or even review. PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!


	22. Going Home Preview

GOING HOME PREVIEW

Kelsey P.O.V

Today was the day we were all going home for the first time. Back to reality, out of the sheltered world we had been living in. We start school in 3 days, on Monday. There is no more hiding, pretending Luke is still alive. I already knew my plan for going home, keep busy, gymnastics, soccer, basketball, cheer, dance, have a boyfriend, and keep straight A's. I figured keeping myself busy would help me block out the emptiness, well, at least to some extent. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called.

Aunt Kathleen walked in. "Hey sweetie, almost done packing?"

"Yeah, I think I've got everything, just doing an idiot check."

She laughed "Always a good idea."

"I'm scared to go back. I mean all of us haven't been together. I haven't seen mom or dad since, I've barely talked to them, I mean do we even know how they're doing."

"They are both back at work, trying to move on. That's why we have to send you all back home. You need to come back to reality."

"I don't want to go back to reality. I want to stay in this bubble forever."

"As good as that sounds to you, it is only a temporary fix. You need to go back to school, see your friends, see your parents."

I hated when Aunt Kathleen used her shrink voice on me. "I know, I just wish I didn't."

She sighed "Your parents will be OK, they will get better, all of you will. Right now you need to heal as a family."

I knew all this I was just worried about seeing Landon, even though he didn't look a whole lot like Luke, was going to be hard. I see so much of Luke in Landon and I was afraid to face him as stupid as that sounds. "Well, I'm ready. What time are we leaving?"

"Well we need to pick up your sisters that are here and then we'll take you to the airport."


	23. Final Chapter

**FINAL CHAPTER: WHOOHOOOO! It was a PLEASURE writing this and it's actually sad for me to make it come to a close but I needed to focus on my other fics and my school work. Sophomore year is KICKING MY BUTT! MY 4.0 is down to a FREAKING 2.5 and that is NOT acceptable. I might write a sequel or I guess not really a sequel just what happened between the 10 years I skipped over. Please PLEASE check out my other two GA fics, My Girl, and Blink. You won't be disappointed (Or I hope not at least) Thanks for your continuous support, you all keep me writing.**

**-M**

Epilogue: 10 years later

Kelsey P.O.V

Today I graduate from Johns Hopkins Medical School, valedictorian thank you very much. I had given my epic speech and now we were taking the Hippocratic Oath. I said it and had the most widespread smile come across my face. I was officially a doctor! I ran over to greet my family.

Alyssa, a junior in medical school at Vanderbilt, was the first to greet me. "You finally did it sis, you're a doc now."

"Your not far behind me sis. Think, in one year you'll be doing the same thing."

Landon was close behind, having recently graduated college from Dartmouth and trying desperately to get into there medical school. "Congrats sis!" He yelled. I laughed. He picked me up in a hug and spun me around.

Next up was little, or not so little, Melissa. She had just graduated high school as valedictorian and recently accepted to Yale. "Congrats Kels, better start helping Landon study for his Mcaps now or he'll never make it." He kicked her and I laughed. Elizabeth was finally to us now. The baby of the family was now in high school and I quote SUPER DUPER EXCITED! About that.

She gave me a huge hug before I realized my parents were there too. "We're so proud of you baby." My dad said giving me a huge bear hug.

"We all are." My Aunt Kathleen added. I looked at my massive family behind her and couldn't help but have tears fall down my cheeks. We weren't kids anymore, well the little kids were teens but none of us were kids anymore. We were grown ups, all either in college, high school, or medical school, or in my and others cases, doctors. I also still had that tug in my heart that reminded me Luke wasn't here. It was still hard, ten years later, to deal with it but things had gotten better. I smiled at my family and thought of all the good times we had had. We were again, the picture perfect family.


End file.
